Les masques du Cancer
by NoemieMendez
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès est finie et le Sanctuaire se reconstruit, Deathmask a une autre chance, et un chevalier aura l'occasion d'écarter le masque du Cancer. YAOI  MüxDm
1. Chapter 1 Sans Coeur

Re-coucou tout le monde !

Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est une traduction aussi fidèle que possible de l'espagnol d'une fic que j'ai adoré. Le tout avec l'accord de l'auteur. Un grand MERCI à Altebar !

Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont **pas** à moi, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Y comprit les commentaires en en fin de pages.

**AVIS** : Cette fic est **YAOI** (et **slash)**, si ce genre ne vous intéresse pas ou vous est désagréable, retournez sur vos pas, chacun ses goûts.

**Les Masques du Cancer**

Chapitre 1 : Sans Cœur

Le soleil filtra entre les rideaux, bien que ça ne sois qu'un faible rayon dans l'obscurité de la chambre, ce fut suffisant pour gêner et réveiller l'homme connu sous le nom de Deathmask. Normalement, le matin, il s'entrainait, faisant quelques exercices basiques de flexion et de combat, ou voyageait au Yomotsu, le trou noir de la mort, les portes du royaume des morts.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, et il ne réutilisera pas son _"__Seki Shiki Meikai Ha" _avant longtemps_._ Pas après la guerre contre Hadès et son "combat" contre le terrible juge d'Hadès, Rhadamanthe.

Ce souvenir le torturait, il frémit. Ce qui fit remuer son compagnon qui se coller, à nouveau, contre son dos, lui permettant ainsi de sentir sa douce peau conte la sienne et le chatouillant de ses cheveux bouclés.

Deathmask s'écarta lentement de lui et s'assit au bord du lit il devait se doucher et s'habiller. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première réunion des chevaliers d'or post victoire sur Hadès et ses spectres, la première réunion depuis la vraie résurrection des Chevaliers. Hadès avait été vaincu, Athéna avait triomphé et avait donc imposé des conditions de reddition au dieu de la mort. Tous les chevaliers tombés au combat durant la guerre avaient été ressuscité, Hadès s'était enfermé dans son royaume, jurant que ni lui, ni ses spectres ne quitteraient, à nouveau, l'enfer.

La Guerre Sainte était terminée.

- Tu vas aller à la réunion ?

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule Aphrodite, chevalier des Poissons. L'esthète faisait honeur à son nom par sa beauté surnaturelle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le considérait comme le chevalier le plus beau du Sanctuaire, et l'orgueilleux Aphrodite aurait tué quiconque aurait affirmé le contraire.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Aphrodite positionna pour le regarder avec un geste alangui, comme un chat angora.

- Pourquoi ? C'est évident que tu devrais être préoccupé.

Death ne broncha même pas et Aphrodite s'assit, choqué.

- Death! Nous sommes des traîtres, n'espères pas qu'ils aient oublié notre participation dans la bataille des douze maisons.

Le chevalier du Cancer se leva et ramassa ses vêtements sans plus de préoccupation, ce qui énerva Aphrodite. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était être ignoré.

- Ils ne l'auront pas oublié, Death, et cette association avec Hadès pour revenir à la vie et couper la tête d'Athéna… La réunion d'aujourd'hui pourrait très bien être notre jugement !

- Ne sois pas stupide. Death ramassa sa chemise. On a ressuscité et récupéré notre armure dorée, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

- Mais…

- Si Athéna voulait notre mort, elle ne nous aurait pas ressuscité, au final on s'est sacrifié avec les autres pour ouvrir le "Mur des Lamentations" d'Hadès, c'est suffisant.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux, et tira une corde qui ouvrit les rideaux et remplit de lumière la chambre de la maison des Poissons. C'était un beau matin et ça l'était encore plus dans le beau jardin de roses, ces fleurs si belle et si dangereuses que le chevalier qui utilisait.

- Même comme ça, ils pourraient nous destituer de nos fonctions et nous bannir. Personne n'accepte nos erreurs passés, c'est sûr, qui sait ce que…

- Tes jérémiades commencent à m'ennuyer.

Aphrodite montra son indignation par une grimace et une moue si adorable, que n'importe qui d'autre se serait étalé en excuses devant lui. Mais Death était immunisé contre les ruses de son amant, il l'ignora et entra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se rendre un peu plus présentable. Il ne partageait pas les craintes d'Aphrodite sur la réunion. Sa seule peur n'était pas de ce monde, c'était de retourner en enfer. Il avait toujours craint l'abîme, pas la mort, mais ce qui venait après, il le craignait parce qu'il le connaissait bien et savait, depuis tout petit, quel destin l'attendait derrière le Yomotsu, lorsqu'il y était allé pour la première fois, durant son entraînement, avant même d'avoir son armure. C'était l'unique chose qu'il craignait, ça et rien d'autre.

Aphrodite, en dépit de sa colère, profita de la vue du corps nu de Death marchant dans sa chambre jusqu'à disparaitre dans la salle de bains. Le chevalier du Cancer était viril comme il y en a peu. Il ne se distinguait pas par sa beauté, il avait d'autres choses, un attrait purement viril dans sa rudesse. Bien que son caractère soit irrémédiable, Aphrodite ne pouvait parler plus de cinq minutes avec lui, il était grossier, tranchant et en rien raffiné. Ils avaient été alliés par but, complices de trahison et amants occasionnels. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre.

- Alors tu ne penses pas que la réunion sera un jugement ?

La douche s'arrêta y Death répondit depuis l'autre côté de la porte :

- Non, je crois plutôt que c'est une formalité pour Athéna et l'élection du nouveau pope.

Bien sûr ! Aphrodite se donna une gifle. Après la mort de Shion, et sans compter la fausse gestion du mauvais côté de Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux, le Sanctuaire avait eu Dohko comme pope provisoire, mais aucun officiel, de plus, maintenant que les chevaliers étaient ressuscité… Maintenant Athéna devait choisir un Pope entre les Chevaliers d'Or. L'élu devrait en plus pouvoir être substitué dans sa charge par l'un des Chevaliers de Bronze favoris d'Athéna. Se sera passionnant !

Death se sécha et laissa Aphrodite dans ses conjectures pendant qu'il s'habillait et se glissait dans son armure d'or. C'était bon de porter à nouveau son armure. Son touché et son aura lui avaient manqué. Les surplis des spectres d'Hadès avaient imité les armures dorées, mais ce n'était pas pareil, en aucun cas, son cosmos n'avait pas été en ammonie avec elle comme il l'était avec son armure légitime. Il prit son casque, ou plutôt sa couronne d'épines. Il voulait ressentir la plénitude que cette armure lui fournissait. Il caressa les piques du diadème et se le mis. Il était de nouveau le sinistre chevalier du Cancer, seigneur de la quatrième maison.

- J'y vais, ne sois pas en retard.

- Ponctualité britannique. Fredonna Aphrodite.

- Ce qui explique que tu sois suédois.

- Et toi un animal ! Cria Aphrodite claquant la porte de la salle de bains.

Death ignora la ridicule et, de toute évidence, exagéré indignation et sortit du temple. Passer la nuit là avait un avantage, c'était la douzième maison et le Sanctuaire était juste au-dessus. Aphrodite sera en retard, come toujours, il était si orgueilleux qu'il prendrait au moins une heure pour coiffer sa céleste chevelure et rafraîchir son visage efféminé. Il l'énervait, il ne supportait pas tant de vanité. Il n'était pas vraiment un homme introspectif ou philosophe, mais il avait ses limites. Death monta les escaliers, respirant mieux au fur et à mesure que l'arome des roses se dissipait.

* * *

Le sanctuaire, le temple d'Athéna. Saori, avatar de la déesse, était là pour choisir le grand pope. Death, et surement tous les autres, savait déjà qui serait choisit, ce n'était pas dur de prédire que Dokho était le plus apte à ce poste.

Les portes du Sanctuaire étaient ouvertes et Death entra d'un pas sûr, la tête haute et le sourire moqueur. Il entendit les susurrements, les murmures, et vit leurs regards. Il s'en foutait, en fait, ça le faisait rire. Il savait ce qu'ils disaient, il n'en était pas surprit.

« Comment ose-t-il se présenter ici ? »

« Nous, nous avons tout donné, c'est injuste qu'il soit là. »

Injuste. Death sourit encore plus, bien sûr que c'était injuste, il avait ressuscité et reprit ses charges aux côtés d'héros et de martyres. Injuste. Imbéciles ! Il n'y avait pas de justice, il le savait depuis longtemps, la justice était un concept irréel. Le plus fort, le plus puissant décidait ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas, c'est pour ça que le plus fort prenait les décisions et imposait l'ordre.

La majorité des chevaliers d'or était là, attendant dans la salle centrale qu'Athéna annonce le début de la réunion. Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau arrivèrent quelques minutes après lui, ensemble, comme toujours.

Aldébaran du Taureau, Aiolia du Lion et Shura du Capricorne étaient déjà arrivés, trois chevaliers connus pour leur loyauté, leur courage et leur détermination. Bien sûr, les deux premiers lui dédièrent un intense regard de méfiance teintée de haine auquel Death répondit par un sourire cynique.

Shura n'y participa pas, le chevalier du Capricorne ayant été un traitre au sanctuaire… mais, au dernier moment, pendant son combat contre Shiryu, il avait renié son camp et sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le chevalier du Dragon. Ça, et sa fausse alliance avec Hadès pour sauver Athéna l'avaient racheté.

Près du trône vide du Pope discutaient Dokho de la Balance, miraculeusement rajeuni, Shaka de la Vierge et Mü du Bélier.

Mü. Death serra les points. Le chevalier du Bélier l'irritait par sa seule présence. Qu'un homme aussi puissant soit un pacifiste l'énervait, tant de pouvoir… un des chevaliers les plus puissant du Sanctuaire et pourtant si serein et passif. Il le haïssait pour ça, et avait toujours ressentit de la peur envers le pouvoir qu'il transmettait par son cosmos serein. Lequel lui rappelait sa défaite face à lui. Death baissa les yeux sentant le pincement de son orgueil blessé.

A ce moment arriva l'odeur de roses. Aphrodite avait réussi à ne pas être trop en retard, pour une fois. La vanité étant plus forte que la crainte ou la prudence, le chevalier entra dans le Sanctuaire avec son éblouissante beauté, entouré de pétales roses.

Death se permit un autre sourire à la vue des réactions des autres chevaliers. A la seule exception des trois ascètes, Shaka, Dokho et Mü, les dorés pouvaient à peines cacher leur évidente fascination et grand désir. Aphrodite n'avait rien perdu son talent.

Le chevalier des Poissons se dirigea avec la grâce d'une diva jusqu'à Death.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout.

Aphrodite acquiesça et rechercha rapidement une compagnie moins compromettante, s'il voulait récupérer son agréable statu entre les chevaliers, il devait fréquenter quelqu'un de moins sinistre que Death et sa réputation noire.

Comme Shura du Capricorne, par exemple.

Death observa d'un œil curieux l'approche d'Aphrodite en direction du chevalier du Capricorne.

Il appréciait Shura, c'était un chevalier puissant et modéré, un guerrier de la vieille école, il avait même partagé, pendant beaucoup de temps, son point de vue sur la loi du plus fort comme seule justice. Bien qu'il usait beaucoup plus modérément de sa force que Death.

Malgré ces similitudes, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup fréquentés, même si Death ne fréquentait presque personne. Shura était une personne silencieuse, il était loyal, mais ne posait pas de questions. Le chevalier du Capricorne était un soldat. Death respectait ça.

Si Aphrodite réussissait se le mettre dans la poche, tant mieux pour lui, il réussirait ainsi à se débarrasser du continuel papotement de l'adonis. Aphrodite était un animal social, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans parler ou ragoter avec quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et descendait au Temple du Cancer, il le tourmentait par sa conversation. Aphrodite semblait s'amuser en l'irritant.

Et maintenant sa victime semblait particulièrement incommodée, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, Shura regarda même vers lui avec nervosité, il semblait embarrassé. Death lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule, Aphrodite était vraiment efficace pour produir ce genre de réaction.

- Deathmask.

Death détourna son attention de Shura pour regarder le chevalier de la Balance qui s'était approché de lui.

Death se raidis, mal à l'aise. Dokho avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et toute la puissance d'un ancien combattant qui avait survécu à la première guerre contre Hadès. Il ne ressemblait en rien au vieux décrépi que le faux Pope lui avait ordonné d'assassiner. Bien sûr, personne ne savait alors que le vieux chevalier avait obtenu de la déesse le don de Mesophetamenos, la léthargie des Dieux, préservant sa vie et mettant sa jeunesse en sommeil.

Se retrouver face à un homme qu'il avait tenté de tuer ne le mettait pas à l'aise, vraiment pas à l'aise. Par dessus tout étant conscient, comme pour Mü, qu'il lui était supérieur en puissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Malgré le ton coupant de la question, Dokho ne présenta aucun signe d'offense.

- Sais-tu si Saga va bientôt arriver ?

- J'sais pas. Pourquoi je le devrais ?

Dokho leva les mains dans un geste pacificateur.

- Je posais juste la question.

Il y avait quelque chose de paternel dans sa voix, de la patience exagérée. S'il y avait quelque chose que Death détestait, c'était le paternalisme, et Dokho l'avait toujours abordé de cette façon. Death comprenait le mépris, le respect, la peur, la haine… tout le reste, soit il ne le comprenait pas, soit le mettait en colère.

- Je vais chercher Saga. – Proposa Mü, derrière Dokho.

- J'y vais, moi. – Grogna Death.

Ce n'était pas pour rendre service, il voulait juste sortir de là et s'éloigner d'eux.

Avec une aura d'hostilité presque tangible, Death sortit à grand pas, énervé. Il amènerait Saga et patientera jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, puis il retournera à son Temple et si Aphrodite était d'accord, peut-être qu'il coucherait encore avec lui.

Certains chevaliers poussèrent un soupire de soulagement lorsque la tension imposé par la présence du chevalier du Cancer se dissipa.

* * *

Dokho suivit des yeux le sanguinaire chevalier jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue dans les escaliers. Deathmask, chevalier d'or du Cancer, protecteur du quatrième Temple.

Le chevalier de la Balance avait rencontré tous les précédents chevaliers du Cancer. Ils se ressemblaient tous beaucoup trop, c'était une lignée de guerriers qui avait en commun quelque chose de plus que l'armure qu'ils portaient.

Très peu de gens comprenaient le véritable poids de l'armure du Cancer. Dokho le connaissait. Rahab, le chevalier du Cancer lors de la première guerre contre Hadès, le lui avait montré. Rahab, le cruel, l'agressif, le cynique, l'arrogant et le pervers chevalier qui portait le nom de l'ange de l'apocalypse avec fierté.

Rahab, Hasman, Eistibus, Simikiel et les quatre antérieurs à Deathmask, se ressemblaient tous de façon choquante. Tellement que ça lui faisait mal.

- Je vais le suivre. – Murmura Mü, se méprenant sur l'inquiétude de Dokho.

Le chevalier du Bélier couru après Death, sans l'avertir de sa présence, il voulait juste être prudent.

Dokho soupira et revint à Shaka, le chevalier de la Vierge était une compagnie calme et paisible, lui rappelant Shion, son ancien et défunt ami, le dernier Pope.

Bientôt commencera la réunion, Athéna nommera un nouveau Pope ... et qui savait quels changements auraient lieu dans le Sanctuaire. Dokho soupira, il se doutait que certains chevaliers auraient beaucoup à dire à Mlle Saori sur certaines trahisons.

- Tu sais qu'Athéna te choisira comme nouveau Pope, n'est-ce pas?

Dokho haussa les épaules, et bien que les yeux Shaka fussent fermés il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il percevait son entourage.

- Ça pourrait être toi, Shaka, en fait, je pensais te proposer.

- Je n'ai pas de disciple qui pourrait prendre ma place comme chevalier de la Vierge, mais vous, vous en avez un qui pourrait être chevalier de la Balance.

- Shiryu ... – Murmura Dokho.

- Le chevalier du Dragon a battu de nombreux adversaires, il a un indéniable sens du sacrifice et de loyauté de par ça sensibilité et la sagesse.

- Il a toujours été un très bon élève. – Concéda Dokho avec fierté. – Mais je ne suis pas sûr ...

- Il a vaincu Shura presque au détriment de sa propre vie. - Rappela Shaka. – Et aussi Deathmask dans le Yomotsu.

Dokho n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, oui, Shiryu serait probablement convoquée pour être le nouveau chevalier de la Balance, d'un côté, ça l'emplissait de fierté comme peu de choses pouvaient le faire, de l'autre ... Deathmask était déjà un problème sans avoir l'homme qui l'avait tué dans le septième Temple.

La déesse seule savait ce qui se produirait dans la turbulente reconstruction du monde des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

* * *

Death apprécia le trajet, en particulier de s'approcher de sa maison pour aller à la troisième, celle des Gémeaux. Pour beaucoup, sa maison sentait la mort, le sang, mais, pour lui, ça sentait comme à la maison, ce n'était pas agréable ou désagréable, ça le faisait simplement se sentir chez lui, lui fit se sentir puissant. Bien que récemment ses trophées, les visages humains lapidés, ne lui apportaient plus autant de satisfaction et de joie. Ils ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet.

Il écarta ces pensées, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se soucier de si peu de chose, elles n'étaient pas du tout importantes. Il descendit à la maison des Gémeaux et à peine avait-il mis le pied dans la troisième maison qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange etd' inquiétant. Le cosmos de Saga... était terriblement faible.

Saga était un chevalier d'or, un incroyablement puissant. Il avait tué le Pope Shion, il avait occupé son poste pendant des années sans éveiller les soupçons excepté ceux de Mü et de Dokho ... il avait soumis ceux qui lui avaient fait face et des chevaliers comme Aiolia avaient été mentalement dominé par sa puissance. Ce cosmos n'était pas normal.

Il accéléra le rythme suivant la faible présence du cosmos Saga jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva dans les pièces centrales, les privées, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et, avant de s'en rendre compte, courut dans la chambre du chevalier jumeaux.

- Saga!

Il trouva un triste spectacle. Saga, le puissant Saga, vautré sur son lit comme une poupée brisée, ses longs cheveux emmêlés et sales, les yeux embrumés, ternes et morts, il ressemblait à un homme sans âme, à une coquille vide. Seule sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il était vivant.

- Saga! – Répéta Death, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, Saga ne bougea pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Ce n'était pas le résultat d'une attaque, c'était impossible, il n'y n'avait pas d'ennemi dans le Sanctuaire et la dernière menace avait été anéantie. Non... pour être comme ça, l'air hagard, Saga aurait dut restés comme ça pendant plusieurs jours ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

L'absence de réaction fit monter la colère en lui, Death s'approcha du bord du lit et attrapa Saga par le col de son T-shirt, le levant de force.

- Saga, réagit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang !

Saga leva les yeux, au moins il n'était pas complètement absent. Saga sortit son étrange transe, mais ça n'améliora pas beaucoup les choses, sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure.

- Death...

- Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es le seul qui manque à la réunion du Sanctuaire, qu'est-ce que tu fous couché ici?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux baissa le regard avec un geste de profonde honte et laissa ses bras pendre, uniquement soutenu par les mains de l'autre homme.

- Rien ... Je ne fais rien ... je ne devrais pas être ici ...

- Quoi?

- Je devrais être mort ... Je ne suis pas digne ... Je ne mérite pas ... Je ne mérite rien ...

Death n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ... Saga, le puissant Saga, réduits à ce tas de scories en proie à une dépression à cause de la culpabilité. Il se sentait nauséeux, la bile amère à la fin de la gorge, le dégoûtait, ce n'était pas l'homme qui avait gouverné le Sanctuaire, l'usurpateur qui avait tué Shion et défié les dieux eux-mêmes, le Saga impériale et sûr de lui à qui Deathmask avaient prêté serment. Saga avait été impressionnante et pas ... non pas ce déchet.

- Répugnant... – Death laissa Saga tomber sur le lit. – C'est ça que tu es devenu, après la résurrection: le débris de l'homme que tu étais ?

- J'espère que tu le comprends. – Saga se tourna et se mit de côté, lui tournant le dos. – L'homme que j'étais ... était un assassin, un traître ... Je suis une honte ...

- C'est maintenant que je crois que tu es une honte, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

Saga se retourna pour regarder le chevalier du Cancer avec étonnement.

- Regarde-toi. – Death avait pratiquement craché ce mot. – Allongé dans un lit dans l'attente de mourir comme un lâche, tu n'oses même plus quitter ton Temple, c'est la chose la plus pathétique que j'aie jamais vu.

- C'est ce que je mérite. – Répondit faiblement Saga. – Je ne suis pas digne de mon armure ... ni de marcher sur ce lieu ... ni de vivre ...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Je suis un assassin, un menteur, un traître... je ne devrais pas être en vie ...

Death ne pouvait plus le supporter, il contraint Saga à se lever une nouvelle fois et donna un coup de poing qui alarma Saga du fait que sa pommette gauche était meurtrie et ne manquerait pas de s'enflammer, Death avait toujours été doué au corps à corps, très doué.

- Idiot! Ne me racontes pas d'histoires, pour nous tous, il est évident que tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais! – Death était hors de lui. – Tu as été dominé, appelles-le ton côté obscure ou l'esprit d'Arès, peu importe.

- C'est de ma faute de toute façon ... J'aurais dû être fort, mais je me suis laissé emporter par la folie de mes ténèbres intérieures ... Je suis un monstre.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, c'est le passé, tu as déjà surmonté ton "côté sombre". – Fit Death bien que son mépris pour le concept d'un côté sombre était palpable.

Saga regarda Death perplexe, étonné par sa colère, mais plus encore par l'essaie du chevalier de... de l'encourager, de manière très spéciale, certes. C'était vraiment étrange que Death montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude pour quiconque autre que lui-même.

- Même comme ça, je n'ai aucunes d'excuses.

- Conneries ! Je dis que tu n'as à présenter des excuses à personne.

- Deathmask! – Cette fois Saga réagit, se levant avec un geste accusateur – Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Alors que toi aussi même tu devrais être repentant!

- Jamais! – Death fixa le chevalier des Gémeaux. – Je dis que nous avons fait ce que nous considérions juste ! J'affirme que nous avons agis conformément à notre nature et que si on avait réussit, Saori aurait mérité son sort!

- Comment ! Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi loin de la vérité, Death!

- Si Saori n'avait pas survécu à la trahison, si elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour nous vaincre, je pense ... Non, j'affirme qu'elle n'aurait pas été digne d'être l'avatar d'Athéna, ni capable de répondre aux défis d'Asgard, de Poséidon et d'Hadès!

Saga fit taire Death d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, et s'il n'avait pas mit son armure, aucun doute que le chevalier du Cancer aurait sentit une grande douleur. Mais il ne portait pas seulement son armure, mais, en plus, Saga était affaiblie, de sorte que Death resta debout sans même faire une grimace.

- Tais-toi Ce que nous avons fait est horrible et nous ne sommes pas dignes du pardon d'Athéna!

- Nous sommes vivants et nous sommes chevaliers d'or, le reste je m'en fous. Si tu estimes que tu ne peux pas encore être pardonné par Saori, lèves-toi et affrontes-la dans le Sanctuaire, ne te caches pas ici comme un vulgaire rat.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus et ne pensait pas continuer à contempler le malheureux qu'il avait honte d'avoir admiré par le passé. Mais l'homme en face duquel il s'était incliné et avait prêter serment d'allégeance n'existait plus, le Dark Saga avait été battu par la lumière.

C'était étrange, mais tout à coup il se sentit seul et vide.

Il n'avait pas encore quitté les salons privés de Saga quand il vit Mü devant lui. Le chevalier du Bélier l'avait suivi et espionné! Death fit un geste féroce et releva le menton avec orgueil.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

- Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu as dis à Saga?

- Bien sûr, et je ne le retirerai pas.

- Tu penses donc que si Miss Saori était morte ça aurait été juste, que tu faisais une bonne chose en soutenant le faux Pope ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, est-ce qu'tu n'entendais pas bien derrière la porte? – Cracha Death.

Mü fronça les sourcils, pas même son tempérament calme pouvait être maintenu face à l'effronterie du chevalier du Cancer, un homme cruel, méchant et sans la moindre once de remords, il semblerait que son sacrifice dans le Mur des Lamentations n'avait absolument pas été une tentative de rachat, il n'avait vraiment aucun regret. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il devait avoir des remords!

- Death, que tu sois un chevalier d'or est une chose qui échappe à ma compréhension.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Mü.

Sans rien dire d'autre, Deathmask abandonna le temple des Gémeaux pour retourner au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Mü ne le suivit pas, il attendit jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Saga sorte de ses appartements, vêtu de son armure d'or et la longue chevelure encore humide, après de s'être donné une douche. Le chevalier des Gémeaux fut surprit de voir le chevalier du Bélier.

- Mü ?

- Ton retard nous inquiétait. Mettons-nous en route.

Les deux chevaliers se mirent en route, avec, au-dessus d'eux, montant les escaliers, ils voyaient le chevalier du Cancer, Death ne les regarda pas une seule fois. Il marchait, regardant droit devant lui et faisant des pas fermes. Comme s'il n'était jamais mort trahissant Athéna, comme si le fait d'avoir été un spectre d'Hadès ne lui importait pas… sans cas de conscience, sans remords, et pourtant fier porteur d'une armure d'or bénie par Athéna.

Vraiment, Mü devait l'admettre, il ne savait pas tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (Altebar) : **Voilà ma fic de Saint Seyia, avec Deathmask comme personnage principale. Je l'adore, il est si méchant et est, cependant, chevalier d'or pendant plusieurs années de cruauté, c'est toute une énigme.

J'ai eu un problème avec Shura du Capricorne, parce qu'il est méchant dans le manga (traitre comme Death), mais est gentil dans l'animé (trompé comme les autres). Au final, j'ai donc essayé un juste milieu.

**Note de la traductrice (moi, noemiemendez) : **Un chapitre de fini…j'ai cru que j'y arriverai pas…Bon, alors, je vous préviens, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais publier les prochains chapitres, faut dire que j'ai du mal à me mettre au travail si je n'y suis pas obligée et, ça n'a peut-être pas l'aire comme ça, mais la traduction, c'est dur. Mais je vous assure que je terminerai cette fic ! Je réussirai à traduire les 19 chapitres !

À propos de traduction, s'il y a des fautes de syntaxe ou des mots qui n'existent pas, je vous serai extrêmement reconnaissante de me le faire remarquer. Merci d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2 Votre Monstre

Voici une traduction d'un fic d'Altebar !

Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont **pas** à moi, je ne suis que l'humble **traductrice**. Y comprit les commentaires en fin de pages.

**AVIS** : Cette fic est **YAOI** (et **slash)**, si ce genre ne vous intéresse pas ou vous est désagréable, retournez sur vos pas, chacun ses goûts.

Sur ma lancée, voilà un autre chapitre:

**Les Masques du Cancer**

**Chapitre 2 : Son Monstre**

Deathmask retourna au Sanctuaire…seul. Dohko fronça les sourcils, inquiet ... non, il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait eu un quelconque acte de violence, s'il y avait eu un combat, c'est Mü qui en s'aurait sortit vainqueur.

Death reprit sa place à l'écart du groupe de chevaliers. Appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, crispé, sans son sourire cynique, vraiment énervé. Dohko pensa s'approcher, mais il savait que sa tentative de fraternisation n'aurait pour seule réponse soupçons et mépris. Peu après, arrivèrent Mü et Saga, les deux chevaliers marchait au coude à coude, le Bélier et le Gémeaux. C'était un bon signe pour l'avenir, ils devaient oublier la cruelle trahison du Sanctuaire, la malheureuse chute du Gémeaux possédé par sa dualité, derrière eux, oublier, ce serait préférable pour tout le monde.

Bien qu'il semble que cela ne sera pas être facile. Dohko observa l'échange de regards entre Death et Milo.

Death réalisa qu'il était observé et croisa bien vite le regard de Milo, chevalier du Temple du Scorpion. Il aurait préféré répondre à la haine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux verts par un de ses sourires pleins de mépris, mais il était trop énervé. Si Milo voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Il n'avait pas peur de lui.

- Y' a un problème, Milo? – Grogna-t-il.

- Oui, je pense que nous avons tous un problème, Deathmask. Toi.

- Milo... – Camus tenta de calmer son ami, en vain.

- Alors que d'autres ont combattu et saigné pour la déesse, tu oses te présenter ici après l'avoir bafoué. Nous savons tous combien tu étais fier de ta trahison...

- Alors c'est ça. –L'interrompit Death avec un rire. – Tu as besoin de t'indemniser pour avoir été une stupide marionnette alors que je savais ce qui se passait.

Milo était comme Aiolia quand il était question de principes et, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus froid que lui, il ne put garder son sang-froid face à cette moquerie, il n'y eu que les mains de Camus sur ses épaules qui l'empêchèrent de déployer son cosmos et d'attaque le chevalier du Cancer.

- Marionnette?

- Bien sûr, tu t'es laissé abuser et tu étais si aveugle que tu ne t'es même pas demandé se qui passait. Pas étonnant que tu me fasses rire.

- Comment oses-tu?

- Assez!.

C'était Mü, le sage Mü, qui s'interposa entre les deux hommes d'une voix ferme.

- Il est interdit de combattre dans le Sanctuaire, et encore plus lors d'une réunion avec la déesse.

- En effet.

La voix de Saori, douce et mélodieuse, mais en même temps autoritaire se fit entendre. Aussitôt, les chevaliers se tournèrent et se mirent genoux devant elle. Deathmask s'arrangea pour ne poser qu'un seul genou à terre, ce qui fut remarqué par Milo, le augmentant sa colère.

- S'il vous plaît, entrer à la salle de réunion, nous avons à parler.

Les Chevaliers d'or se levèrent et suivirent l'avatar d'Athéna dans la grande salle semi-circulaire. Une chaise pour chaque chevalier était disposée dans le demi-cercle, un trône pour la réincarnation d'Athéna au centre et une place à la droite de la femme pour le Pope en titre. Les sièges étaient dans l'ordre des maisons de droite à gauche.

Bélier, Taureau, Gémeaux, Cancer, Lion, Vierge, Balance, Scorpion, Sagittaire, Capricorne, Verseau et Poissons. Chaque chevalier prit sa place.

Athéna, ou Saori, tel était le nom que la jeune femme préférait, avait un visage de délicat, la peau pâle et les cheveux longs, de couleur lavande, son visage d'une beauté immaculée avait une sérénité qui laissait deviner un cosmos si puissant qu'il ne pouvait pas être de ce monde. Elle n'était pas une guerrière physiquement parlant, mais mentalement. Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, de la guerre et de la justice.

- Chevaliers d'or, les guerres saintes ont pris fin. Mais même maintenant, nous devons profiter de la paix pour nous préparer à d'autres moments difficiles.

La paix ne durait jamais longtemps, c'était une réalité, Poséidon avait été battu, comme Hadès. Sans doute beaucoup de temps passeraient avant que d'autres dieux ne se réincarnent et déclenchent de nouvelles batailles, mais personne ne savait combien de temps. D'autres divinités renaîtront, divinités qui pouvaient autant être des amis que ded ennemis. Athéna avait prouvé sa suprématie, mais, avec le temps, les autres pourraient penser que son pouvoir avait diminué, et la défieront.

- Le règne de terreur d'Hadès est tombé, et sans vous cela n'aurait jamais été possible. – Poursuivit la déesse. – La paix est revenue au Sanctuaire et il est temps de nous remettre de nos pertes.

Sa voix était calme et solennelle. Elle emplissait la pièce sans avoir besoin de l'élever.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais élire un Pope, un chef pour le Sanctuaire, qui le gouvernera avec sagesse et justice. Dohko de la Balance, acceptes-tu la charge que je te propose?

- Je l'accepte avec grand honneur.

Saori hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Mes chevaliers, si quelque chose doit être discuté, il est temps que vous ouvriez vos cœurs.

C'était le moment que Dohko craignait. Milo prit la parole et se leva.

- Votre altesse, mon intention n'est pas de remettre en cause vos décisions, je parle pour d'autres en vous posant cette question. – Immédiatement ses yeux devinrent durs et ça voix impérative en montrant avec rage le chevalier du Cancer. – Pourquoi Deathmask est parmi nous?

Saori demeura un moment en silence, les yeux fermés, elle ne semblait pas surprise par la question. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et joignit les mains dans un geste de bonne volonté.

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passé lors la trahison du Sanctuaire, choses qui doivent être clarifiées afin que les plaies puissent se fermer.

Milo s'assit et attendit. Cela était nécessaire, tous les chevaliers avaient cette blessure ouverte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, si la blessure n'était pas soignée, elle pourrait très bien gangréner et dégénérer en une seconde guerre civile.

- Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux.

Le susnommé se leva, son visage reflétait l'amertume, mais aussi l'acceptation, si son destin était d'être exilé ou même exécuté, il l'accepterait.

- Saga, toutes les actions cruelles et injustes qui ont eu lieu... ne sont pas de ta responsabilité.

Saga regarda avec étonnement sa déesse, comme quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, lorsque la jeune femme avait sacrifié sa vie pour voyage aux enfers, sous ses yeux.

- Tu as été dominé par un esprit malin, l'esprit des ténèbres qui habitait dans l'armure des Gémeaux. Cette armure a toutes les dualités, elle est à la fois lumière et obscurité, son ombre était devenue puissante et t'a dominé réveillant le côté obscur que nous possédons tous.

- Votre altesse, je...

- Saga, tu t'es racheté, sans le moindre doute, de ce que tu as fais sous le contrôle de l'armure des Gémeaux, tu as finalement vaincu ton mauvais côté. Je suis fière de te compter parmi mes chevaliers.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Saga se sentit vraiment digne de vivre.

- Shura, chevalier du Capricorne. Le côté obscur des Gémeaux t'a aveuglé, guidé par lui tu as commis des actes répréhensibles dans une conception erronée de la justice, mais tu t'es racheté en te rendant compte de ton erreur y laissant la vie. Tu es, après tout, un chevalier loyal, digne de porter Excalibur.

Ce fut le tour d'Aphrodite.

- Aphrodite, Chevalier des Poissons. Ton péché est l'orgueil, tu t'es laissé contrôler par elle. Le côté obscur des Gémeaux a utilisé ta vanité pour te contrôler et la faiblesse dont tu as fais preuve en cédant au vide de la beauté t'as mené à la trahison.

Aphrodite bougea nerveusement, au moins Saori s'était abstenue de préciser que l'une des raisons de ça trahison avait été les flatteries du mauvais Saga, cette voix, ces ténèbres ensorcelantes flattant sa beauté et lui promettant l'adoration qu'il désirait tan de la part du reste des mortels.

- Tu as payé, par ta mort, ton erreur et tu as sacrifié ton cosmos devant le Mur des Lamentations. Et même si tu n'es pas le plus vertueux de mes hommes je sais que tu peux toujours me servir, et je sais que tu peux m'être fidèle. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu prendras un apprenti, June, chevalier de Bronze du Caméléon.

- Oui, votre altesse, je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse.

Aphrodite ne put faire autre chose que pousser un soupir de soulagement, son châtiment symbolique de former un apprenti, était un petit prix à payer pour son évidente trahison causé par son égoïsme.

Il ne restait qu'un seul homme dont il fallait parler.

- Deathmask, chevalier du Cancer.

Que pouvait-on dire de Death? Pensaient beaucoup de personnes. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière une possession, ne s'était pas repenti et rebellé durant ça vie, et n'avait pas été trompé par quelqu'un avec des mots mielleux. Death du Cancer était un homme de fort caractère et à la cruauté connue de tous, rien n'excusait son alliance avec le mauvais Saga ou les multiples meurtres volontairement commis en son nom.

- Death, je pense qu'il serait inutile de te rappeler tes nombreux défauts et abominables habitudes.

Deathmask et Saori se regardèrent dans les yeux, et, pour tous, quelque chose fut clair. Quelque chose de secret s'échangeait dans se regard ferme. Une chose secrète, une chose mystérieuse. Dohko soupira doucement, lui savait, il savait bien le pourquoi de ce regard entre eux.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer sur ton alliance avec le mal. Mais, en dépit de la juste revendication de mes chevaliers d'or, tu ne seras pas jugé.

Cela causa plusieurs exclamations de surprise et d'incrédulité.

- Deathmask, tu as agit en fonction de ta nature, suivant les préceptes de ton cœur noir. Tu restes chevalier du Cancer, chevalier d'or, et tu garderas ton armure et ta charge tan que tu me seras fidèle.

Death fit une révérence qui résulta burlesque vu que son visage avait, comme toujours, un rictus cruel et moqueur.

- Je suis un monstre, votre altesse Athéna, mais je suis votre monstre.

Une façon curieuse, mais acceptable, de faire allégeance.

Dohko se demandait ce que leurs pairs pensaient de cette curieuse situation. Athéna clôtura la réunion et les chevaliers commencèrent à se retirer, mais le départ de Deathmask fut l'objet d'une grande attention.

Mü réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, n'ayant même pas encore quitter son siège. Pourquoi, pourquoi Deathmask voyait ses péchés être pardonnés sans avoir à payer et pourquoi Athéna et lui s'étaient-ils regarder comme ça?

Il était certain d'une chose, Dohko savait quelque chose. Il était le seul qui n'avait pas eu l'air surprit.

* * *

Les chevaliers d'or descendaient l'escalier se retirant chacun dans son temple au fur et à mesure, le Bélier, le Taureau, le Gémeaux et le Cancer restèrent seuls après être passé par la maison du Lion, celles qui suivaient étaient les leurs.

Death les ignorait, mais toute l'attention de Saga se portait sur lui.

- Deathmask.

Death l'ignora, continuant à marcher vers la maison du Cancer.

- Death!

Enfin, devant l'autorité et le pouvoir de Saga, Death ne put faire autre chose que de se tourner et de lui faire face. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec Saga, beaucoup moins après avoir vu l'état lamentable dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

- Death, si réellement tu ne crois qu'au pouvoir, si tu es un monstre qui ne sert que le plus fort, comme tu l'affirmer si fièrement, pourquoi maintenant jures-tu fidélité à Athéna ? Ou n'était-ce que des paroles en l'air ? – L'interrogea-t-il avec mépris.

Mü acquiesça, en accord avec la préoccupation de la Saga. S'il était irrévérencieux d'affronter un compagnon en présence d'Athéna, maintenant il était juste qu'ils interrogent Death. Aldébaran du Taureau ne dit rien, mais sa présence était autoritaire et exigeait aussi une clarification.

- Tu dis que tu ne te repentes pas de ton comportement par rapport à Athéna, mais tu dis aussi que tu la serviras. – Ajouta-t-il, avec un ton beaucoup plus calme que celui de Saga, il ne voulait pas interroger mais questionner.

- Et je ne regrette pas, j'ai agi de mon propre chef. – Il avait dit ça avec une pointe de sarcasme ayant pour but évident de blesser Saga.

- Tu ne retires toujours pas tes paroles?

- Je ne me suis trompé que dans une seule chose. – Déclara Death avec sévérité. – Je pensais que Saori était faible et incapable de protéger le monde, ce en quoi j'ai eu tort. Elle est forte, elle a résisté à ses rivaux divins et si elle est la plus forte, alors la justice est de son côté.

Il n'avait besoin d'aucune autre explication, Death descendit jusqu'à sa maison, ce temple dont l'aura était si mauvais qu'il était incoompréhensible qu'il occupe une place dans le Sanctuaire sacré.

Aldébaran grogna une plainte voilée contre Death et continua à descendre, après un adieu à ses camarades.

Seuls, Saga et Mü se regardèrent, avant la trahison dans le Sanctuaire, ils avaient été amis, ils s'étaient bien connu. Seul Shion, Grand Pope et maître de Mü avait perçu les ténèbres qui étaient nichées en Saga... malheureusement il avait comprit trop tard à quel point elles étaient profondément enracinées.

- Je ne comprends pas... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai mon armure d'or et qu'Athéna considère que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, tout comme Shura... J'ai un peu plus de mal avec Aphrodite, mais... Deathmask?

Mü était d'accord, mais ne comptait pas rester sans réponse. Il découvrirait pourquoi les murs de cruauté de Death restaient dans le Sanctuaire et pourquoi une armure d'or continuait de protéger un cœur aussi noir. Deathmask avait toujours été entouré de mystères et Mü avait décidé qu'ils ne le seraient plus pour longtemps.

* * *

Deathmask entra dans son temple, ses pieds foulant les visages pétrifiés de ses victimes, leurs cris flottaient dans l'air, presque imperceptible. Le temple était sombre et entouré d'un brouillard perpétuel, une brume de regret et de tristesse pour les malheureux prisonniers.

En vérité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment là, pas physiquement du moins. Chaque personne qui était tombée dans l'abîme du Yomotsu de sa main était vraiment dans l'abîme, mais à cause de l'abominable cosmos Cancer et son lien avec l'enfer, le Temple du Cancer montrait sur ses murs une image de l'infortuné.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'un chevalier du Cancer mourait, toutes les âmes qu'il avait récoltées disparaissaient des murs du temple, jusqu'à ce que le prochain Chevalier du Cancer orne à nouveau de sa sinistre architecture.

Death se rappela les paroles de son maître, Eistibus, ancien chevalier du Cancer.

«Ce sont mes trophées, les assurances de ma puissance, plus important encore, se sont des armes, quand un malheureux ose poser le pied dans le temple du Cancer, il observe le fruit de ma puissance et son cœur se remplit de crainte, ce qui en fait des cible plus facile. »

Eistibus... Deathmask entra dans ses quartiers privés, où il n'y avait pas de visages agonisant, que la douce obscurité, la lumière du soleil n'entrait pas dans le temple du Cancer. Death s'engoufra dans un escalier et descendit dans l'obscurité, éclairé seulement par son cosmos, jusque dans le sous-terrain. On n'entendait plus les cris, on n'entendait pas le monde extérieur, là-en bas, il n'y avait rien ni personne.

"Ne descends jamais les escaliers, t'as comprit? Tu ne le feras que quand tu porteras l'armure du Cancer, si tu survit assez longtemps pour la porter."

Eistibus s'était moqué de lui, comme d'habitude, et l'avait envoyé au Yomotsu. C'était son jeu favori, Eistibus l'envoyait dans l'horrible antichambre des enfers, il le laissait là pendant des jours sans nourriture, sans eau, entouré par la désolation et la mort, et sentant en tout temps le chant de sirène du trou de l'enfer, l'invitant de se jeter dans l'abîme. C'était seulement quand il rejoignait le cortège de maudits en direction de la mort ou tout simplement lorsqu'il succombait à la soif ou la faim, qu'Eistibus apparaissait pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Comme il le haïssait. Et combien il avait appris de sa cruauté.

- Et maintenant, tu souffres éternellement n'est-ce pas, maître?

Sur un mur d'onyx noir, était le visage d'Eistibus.

Là-en bas, damnés pour l'éternité, étaient tous les chevaliers du Cancer. Leurs expressions étaient variées, certains étaient un masque de rage et de colère, se rebellant contre leur sort, d'autres se plaignaient et souffraient comme leurs victimes, et seulement quelques-uns acceptaient avec résignation une fin connue à l'avance.

Pas Eistibus, bien sûr, il jurait dans une grimace de douleur et de rage, un mélange de souffrance et d'amertume.

- Combien de temps, Eistibus, combien de temps jusqu'à ce que j'occupe une place en enfer parmis vous et que mon visage devienne un vrai masque de mort sur ce mur?

Death tomba à genoux. Son propre masque de mépris et d'insouciance se brisa, dévasté devant l'horrible réalité qui était devant lui et tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

Il était vraiment un monstre, le monstre d'Athéna, un assassin sanguinaire avec une laisse dirigée par la déesse. Comme les autres chevaliers du Cancer. Sa trahison au Sanctuaire n'avait avait servi à rien, rien n'avait changé. Il finirait sur ce mur, il irait en enfer, tôt ou tard.

Pour sa plus grande honte, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Il se sentait faible, impuissant et abandonné. Le mauvais côté de Saga, le faux Pope avait été son dernier espoir, le puissant, le fort, le guerrier capable de défier les dieux, capable de défier le destin lui-même. Ça n'avait été qu'une illusion, un rêve vain. Deathmask était seul ... et mourra seul pour, au final, souffrir en compagnie.

Il frappa le sol à coups de poing, le frappa avec désespoir pendent que de perfides larmes abandonnaient ses yeux incapables de les contenir. La douleur prit possession de son cœur, son armure d'or semblait se réchauffer, comme si elle essayait de le réconforter.

- N'essayes pas de simuler de l'inquiétude, maudit métal doré. – Hurla Death. – Traitresse, c'est toi qui me condamne, c'est toi qui m'as abandonné dans mon combat contre le dragon, me jugeant indigne!

Il enleva sa couronne d'épines et la jeta rageusement contre le mur, sachant qu'il finirait par la ramasser et se la remettre.

- Au final, tu as choisi de servir la déesse qui t'a créé, à la place de l'homme qui te porte, tu m'as trahi!

Son armure, parfois il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait, mais sa colère ne durait jamais lontemps. L'armure faisait partie de lui, elle était une partie de son âme, avec elle, son cosmos était complet, avec elle, il obtenait le pouvoir qu'il avait toujours convoité. Mais la dure vérité était qu'il était seul, que son armure, au finale, était l'œuvre et la possession de sa déesse Athéna. Il était juste un outil, une arme et rien d'autre. C'est ce qu'il était pour de son armure, c'est ce qu'il était aux yeux Athéna.

Il hurla, maudit et se lamenta avec force, sachant que personne ne l'écoutait là-en bas. Seuls les visages des morts étaient témoins de l'agonie de l'âme nue de Deathmask.

* * *

Dohko étira les bras avec satisfaction après son entraînement matinal. Le ciel était bleu et ouvert, le vent apportait l'odeur fraîche de la mer et les oiseaux saluaient le soleil avec un gazouillis inquiet.

Après avoir vécu en tant que vieillard rabougri pendant plus de deux cents ans, il appréciait sa jeunesse retrouvée avec toute la vitalité possible et la sagesse de son âge. Maintenant, il était le Pope du Sanctuaire et avait beaucoup à faire. Pour commencer il devait être rejoint par son disciple, Shiryu du Dragon, pour le l'élever au rang de chevalier de la Balance après une période de formation spécialisée, dans l'espoir de transférer définitivement son armure en un an, ou peut-être moins.

Quand il sortit de son temple afin de se rendre au Sanctuaire, il trouva sur les marches, Mü du Bélier qui l'attendait.

- Mü, quelle bonne surprise, bonjour.

- Bonjour, Dohko, mais je dois avouer que ma visite est motivée.

- Entre donc. – Dohko invita le chevalier à l'intérieur de son temple.

Assis dans une salle meublée, Mü décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre des détours. Ils étaient amis, se connaissaient bien. En fait, il n'était qu'un enfant quand il avait rencontré le chevalier, pour la première fois. Son maître Shion et Dohko passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et donc avec Mü.

- La raison de ma visite est que j'ai des questions. J'espère que tu pourras y répondre.

- Vas-y, Mü, j'essayerai de t'aider.

- Deathmask. Le chevalier du Cancer est, sans aucun doute, indignes de servir la déesse de la Sagesse et la Justice, et pourtant il est ici, avec le consentement explicite d'Athéna elle-même.

Dohko réfléchit à la question implicite, le pourquoi. Avait-il le droit de donner cette réponse? Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'aucun chevalier du Cancer n'aurait souhaité rendre publique, et Athéna non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais Mü était son ami, il était patient, sage et sensible. D'ailleurs, ne serait-il pas mieux de lever ce voile de mystère? Si lui ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait, Deathmask moins que les autres. D'un autre côté, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Mü, la chose que tu me demandes... Je ne peux pas répondre en totalité parce que ce ne serait pas juste pour le chevalier du Cancer.

- Tu ne veux pas de violer sa vie privée, je comprends.

- Mais je peux te donner de quoi commencer et te mettre sur la voie. –Concéda finalement Dohko. – Cependant, la vraie réponse, tu devras l'obtenir de Deathmask du Cancer lui-même.

Mü hocha la tête, il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir. La nuit dernière, il avait à peine pu dormir, il n'avait pas cessé de penser au sinistre chevalier, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'énigme qu'était Deathmask, il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi appuyé.

Si pour pouvoir retrouver le sommeil il devait obtenir la réponse de l'intimident chevalier, alors il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour y arriver.

- Permes-moi alors de t'indiquer quelles questions tu devras évaluer avant d'aborder Deathmask, le chevalier du Cancer, et jusqu'à quel point t'étonner.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Les armures d'or ne peuvent être portées que par les justes qui on bon cœur… Et pourtant l'armure du Cancer l'a protégé pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte le chevalier du Dragon, Shiryu. Est-ce qu'un seul chevalier vaut plus que les milliers qu'il a tués avant ? C'est qu'en même bizarre.

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà, un deuxième chapitre en un jour, comme quoi, je mets du temps, mais quand je m'y mets, je ne m'arrête plus…

P.S. : Comme vous l'aurez surement déjà remarqué, Kanon n'est toujours pas apparu, et je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'apprêtera pas dans cette fic.

Bon, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant !


	3. Chapter 3 Serviteur des ténèbres

Bon, c'est comme toujours, la flème de répéter**.**..

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans la description des chevaliers, surtout pour Death, j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'image la plus réaliste du manga, plutôt que celle de l'animé qui abuse des cheveux de couleur bleu et des couleurs primaires.

* * *

**Les Masques du Cancer**

**Chapitre 3 : Serviteur des ténèbres**

- Permes-moi, alors, de t'indique quelles questions tu dois évaluer avant d'aborder Deathmask, le chevalier du Cancer, et jusqu'où t'étonner.

Dokho servit un peu de thé, il voulait laisser que Mü tire ses propres conclusions de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Tout d'abord, Deathmask n'est pas le premier chevalier du Cancer qui ne semble pas digne de porter son armure. Tu te rappelle d'Eistibus?

Mü hocha la tête, Eistibus avait été le précédent chevalier du Cancer, un homme, sans aucun doute, perturbé, encore plus que Death, mais au moins il n'avait pas trahit.

- Alors, je te dirai qu'Eistibus n'était pas différent de Simikiel, qui était semblable à son prédécesseur... invariablement tous les porteurs de l'armure du Cancer sont cruels et sans pitié. Et ce, sans être nécessairement les disciples les uns des autres.

Mü prit une gorgée de thé, ce qui permit à Dokho de continuer, il ne voulait pas le harceler de questions, d'autant plus qu'ils parlaient d'un troisième chevalier qui n'était pas présent, chose qui ne se fait pas.

- Chaque armure, comme tu le sais, a des pouvoirs particuliers. Certes, chaque chevalier a ses propres techniques, mais celles-ci sont attachés à son cosmos et puisent leur énergie dans sa constellation protectrice. Le Cancer a un pouvoir, un pouvoir spécial: son lien avec l'autre monde.

Le chevalier du Cancer était le seul chevalier qui pouvait voyage librement à l'antichambre de l'enfer, pouvant se téléporter à volonté dans au Yomotsu. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'abîme en sois, mais il pouvait marcher sur son bord comme aucun autre chevalier ne le pouvait. Il était le seul homme vivant qui pouvait voir l'au-delà dans son corps physique et contempler le dernier voyage des âmes.

- Les armures deviennent une partie de nous, et celle du Cancer également.

C'était vrai, mais, même ainsi, le porteur de l'armure était le plus important. C'était un terrible pouvoir d'avoir une connexion avec l'au-delà, mais il pouvait être utilisé à bon escient. Mü ne jugea pas immédiatement, si Dokho lui disait cela, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- Mü. – Dokho n'était pas sûr de savoir comment continuer. – Ce que je veux dire c'est que... il est impossible de juger Deathmask en ne sachant pas cela.

- Je réalise maintenant que je sais vraiment peu de choses... ou qu'en réalité, personne ne sait rien. Mis à part toi et Athéna.

- Je suis vieux. – Dit finalement Dokho. – J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, et je sais que Deathmask porte un nom approprié à sa nature, il porte la mort en lui.

Dokho se leva, pensif, et regarda par la fenêtre la calme matinée.

- Mü, maintenant que je suis le Pope, je dois préserver la paix dans le sanctuaire, je dois le préparer pour d'autres temps et profiter de cette accalmie pour nous rendre plus forts. Je veux compter avec Deathmask pour ces périodes d'unité. J'ai besoin que tu regardes au-delà de Deathmask du Cancer et sortes le chevalier d'or.

- Moi aussi, je veux un Sanctuaire unifié. – Déclara Mü. – Je t'offre mon aide.

- Et je l'accepte volontiers, Mü.

Dokho partit en direction du Sanctuaire et Mü descendit à son temple. Il voulait vraiment aider, un Sanctuaire unit était un Sanctuaire puissant, Athéna avait besoin d'eux et, en temps de paix, il fallait se préparer à la guerre. Pendant trop longtemps, avait grandi la discorde entre les chevaliers et trop de choses s'étaient perdues à cause de ça.

Deathmask du Cancer devait être un chevalier d'or en plus.

Avec cette pensée, Mü entra dans le quatrième temple. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait parler avec un homme qui, manifestement, le haïssait, mais il se devait d'essayer. Maintenant plus que jamais. Depuis l'indirecte de Dokho, il avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange et ça avait notamment lieu entre les murs du temple du Cancer.

Il s'arrêta sur les marches du temple et pénétra dans la colonnade intérieure. Son cosmos frissonna en entrant en contact avec cette aura du maléfique, les visages emmurés semblaient le supplier les tuer et de mettre fin à leurs souffrances. Une fois de plus la question de pourquoi l'armure d'or avait permis ces excès, pourquoi un temple du zodiaque montrait cette cruauté, lui vint à l'esprit.

Apparament, Athéna le savait et le consentait, il devait y avoir une raison pour ça, et Deathmask ne pouvait pas être le monstre qu'il prétendait être s'il avait obtenu une armure sacrée.

- Mü du Bélier, quelle surprise de te voir chez moi.

Le salut était plein de poison. Mü vit sortir d'entre les ombres et le brouillard, Deathmask.

L'homme ne portait pas son armure, seulement un pantalon noir et usé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche déboutonnée. Mü se permit d'étudier le chevalier du Cancer, il était grand, un peu plus que lui-même, son corps était musclé et défini comme le guerrier qu'il était, avait une peau bronzée par le soleil qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un blanc grisonnant prématuré, ceux-ci étaient tirés en arrière, comme un porc-épic. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge intense, comme s'ils s'étaient teint du sang de ses victimes. Mü remarqua que, ce matin, Death avait de profonds cernes.

Son visage avait des traits durs, profondément viril, de fortes pommettes et le nez solidement planté, mais pas exagéré, les sourcils fournit et la mâchoire angulaire. Entre ses lèvres pleines était une cigarette allumée.

Fumer, un vice très laid. Mü fronça le nez, mais ne dit rien, après tout, c'était la demeure de Death et il avait le droit d'y fumer.

- Tu veux quelque chose Mü, ou es-tu seulement venu pour admirer ma décoration?

- Non, Death, de plus, ta décoration n'a pas changé depuis des années.

Death prit la cigarette entre ses doigts et expulsa la fumée en plusieurs anneaux qui disparurent dans le brouillard.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

- Et je ne savais pas que Mü faisait des visites de courtoisie au temple du Cancer.

- J'interromps quelque chose?

Death continua à fumer, soupçonneux, la présence de Mü ici lui semblait très étrange. La seule visite que son temple recevait, et en de rares occasions, était celle d'Aphrodite. Il n'appréciait pas que Mü soit là, il voulait qu'il parte et le laisse seul, mais... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux face à ce changement d'habitude. Il prit une bouffé et se gratta la tête.

Mü perçu cette profonde méfiance avec étonnement, voir un Deathmask si... si banal, était étrange. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi Death avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, le pourquoi de tant de cruauté et d'antipathie, même envers ses alliés et ses compagnons. Ils se limitaient juste à accepter sa méchanceté comme ils avaient accepté celle son prédécesseur.

- Non, tu n'interromps rien. – Répondit finalement Death. – J'ai fini de tuer des chatons.

C'était une blague, il l'espérait, même si elle était horrible. Mü hocha la tête et resta debout... jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Death n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser entrer dans ses appartements ou de lui offrir un siège. Soit il n'avait aucune éducation, soit il voulait forcer sa visite à être brève.

- C'est une ère nouvelle, peut-être tu devrais considérer l'éventualité d'un changement d'attitude.

- Une ère nouvelle ? – Death rit. – Une ère nouvelle... rien n'a changé, Mü, rien du tout.

Il se moquait, mais Mü ne fut pas dupe. Il était doué pour voir au-delà des façades, et là, il voyait quelque chose dans le cosmos de Death, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas masquer: de l'amertume.

- La déesse t'a donné une seconde chance, tu devrais...

- Une seconde chance ? – Death pointa un doigt agressif sur Mü tout en prendant une autre bouffée. – La déesse ne donne rien gratuitement, rien, je suis ici parce que ça lui convient, parce que, pour l'instant, personne d'autre ne peut porter l'armure du Cancer, je lui suis utile.

- Pourquoi es-tu si aveugle ? – Mü secoua la tête comme un enseignant déçu de son élève. – Athéna a montré sa bonté et sa compassion en...?

- Athéna s'est avéré être pragmatique et intelligente. – Répondit Death. – Elle sait ce que je suis et elle sait qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je suis un mal nécessaire.

Mü ne répondit pas immédiatement, il devrait ouvrir son esprits, tenter de le comprendre, comme le lui avait conseillé Dokho. Un mal nécessaire...il est vrai qu'Athéna avait donné l'impression d'approuver la présence de Death tout en sachant sa cruauté.

- Un mal nécessaire. – Murmura-t-il.

- Exactement. – Death éteignit sa cigarette contre l'un des visages du mur avec une malveillance évidente. – Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux ou vas t'en.

Le ton était dur et tranchant, Mü savait que s'il aspirait à se rapprocher de cet homme acariâtre, il ne pouvait pas simplement prétendre vouloir lui parler.

- Je viens pour ton armure.

- Quoi?

- Les armures de ceux qui sont morts lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, je dois les réparer. Il est souhaitable de le réviser après tous ces combats et le fait qu'elles soient restées inutilisées pendent longtemps.

- Mon armure va très bien.

- A première vue, oui, mais elle a besoin de renouveler le cycle de son cosmos. Ça ne prendra que quelques jours.

Death secoua la tête en le regardant avec intensité, sans même essayer de cacher sa méfiance. Mü n'insista pas, attendant la décision de Death, la vérité est qu'il avait vraiment pensé à faire une sorte de recensement des armures, il n'avait juste pas trouvé le temps, c'était tout.

- Très bien. Attends une minute.

Après quelques instants, Death revint avec l'urne dorée sur le dos et une cigarette dans la bouche.

- Allons-y.

* * *

Aldébaran ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil en voyant Mü et Deathmask passer devant son temple en direction de celui du Bélier. Étrange… très étrange.

* * *

Kiki, l'apprenti Mü, était à l'extérieur du temple quand les deux hommes arrivèrent. Le garçon, d'à peine douze ans, salua joyeusement son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui l'accompagnait. Nerveusement, il se figea; le chevalier du Cancer avait une sombre réputation.

- Bonjour Kiki, je vois que tu t'es finalement décidé à te lever.

- Je suis désolé de ne m'être pas réveillé, maître. – Kiki baissa la tête en signe d'excuses.

- Peu importe, nous allons réparer l'armure du chevalier Deathmask, prépares l'atelier.

- Bien, maître.

Death posa son urne sur le sol et s'assit dessus, attendant de pouvoir passer à l'atelier de Mü. Son apprenti semblait alerte, bien qu'il ne semblait pas très puissant. Le gosse aux cheveux roux avait certainement des compétences, mais son cosmos ne ressemble pas à celui d'un futur chevalier d'or. Bah, Mü n'avait probablement pas le caractère d'un entraîneur, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il lui avait pardonné sa paresse, il était surement trop doux.

On ne traitait pas un apprenti avec autant d'indulgente, ce n'était pas son fils, c'était son apprenti et par conséquent un futur guerrier. Comment allait-il se renforcer s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin gâté? Ridicule. Et comment Mü pouvait vivre avec un enfant, ça non plus il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, ils étaient bruyants, énervants, agaçants... et malicieux, le mythe de l'enfance innocente lui retournait les tripes, ceux qui en parlaient n'avaient visiblement pas vu comment les enfants se rassemblaient pour frapper le plus faible ou celui qui était différent.

Il continua à fumer sans se préoccuper de Mü. En temps normal, il ne fumait pas en présence de quelqu'un, mais, aujourd'hui, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il n'avait pas put dormir, sa visite aux précédents Cancer l'avait perturbé, ça, combiné avec la réunion... ça l'avait beaucoup trop affecté.

- Tu devrais éteindre ta cigarette, il n'est pas conseillé de fumer dans l'atelier.

Death le fit donc, de toutes manières il n'aimait pas fumer à intervalles trop rapproché, il fumait peu et ne voulait pas que ça change. Il chargea la caisse sur son dos et ils entrèrent dans le temple du Bélier, dans l'atelier où Kiki avait déjà allumé un feu et préparé les matériaux secret avec lesquels il pouvait réparer les armures. Il avait même laissé un plateau avec thé sur la table.

Death ouvrit l'urne du Cancer et s'assit sur un tabouret pour laisser Mü faire son travail, toutefois, sans quitter des yeux sa précieuse armure.

- Elle a quelques égratignures, je peux le réparer en quelques heures, mais le renouvellement de la circulation cosmique va me prendre deux ou trois jours.

- Aha... Que veux-tu en échange?

Mü et Kiki le regardèrent étrangement et Death grommela avec colère.

- Le prix, quelque chose que tu veux en échange de la réparation de l'armure.

- Pourquoi, vous avez de l'argent ? – Demanda Kiki avec une évidente ironie.

Le regard assassin suffit pour que le garçon blanchisse et se précipite pour se cacher derrière son maître.

- Je ne te demande aucun payement.

- Rien n'est gratuit. – Réplica Death, s'il était naturellement suspicieux, il l'était encore plus quand ça semblait trop bon.

- Réparer ton armure, c'est aider le Sanctuaire tout entier.

Cette raison sembla le satisfaire. Death acquiesça légèrement et renifla le thé avec un certain dégoût, il détestait le thé. La seule infusion acceptable, d'après lui, était une bonne tasse de café corcé, un bon café en provenance du Cameroun, avec beaucoup de caféine, fort, amère et dense.

- Je vois. – Commenta-t-il laissant le thé de côté. – Et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Athéna, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, elle incarne les valeurs qui valent la peine de se battre et de mourir.

Death renifla, mais ne fit pas de remarques désobligeantes.

Mü sortit l'armure du Cancer et la déposa sur une grande table de pierre. Cette armure était étrange, on la différentiait des autres rien qu'au premier coup d'œil.

Les armures d'or n'étaient pas vraiment faites de cette matière, mais d'une ramification divine de celle-ci, leur texture et leur ton pouvaient varier selon le signe du zodiaque, mais elles étaient exclusivement faites d'or divin. L'armure du Verseau avait une unique gemme sur la couronne lui conférant un pouvoir spécial sur les autres armures: une plus grande résistance au froid pour que son porteur soit à l'abri de son propre pouvoir.

L'armure du Cancer avait deux gemmes rouges, une sur le diadème et une autre dans le cou, mais elle avait également un emblème bleu sur tout son torse, une marque qu'aucune autre armure ne possédait. Peut-être était-ce là que résidait le pouvoir de voyage aux enfers.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'un tiers de sang est nécessaire pour réparer l'armure.

- Dans notre cas, ce n'est pas une réparation à proprement dite, un quart suffira, environ 1,3 litres.

Death hocha la tête et s'approcha, il y avait quelque chose de cruellement juste dans le fait de devoir arrosé l'armure de son propre sang, ne l'avait-il pas toujours taché de sang étranger? C'était ironique de voir que maintenant l'armure réclamait le sien, comme un vampire qui se nourrirait de son corps pour rajeunir. Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas déjà dévoré son âme? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de lui donner de son sang.

Sans plus tarder il se coupa le poignet droit et laissa couler son sang sur son armure. Il avait l'impression d'arroser son armure, le sang coulait sur elle, s'introduisant par ses intersections, rouge et or, rouge et bleu... s'alimentant de sa vie. Il commença à sentir ses mains trembler et la tête lui tourner à cause de sa perte de sang, il serra les dents, il ne devrait pas se sentir faible pour un quart de son sang, il était un chevalier d'or. C'était probablement à cause de cette satanée nuit d'insomnie qu'il avait passé.

Finalement, Mü leva la main, lui indiquant que c'était suffisant. Death acquiesça et alluma son cosmos dans son autre main.

- Attends, ce n'est pas... – Commença Mü alarmé.

Sans l'écouter, Death se saisit le poignet, brûlant sa chaire dans un sifflement, pour cautériser la plaie. Il serra les dents afin de ne pas gémir malgré la douleur et serra son poignet jusqu'à être sûr que les saignements aient cessés. Lorsqu'il retira sa main de son poignet droit, il y avait une vilaine cicatrice rouge et une croûte noire de sang coagulé et brûlé.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. – Dit Mü en observant la cicatrice assurément douloureuse. – J'airais pu te guérir sans douleur et sans laisser de traces.

Death haussa négligemment les épaules, il n'était pas masochiste, il n'aimait pas la douleur, mais il n'accepterait pas que Mü l'aide davantage, son orgueil avait déjà été suffisamment blessé par ce maudit chevalier du Bélier. Il était là parce qu'une armure plus puissante, c'était un Deathmask plus puissant et seul Mü pouvait faire cela.

Il s'était vu contraint à l'abandon lorsqu'il s'était opposé à Mü devant les chutes de Rozhan, face à Dokho, Shiryu et ce dernier, la retraite avait été la seule option possible en connaissant la puissance de Mü et de plus contre deux chevaliers d'or.

Il avait essayé de retrouver un peu de fierté en l'affrontant de nouveau en temps que spectre d'Hadès, mais...il avait été battu si facilement qu'il se haïssait lui-même. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été dans son élément avec un surplis, mais... Mü était tout simplement trop puissant. Ou lui avait été trop faible.

- Quand auras-tu terminé de la réparer?

- J'espère avoir fini dans deux ou trois jours.

- Très bien. Au revoir.

Deathmask se retourna pour partir quand Mü posa une main sur son épaule.

Il réagi en un éclair, se retourna et lui écarta la main d'un coup. Mü recula instantanément se mettant en garde face à sa véloce et hostile réaction.

- Ne me touche plus. – Grogna Death.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi brusque. – Réplica Mü avec sévérité.

- Contente toi de me laissez tranquille.

Death laissa là son armure et son urne, sortant de l'atelier et du Temple du Bélier. Mü aurait préféré qu'il s'asseye un moment au lieu de partir si vite, c'était mauvais de bouger après avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, il pourrait avoir le vertige et des chutes de tension, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air fatigué à son arrivée.

Mais si le chevalier du Cancer ne voulait pas rester, il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. Il appela Kiki pour pouvoir commencer à travailler sur l'armure.

- Maître, pourquoi aidez-vous cet homme ?

- Et pourquoi pas, Kiki?

Son nom complet était Kikieron, mais c'était un nom trop solennel pour un enfant si vif et gai. Il l'aimait comme un fils et avait l'espoir d'en faire un sage et noble chevalier, il en avait les capacités et pouvait compter sur la puissance du sang des enfants de l'Atlantide.

- Parce qu'il est méchant, maître, il ne faut pas être devin pour voir son mauvais karma, il est comme un vortex d'énergie négative!

Mü passa la main dans les cheveux rouges de son disciple. Oui, c'était vrai, mais Mü avait décidé que cela ne le stopperait pas, non seulement à cause de la demande de Dokho, mais pour lui-même. Et à cause de l'amertume, de l'humanité qu'il avait entrevue dans les yeux pourpre.

* * *

Death ressenti un vertige et dû s'asseoir sur les marches. Il maudit entre les dents, prenant sa tête à deux mains. Il était faible, honteusement faible.

« Les faibles meurent et personne ne s'en souvient, les forts gouvernent et dirigent les masses de misérables insectes, que veux-tu être, apprenti? »

Fort, il voulait être fort. Il avait besoin d'être fort. Seul le pouvoir pouvait l'aider, seul le fait d'être fort lui avait permis de survivre à son enfance, avoir été plus impitoyable que les autres lui avait permis d'en arriver là et d'avoir une armure d'or.

Il avait été vaincu par Shiryu car il s'était adouci. Il s'était affaibli et abandonné à être trop sûr de son pouvoir.

Cela ne se reproduira plus. Plus jamais. Tout comme Mü récupéra 100% du pouvoir de son armure, il regagnerai la puissance de son corps et de son cosmos. Il ne sera plus jamais vaincu, il ne sera plus jamais faible et ne fuira plus jamais.

Que Mü soit maudit, le puissant chevalier du Bélier, si sûr de lui dans son cosmos, ayant appris de Shion lui-même, l'ancien Pope. Avec ces impressionnants pouvoirs psychiques, semblables à ceux de Shaka, cet air de professeur de logique scolastique... lui offrant même de réparer son armure par simple déférence.

Supérieur. Mü était parfait, tous dans le Sanctuaire l'adorait, n'est-ce pas? Le merveilleux Mü ne pouvait rien faire de mal, tous le regardaient avec respect et admiration, même l'hautain chevalier de la Vierge, Shaka, appréciait sa sagesse, tous les chevaliers d'or venaient à lui s'ils avaient besoin d'un conseil. Et il était clair qu'il sera le bras droit de Dokho, le Pope actuel.

Il n'y avait aucunes fissures dans ses convictions, il avait même résisté à Shion ressuscité en tant que spectre. Il n'avait pas de défauts, pas un seul, tout le monde aimait le chevalier aux longs cheveux couleur lavande clair, il n'y avait pas de tache dans ses iris turquoise.

Assez, il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder Mü dans les yeux et se moquer de ses croyances sans crainte des représailles pour avoir tenu tête à quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui.

Il se leva lentement et quand il supera les vertiges, continua de monter les escaliers vers son temple. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Il baissa les yeux au-delà des temples des Gémeaux et du Taureau... quand il reviendrait chercher son armure d'or il devra se sentir plus fort et un jour, pas si éloigné, être si puissant qu'il n'aurait plus à se retenir ou se sentir inférieur à quiconque. Surtout à Mü.

Mü l'obsédait, il le détestait, il le haïssait profondément.

Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, pas même lui-même... il l'enviait.

* * *

**Note de noemiemendez:** et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé! Je suis contente! Merci à tous les lecteur/ices!


	4. Chapter 4 Le chemin de l'abîme

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews et surtour à Weird qui m'a aidée à réparer mes erreurs. Ca me motive de voir qu'on aime mon travail, et celui d'Altebar par la même occasion, et je compte bien traduire les autres chapitres, de mon point de vu, cette fic mérite d'être connue des francophones!

**Les Masques du Cancer**

**Chapitre 4 :****Le chemin de l'abîme**

Mü retira le surplus de poussière stellaire de l'armure dorée.

L'art de forger les armures sacrées d'Athéna s'était perdu, mais les anciens forgerons de l'Atlantide avaient légué les techniques de leur réparation à leurs descendants, comme Shion, qui l'avait enseigné à Mü, et Mü passait maintenant cette connaissance à Kiki, de maître à élève, d'Atlante à Atlante.

Il avait déjà réparé les insignifiantes, mais existantes rayures le jour antérieur, en fait, c'est Kiki qui s'en était chargé, et aujourd'hui, il restaurerait la circulation cosmique de l'armure.

Mü s'assit les jambes croisées aux pieds de l'armure pour méditer, son esprit ne fera plus qu'un avec son cosmos et ainsi il pourra pénétrer dans l'armure pour la parcourir spirituellement.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de cette technique avec les chevaliers de bronze, Seiya avait rit et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter de penser à un lavage de canalisation. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas nier la ressemblance, il préférait se les représenter comme les vaines et les artères de l'armure, et non en quelque chose aussi vulgaire que les tuyauteries.

Mü pénétra dans l'armure. Hier, quand Kiki avait décrit Deathmask comme un vortex d'énergie négative, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était comme un vortex, Mü commença à sillonner les « vaines » illuminant l'obscurité, soignant et revitalisant les conduits à son passage. Lorsqu'il abandonna les voies secondaires et passa aux principales, au vortex à proprement dit, il découvrit réellement la justesse de la description.

« Yomotsu » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ça ressemblait au pouvoir du trou de la mort. Le vortex, obscure, sinistre, il semblait exercer la même pression et posséder la même aura que le chemin de l'abîme. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que deux chemins vers le royaume d'Hadès : mourir en usant du huitième sens et le passage par le château d'Hadès, actuellement scellé dans la montagne des Cinq Piques. Mais il semblerait qu'il y en ait un troisième, l'armure du Cancer renfermait dans son centre cosmique un troisième chemin de l'abîme ! C'est pour ça que Deathmask pouvait l'utiliser pour aller et venir au Yomotsu !

Il avait froid, un froid au-delà du physique, son âme sentait le contacte de l'Enfer, la pression d'une autre dimension, l'appel de la damnation comme un chant de sirène…Immédiatement, Mü sortit de l'armure, réunissant de nouveau son esprit, son cosmos et son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et étudia le métal doré avec préoccupation et perplexité. Qu'est-ce que ce serait de porter cette armure ? De sentir constamment l'existence du Yomotsu, être conscient à toutes heures des âmes condamnées à l'abîme… Était-ce ça que sentaient les chevaliers du Cancer ? Était-ce ça que ressentait Deathmask ?

Cette armure devait être une malédiction pour son possesseur.

- Maître ? Maître, vous êtes pâle.

Mü tranquillisa Kiki et fit une pause pour manger. L'armure attendrait, il savait maintenant quelles précautions il devait prendre pour l'explorer, on ne pouvait pas traiter la mort à la légère.

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle les chevaliers du Cancer étaient monstrueux ? À cause de l'armure ? Ils portaient l'Enfer en eux, la mort devenait aussi familière que l'air qu'ils respiraient, ils ne cessaient jamais de percevoir la fin… Personne ne pouvait rester inaffecté face à cette sensation, cette conscience du vide, cette connaissance du désespoir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les dieux avaient accordés un pouvoir si perturbateur à l'une des armures d'or, un pouvoir qui malmenait et contaminait le cosmos de son porteur. Dès l'instant où ils la revêtaient pour la première fois, ils en souffraient…

Il se rappelait encore de sa première rencontre avec Death. C'était il y a si longtemps… Ils avaient quel âge ? Dix-sept ? Dix-huit ans ?

Ils étaient la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or, quasiment tous du même âge dans une fourchette d'environ quatre ans et terminant la dernière phase de leur entraînement, celle où ils vivaient déjà au Sanctuaire et déjà dignes de l'armure et ne devaient plus qu'attendre que leur prédécesseur la leur cèdent et se retirent de leurs charges ou, en de rares cas, meurent. Entretemps, ils s'entrainaient et accomplissaient des missions avec leur maître ou en solitaire.

C'était le bon temps, Mü se sentit nostalgique et se retira dans sa chambre désirant consacrer quelques heures à se rappeler ces années, quand il faisait la course avec Aldébaran, Aphrodite draguant impudemment chacun d'entre eux et essayant en vain d'attirer l'attention de Shaka, Milo se disputant sans cesse avec Shura, Camus se languissant de son foyer…

Quels jeunes ils avaient été, quels jeunes ils étaient encore, mais combien ils avaient chan

Deathmask, il se rappelait encore le moment où il avait entendu son nom pour la première fois...

* * *

_Il y a huit ans…_

- Quelqu'un arrive, maître.

Shion acquiesça, satisfait du fait que même en pleine méditation, son élève ait perçu les cosmos qui s'approchaient. Il fera un bon chevalier du Bélier, il était sans aucun doute déjà prêt à revêtir l'armure dorée. Shion pensait renoncer à sa charge de chevalier et uniquement se consacrer à celle de Grand Pope.

Il était fier de Mü, le prochain chevalier du Bélier, un atlante de vieille souche. Il était noble, intelligent et deviendra sage.

- En effet, il semblerait que le chevalier du Cancer ramène finalement son disciple.

Mü soupira avec résignation. Eistibus lui donnait la chaire de poule, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il était un chevalier d'or alors que tous les autres étaient nobles, justes et admirables.

Eistibus apparu sur le seuil c'était un homme grand et fort, avec une longue et lisse chevelure blanche qui descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture, son visage était large et affilé, avec de froids yeux verts et des sourcils fins et fournis qui lui donnaient un aire diabolique, au cas ou son sourire sarcastique ne l'accentuait pas assez.

Le chevalier du Cancer n'était pas souvent au Sanctuaire, mais quand il y était, c'était effrayant. Il semblait qu'Eistibus prenait plaisir à effrayer les disciples de ses compagnons ou simplement à être menaçant et détestable avec tout le monde. Ses blagues, cruelles et de mauvais goût, étaient craintes de beaucoup.

Mü n'oubliera jamais son dégoût lorsqu'il avait trouvé un agneau décapité devant la porte du temple du Bélier. Shion avait exigé une explication d'Eistibus, lequel s'était contenté de rire et commenter qu'il voulait seulement montrer à Mü d'où venait la viande qu'ils mangeaient.

C'était un homme répugnant qui se montrait cruel pour distraction.

- Salut, Grand Pope Shion, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Aiolos a été nommé chevalier du Sagittaire il y a deux jours, un grand événement, c'est un jeune digne et valeureux.

- Plutôt stupide. Je parierai les deux yeux que sa bravoure finira par le tuer. – Réplica Eistibus d'un geste dédaigneuse.

Mü voulu défendre son compagnon, mais un regard de Shion, son cher maître, l'y fit renoncer. Même s'il avait des raisons, un apprenti ne pouvait pas élever la voix face à un chevalier d'or.

- C'est ton opinion. – Shion fit un geste vers la porte. – Tu viens me présenter le futur chevalier du Cancer ?

- Mon disciple, c'est ça. – Eistibus se tourna. – Viens ici, gamin !

Le jeune qui entra dans était légèrement plus grand que lui, les muscles jeunes, mais marqués. Shion ressentit un puissant cosmos, digne d'un chevalier d'or. Son physique dévoilait un dur entrainement, mentalement, il perçut, également, une habilité télé-kinésique et télé-phatique latente, pas grand-chose, mais assez pour devenir chevalier d'or. Malheureusement, il vit aussi qu'il portait les cicatrices d'un entrainement avec Eistibus, son cosmos avait cette petit quelque chose de corrompu qui ne pouvait venir que d'avoir foulé le Yomotsu, sans parler de son visage, un garçon si jeune ne devrait pas avoir un regard aussi dur, un air aussi dur avec seulement dix-sept ans… Il sera assurément comme le reste de son obscure lignée.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Deathmask.

Shion s fut aussi perplexe que son élève Mü, qui ne put pas se contenir :

- Ce n'est pas un nom, ça.

Le disciple d'Eistibus le regarda avec une haine immédiate, ce n'était pas la colère normale de ses autres compagnons, c'était de la rage. Une haine réelle.

- C'est mon nom. – Grogna-t-il menaçant.

- Mais pas le nom avec lequel tu es né. – Ajouta rapidement Shion, peu disposé à avoir une démêlée entre disciples. – Je veux ton véritable nom.

- Son nom est Deathmask. – Intervint Eistibus avec un sourire légèrement orgueilleux et son éternelle moquerie.

Shion regarda Deathmask avec peine. Un enfant innocent avait été transformé en un adolescent sombre et aigri, et il ne doutait pas qu'il grandirait pour devenir l'exacte copie d'Eistibus. Tout comme Eistibus s'était transformé en le monstre qu'avait été Simikiel. Le cercle ne se rompra donc jamais ? Maîtres cruels créant des disciples sur lesquels ils répétaient leur propre entrainement.

- C'est bon, sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, jeune Deathmask.

Mü fronça les sourcils, le nouvel arrivant n'avait même pas incliné la tête par déférence devant le Pope, il était clair qu'il était comme Eistibus. Tous deux rebroussèrent chemin et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la tradition était de se présenter au Pope, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Shion doutait qu'Eistibus n'aurait consentit ne serait-ce qu'à lui présenter le petit.

Mü ne revit pas le nouveau avant la tombée de la nuit, quand il descendit chaque temple jusqu'à celui du Bélier puisque son maître demeurait dans celui du Pope.

Quand il passa par le quatrième, il vit le disciple d'Eistibus assit sur les escaliers. Deathmask… Mü était le premier à dire que son prénom était particulier, monosyllabique, mais Deathmask n'était pas un nom, mais plutôt un surnom. Et un très désagréable. Qui voudrait d'un nom pareil ?

- Bonne nuit. – Il décida finalement de le saluer avec une prudente neutralité.

Death se retourna pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule avec méfiance. Ces yeux… étaient impénétrables, marquant le visage juvénile avec une dureté prématurée.

- Je suis Mü, disciple de Shion, Grand Pope et chevalier du Bélier.

Le nouveau se leva les mains dans les poches, dédiant à Mü un sourire arrogant chargé d'une malveillance qui semblait provenir du visage de son abominable maître.

- Tu présupposes que ça m'intéresse de savoir qui tu es. Mü… Qui t'as donné ce nom ? Ta mère était une vache ?

Le jeune atlante resta pétrifié, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, bien sûr, des fois les autres faisaient des blagues similaires sur son prénom, mais toujours avec lui, avec bon humeur et sans intention de le blesser. Et, bien sûr, sans y inclure sa mère.

Deathmask se moquait de lui. Mü serra les poings et le regarda avec colère et sévérité.

- Toi, tu n'as même pas de vrai nom.

- J'en ai gagné un meilleur, tu devrais peut-être faire pareille, l'agneau.

Mü fut sûr qu'Eistibus lui avait raconté la blague de l'agneau décapité, ce qui rendait le surnom menaçant. Deathmask n'était vraiment rien de plus que le reflet du chevalier du Cancer.

Ce battre contre lui ne servait à rien. Il savait qu'il pouvait gagner, il le sentait dans son cosmos, mais c'était justement pour ça que commencer un combat ne rimait à rien, d'abord les chevaliers ne devaient combattre que pour leur déesse Athéna, un chevalier combattait pour servir la justice, non pour des problèmes personnels.

- Bonne nuit, Deathmask. – Dit-il continuant son chemin.

- Bonne nuit, petit agneau.

Mü soupira sans se retourner, il semblerait que quand Eistibus abandonnerait sa charge, il n'aurait toujours pas la paix d'un Sanctuaire d'hommes justes et droits. Deathmask était là pour s'en assurer.

* * *

_Présent..._

Death avait commencé à le respecter et cesser de l'appeler "agneau" dès qu'il avait vu un combat d'entraînement entre lui et Shion. Parce que c'était la seule chose que Death respectait, le pouvoir. Il était présomptueux, oui, mais pas stupide.

Mü se coucha sur son lit. Dans son esprit, il continuait de voir un Deathmask de dix-sept ans, plus svelte, avec les cheveux courts et gris foncé, qui deviendront blanc en à peine quatre ans, mais le même regard, dur, cruel, moqueur… mais il remarquait maintenant qu'il y avait toujours eu une pointe d'amertume. Une douleur interne.

Les yeux sont, après tout, les fenêtres de l'âme.

Comment aurait été Death s'il était né sous un autre signe et avait été formé par un autre chevalier ? S'il avait été choisi pour porter une autre armure.

Peut-être que s'était de leur fautes à tous, mais, ce qui était sûr, était que Death n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'ils veuillent de sa compagnie, et sa langue était aussi aiguisée que l'Excalibur de Shura, même si… personne n'avait réellement fait d'effort pour que le disciple d'Eistibus soit bien reçu au Sanctuaire. Son cosmos avait été tellement agressif qu'il dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher. Et Mü n'avait évidemment pas voulu le côtoyer après sa première impression.

Était-ce de la faute de Death ? Évidemment, sans conteste, rien n'avait indiqué qu'il était possible de devenir l'ami de l'acariâtre et cruel apprenti.

Mais à ce moment, Mü pensa à Aphrodite.

Aphrodite y était parvenu. Mü n'avait jamais vu Death se montrer cruel avec le chevalier des Poissons, ni même quand ils étaient apprentis. En fait, les deux chevaliers semblaient se protéger l'un l'autre, on pouvait même dire que Death était légèrement protecteur, pas directement, mais il semblait toujours être près du chevalier des Poissons comme une menace silencieuse, une présence imposante dans le dos de l'éphèbe.

S'il pouvait manifester de la considération pour Aphrodite, qui n'avait rien en commun avec lui, sauf des mœurs légères, n'aurait-il pas pu fraterniser avec les autres s'il avait fait un effort ? Il y avait un espoir, Mü souhaitait réellement pénétrer cette armure de rancœur et haine, celle créée par Eistibus et Deathmask lui-même. Il y avait des facteurs qui avaient fait de Death celui qu'il était, et il était décidée les vaincre.

Demain, quand il aura terminé de réparer l'armature, il ira parler avec Aphrodite. Il avait besoin de savoir comme il pourrait s'approcher de Death sans se brûler.

* * *

Deathmask déchargea sa fureur contre les visages pétrifiés détruisant les murs du temple. Ces figures avaient été le témoignage de sa force, la preuve physique de son unique moral, qu'il pouvait tuer qui il voulait s'il en avait envie, c'était le fondement de sa force.

Maintenant… ils ne signifiaient plus rien. Ils étaient juste… Rien du tout !

La pression de son attaque détruisit une autre rangé de visages. Death maudit la portée limité de son attaque. Il devait plus s'entrainer, encore plus. Son attaque des _"Cercles d'Hadès"_ n'était pas suffisante, il ne pouvait pas continuer à dépendre du gouffre de l'enfer, il devait devenir plus puissant, beaucoup plus. Il continua à frapper, ignorant ses jointures sanguinolentes, la blessure à son poignet… ignorant la douleur pour alimenter sa volonté.

Il ne se reposerait pas avant de réussir. Il ne s'arrêterait devant rien. C'était son objectif, développer un cosmos puissant et un esprit ferme, qui ne se laissera pas prendre par les faibles émotions, que rien ne pourrait retenir. Il devait être le plus puissant.

Il devait défier les chevaliers et les dieux… il devait défier le destin et tromper la mort. Il devait être fort, il ne tomberait plus, il ne perdrait plus la vie. Il avait besoin d'un entrainement plus dur, il devait se forcer, il devait être aussi brutal que l'avait été Eistibus lors de son entrainement, c'était ainsi qu'il était devenu fort et ainsi il le redeviendrait.

Et s'il devait voyager à la frontière de l'Enfer, il le ferait. Il ne dépendrait plus jamais de son armure. Il leva l'index et concentra son cosmos.

- Par les Cercles d'Hadès !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** D'après l'astrologie populaire, le Cancer est le signe de la maternité et la sensibilité de la Lune comme être protecteur, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait des cherches et j'ai trouvé des raisons pour lesquelles Death aurait pu être présenté comme le vilain du Sanctuaire :

Dans l'ancien Egypte, la constellation du Cancer était _Κλαρια_, la bête, le Pouvoir de l'Obscurité, et fut identifié à Anubis.

Nombre d'astrologues disent que c'est significatif que Pluton (la planète), fut découverte dans la longitude du Cancer, et la première bombe atomique a explosé quand Saturne était dans sa longitude. Saturne est considéré comme maléfique dans le Cancer, vu qu'il y est opposé, même la Peste Noir de 1593 coïncide avec la transition de Saturne par le Cancer.

Dans l'épisode G, Death dit :

- La Nativité, une réunion d'étoiles présentes dans le Cancer, ma constellation protectrice, est connue dans le lointain Orient comme « la Porte des Âmes ». On dit que les âmes des morts s'y dirigent quand ils abandonnent leurs corps.

**Note de noemie : **je ne sais pas s'il dit vraiment ça, mais bon… Je trouve que j'ai utilisé beaucoup trop de fois le mot "abîme", mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver de synonyme...


	5. Chapter 5 Roses et Épines

**Chapitre 5 : Roses et Épines**

La douzième maison, le temple des Poissons. Depuis les escaliers l'on sentait le parfum des roses. Mü monta jusqu'à l'entrée du temple entouré de roses fleuries semblables à des rubis sur la colonne de l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas encore fini de réparer l'armure du Cancer, il y avait passé toute la matinée, mais la rénovation le fatiguait beaucoup plus de ce qu'il avait pensé à cause de la constante tension du gouffre des Enfers. Il affectait sa concentration et ses facultés curatives sur les voies de cosmos.

Il avait donc décidé de faire une pause et faire la visite qu'il avait planifiée au douzième temple pour parler avec son gardien, Aphrodite. Quand il arriva à l'entrée, il augmenta son cosmos pour prévenir son arrivée et, peu après, Aphrodite apparu sur le perron. Splendide, comme toujours, Aphrodite était la quintessence de la beauté et de l'élégance. Sa beauté était enivrante, tout comme son odeur. Mü regrettait juste que sa beauté, qui aveuglait tan de monde, ait aussi aveuglé Aphrodite, dont le reflet du miroir l'avait consumé à l'image de Narcisse.

Parce qu'Aphrodite avait trouvé dans le miroir tous ce qu'il pouvait désirer… excepté la vérité et l'amour. Mü n'avait pas besoin de trop réfléchir pour connaître la vraie nature d'Aphrodite, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa fascinante apparence l'avait condamné à de nombreuses déceptions et mensonges.

- Bonnes après-midi, Mü, quelle agréable visite, j'allais me faire une tasse de chocolat, puis-je t'en proposer une ?

- Avec plaisir.

Un parfait chevalier, Aphrodite pouvait être accusé de beaucoup de choses, mais jamais de mauvais hôte… quand il le souhaitait.

À l'intérieur du temple d'Aphrodite il y avait un jardin à ciel ouvert, un bel endroit isolé du reste du monde, avec une petite table et deux chaises sous un parasol, entouré de gazon, de rosiers et d'un unique saule. De toute évidence, le chevalier des Poissons avait une âme poétique malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui. Superficiel ? Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité sur le chevalier d'or.

- J'adore avoir de la compagnie. – Aphrodite servit le chocolat chaud et une assiette de biscuits*.

Éduqué et de bonne conversation, en bref Aphrodite et Mü conversaient amicalement sur de nombreux thèmes banals comme le temps, les fleurs du jardin, le futur mariage de Seiya et Shaina, l'amazone** de l'Ophiuchus… se relaxant.

- L'on entant les cloches de mariage dans le Sanctuaire.

- Dans le Sanctuaire ? – Mü prit une gorgée de chocolat sans cacher sa seine curiosité.

- En effet, il semblerait qu'Aiolia et Marine, l'amazone de l'Aigle, aient décidé d'arrêter de se regarder de loin comme des amoureux platoniques.

- Pour de vrai ? Je m'en réjouis, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre eux.

- Oui, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à chercher un partenaire pour les autres.

- En effet.

- Vraiment ? – Aphrodite se surprit. – Parce qu'il semblerait qu'Aldébaran t'a vu descendre à ton temple en compagnie de Deathmask.

Mü fut médusé. Avec quelle facilité Aphrodite l'avait abasourdit !

- Ah… eh… c'est vrai.

- Oh, c'est étonnant. – Aphrodite déplaça sa tasse. – Vraiment étonnant, comme ça, vous êtes allés ensemble à ton temple. Comment va-t-il ?

Incroyable. Mü ne pouvait faire autrement que d'admirer la manière dont Aphrodite avait mené la conversation où il voulait sans forcer la situation, avec habilité et doigté… combien de fois les autres oubliaient l'astucieux que pouvait être Aphrodite sous son apparente superficialité, si astucieux.

- Ben, je voulais réparer son armure et il l'a apporté à mon temple.

- Que c'est gentil de ta part.

- Je devais le faire. – Mü sentit le besoin de se défendre, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de la raison. – Son armure était abimée… la tienne aurait également besoin d'une révision ces prochains jours.

Aphrodite acquiesça distraitement, sans donner aucune importance à la révision de son armure.

- Vous avez parlé de quelque chose ? Comment va Death ? Je me demande s'il se porte bien, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il va… bien, je crois.

- Tu crois ? Mmmmh… Ça m'étonne que Death ait accepté de te donner son armure, et c'est très aimable de ta part de t'avoir proposé de l'aider.

La voix d'Aphrodite était devenue mielleuse et ses regardes plus étudiés, Mü resta assis en silence, sans savoir comment réagir. Aphrodite insinuait que… ? Il devait admettre son trouble, il était venu poser des questions sur Death et demander des conseils, mais maintenant il hésitait à le faire.

- En fait, je… tu vois, je voudrais… je suis là pour te parler de Deathmask.

Aphrodite montra un authentique effarement. De Death ? Intéressant. Très intéressant. D'abord Shura lui apprend qu'Aldébaran a vu les deux chevaliers descendre au temple du Bélier et maintenant Mü lui rend visite… et lui parle précisément du chevalier du Cancer.

- De Death ?

- Sur son caractère… j'ai des difficultés à traiter avec lui, je me demandais si tu pouvais me conseiller sur la manière de procéder.

Oh, quelle information juteuse, Aphrodite n'en pouvait plus. Délicieux.

- Mmmmh. – Chantonna-t-il joyeusement. – Je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait pour que quelqu'un se rende compte de l'attrait que possède le protecteur de la maison du Cancer.

Mü se scandalisa. Aphrodite pensait réellement que Death l'intéressait sentimentalement ! Il leva les mains pour se dépêcher de le corriger.

- Non, non, non, je veux juste le connaitre mieux, dépasser nos différences, tu comprends ?

Aphrodite effeuilla une rose distraitement, c'est très plaisant de se sentir en position de force par rapport à Mü, il voulait quelque chose et Aphrodite était celui qui l'avait.

- Bien sûr, Mü, je comprends parfaitement ton désir de mieux le connaitre, après tout Death est un homme désirable.

- Je veux juste vaincre son inimitié. – Mü commença à sentir le rouge s'étendre sur ses joues sans pouvoir l'éviter. – C'est vrai, c'est juste ça.

- Oh Mü, tu ne peux pas nier son attrait.

Délicieux, il avait le chevalier du Bélier rougissant et visiblement et gêné s'agitant sur sa chaise. Mü et Deathmask ! Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, c'était le plus surprenant qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il jouissait repoussant Mü dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Je ne le nie pas. – Confessa Mü. – Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la question.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. – « Bien que ça m'enchanterait », ajouta mentalement Aphrodite. – C'est normal que son magnétisme t'attire.

Du coup, Mü ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit l'image de Death, le torse à demi-nu, la chemise ouverte, l'expression entre amusée et malicieuse, la cigarette en ses lèvres sensuelles… tout d'un coup tout avait un érotisme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué… ou qu'il avait délibérément ignoré.

Aphrodite souriait, il avait un don naturel pour lire dans les personnes, il avait, après tout, une âme poétique, sentimental, il savait voir au-delà de ce qu'on lui présentait, ou c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il pouvait voir était que Mü avait un soudain intérêt pour Death et c'était plus que suffisant pour lui.

Même s'il ne leur donnait pas la moindre chance. Death et Mü ? Même pas en rêve, le cœur de Death avait une cuirasse d'épines qui n'avaient rien à envier à ses plus dangereux rosiers, sans mentionner l'évidente rancœur que Death gardait pour le chevalier du Bélier et son dédain pour tous ceux autour de lui.

- Aphrodite. – Mü s'efforça pour rejoindre son temple. – Vraiment, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin est que tu me conseilles sur la façon d'arrondir les angles avec le chevalier du Cancer. Tu te précipite dans tes… insinuations.

Il ne pensait pas permettre que le chevalier des Poissons continu à manipuler la conversation et dominant le thème à sa convenance. Il ne serait pas l'objet de la malice d'Aphrodite.

- Bon, bon, si tu le dis. Je serais très heureux de te conseiller, Mü, je sais le difficile que ça peut être de traiter avec Death.

- D'après ce que je sais, tu es son seul ami.

Aphrodite sentit gonfler son ego, bien sûr qu'il l'était, mais Death ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement. Ils étaient sporadiquement amants, et amis à leur très spéciale manière. L'un trouvait dans l'autre quelque chose… quelque chose de chaud, il ne savait pas ce que c'était pour Death, peut-être simplement l'acceptation. Aphrodite de son côté… se sentait protégé, ne se sentait pas dépendant de sa beauté, il savait pertinemment que si son visage était défiguré ou âgé… Death ne lui tournerait pas le dos, il serait là, toujours, un pilier de force et de confiance en soi qui le protégerait. Parce que Death et Aphrodite ne se jugeaient pas et c'était plus que suffisant pour ce qu'ils avaient.

Non, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Mais Aphrodite admettait qu'être le seul ami de Death, ce qui était un privilège, l'emplissait de fierté de par l'exclusivité. Il était le seul qui avait réussit à se glisser derrière le bouclier de Death, le seul qui connaissait l'intimité de sa chambre. C'était son exclusivité, et il doutait qu'un autre puisse obtenir la même chose.

- Oui, même si ce brusque changement d'attitude continu de me surprendre… bien sûr que je vais t'aider. – Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, Aphrodite était conscient de l'importance d'avoir la confiance de Mü.

Mü finit son chocolat chaut et se calma.

Soudain, tous les deux sentirent un frisson. Aphrodite laissa tomber sa tasse et Mü resta paralysé. Ça avait été un souffle glacial dans les profondeurs de leur cœur, jusqu'à la moelle des os, comme une vague de désespoir d'origine inconnue.

Un cri. Un cri dans le Cosmos. Un hurlement d'agonie, une demande d'aide dont l'origine n'était pas humaine.

Une armure d'or exhalait un cri pour son maître. Le signe du Cancer.

- Death ! – Exclamèrent Aphrodite et Mü à l'unisson.

- Son armure… mais elle est dans mon temple, dans mon atelier…

- Elle sent son maître ! – Aphrodite se leva. – Il se passe quelque chose.

L'un d'une pensée et l'autre avec une vague de roses se téléportèrent au quatrième temple à la recherche de Deathmask.

Ils coururent à l'intérieur pour trouver les visages détruits, par ce qui semblait le fruit d'une attaque de colère, mais aucune trace ce Death ou de son cosmos. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la face de la Terre.

- L'armure ! – Exclama Mü.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la première maison et entrèrent dans l'atelier. À l'intérieur, ils virent l'armure du Cancer, encore disposée sur la table, émettant son cosmos doré en une faible demande d'aide, en un écho de douleur, pleurant son maître absent.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Les armures d'or sont connectées avec nous, ce sont des parties de notre esprit et cosmos, même si son maître ne la porte pas, ils ont un lien que seule l'armure ou Athéna peuvent rompre.

- Mais ou est… ?

Aphrodite se tut en comprenant… Death était vraiment fou s'il avait fait ça… non, ce n'était pas possible !

- Au Yomotsu ! Death est allé au gouffre des Enfers !

Mü s'agenouilla à côté de l'armure, consterné, Aphrodite devait avoir raison, Death était allé à ce dangereux endroit sans son armure !

- Ce... ce fou. – Aphrodite leva ses mains à ça tête avec préoccupation. – S'il est blessé… s'il est maltraité… personne d'autre que lui ne peut aller et venir au Yomotsu !

Death… n'importe quoi avait pu lui arriver et son armure était la seule qui le sentait, rien d'étonnant qu'elle soit désespéré. Elle avait crié de toutes ses forces pour sauver son maître et demander de l'aide.

Shura apparu quelques instants plus tard, avec un air de surprise. Mü ne pu que se réjouir de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre appréciait le chevalier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Deathmask ?

Aphrodite se dépêcha d'expliquer ce qui se passait au chevalier du Capricorne. Shura regarda l'armure avec préoccupation et prit Aphrodite par les épaules pour tenter de le calmer.

- Calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'on peut fait quelque chose… calme-toi.

- Il y a quelque chose.

Mü regarda les deux autres chevaliers, il savait comment ils pouvaient aider Death.

- Le centre cosmologique de l'armure du Cancer détient la porte du royaume des morts.

Shura et Aphrodite ne purent cacher leur surprise.

- Il a un passage vers le Yomotsu dans son armure ?

- C'est ça, je peux l'utiliser pour voyager au Yomotsu… mais j'ignore si je pourrai l'utiliser pour revenir.

Shura du Capricorne fronça des sourcils, Aphrodite s'agrippa les bras avec préoccupation.

- J'irai. – Dit Shura avec fermeté.

Sentant l'appel de l'armure du Cancer, il avait couru à la recherche du chevalier. Il n'était pas d'accord avec la cruauté de Death, mais ils s'étaient respectés l'un l'autre pendant de nombreuses années, ils avaient partagé certains points de vue… mais, au final, Shura avait toujours cru en Athéna.

Death pouvait être accusé de nombreux crimes et ce ne serai pas Shura qui le défendrai, mais le chevalier du Capricorne sentait qu'il lui devait encore du respect, même si Death n'avait jamais excusé ses crimes. C'était parce qu'à sa manière, Shura pouvait voir de l'honneur dans le chevalier, un tordu et sombre, mais un code malgré tout… il savait bien ce que c'était que d'avoir une conception erronée de l'honneur. Death croyait à sa propre justice, la justice détenue par un seul homme puissant, parce qu'il ne confiait pas dans les humains ou en quelqu'un d'autre pour obtenir la paix.

Et précisément en raison de sa propre histoire, il ne jugerait pas Death, et qu'il devait croire que tous méritaient une chance de rédemption, tout comme lui. Et Aphrodite. Tout le monde avait une seconde chance de trouver la paix dans leur âme.

- Non. – Lui réplica Mü. – J'ai une plus grande connaissance des pouvoirs psychique de téléportation, s'il y a une opportunité de revenir, j'aurai plus de possibilités.

- Mais…

- Vous, vous resterez pour maintenir le cosmos de l'armure illuminé, vous serez mon signal, mon chemin de retour.

Il avait de l'autorité, en moment comme celui-ci l'on percevait l'influence de son signe, Ariès, le bélier d'Arès, seigneur de la guerre. Shura et Aphrodite acquiescèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté de l'armure du Cancer, allumant leur cosmos pour garder allumé celui de l'armure et que son appel ne cesse pas. Mü se positionna à la tête et étendit les mains, il devait voyager au centre de l'armure, puis se téléporter par le trou central.

L'armure du Cancer réclamait son maître, et il le trouverait.

* * *

Le Yomotsu s'ouvrit devant ses yeux.

Désorienté, Mü dû dédier quelques minutes à se stabiliser et se positionner sur le sol, tout autour de lui n'était que désolation, une terre morte et stérile, une terre noire et cendres, des cours d'eau caustiques et eaux stagnantes, il n'y avait pas de vent, pas le moindre souffle de vie, l'air lui-même semblait être mort et vicié.

Et sur une colline, se déplaçant inexorablement vers leur destin, on apercevait les lumières moribondes des âmes qui abandonnaient le monde des vivants pour se lancer dans le Yomotsu et finir dans le royaume des morts. Elles étaient comme hypnotisées par un chant inaudible mais réel, pour abandonner définitivement leurs vies.

Il devait trouver Death. Il se concentra et, heureusement, trouva son cosmos, il était faible, mais claire dans un monde complètement mort. Il avança précautionneusement, ce monde étrange pouvait recéler des dangers, des fantômes et des esprits tourmentés. Enfin, il vit le seul être vivant, à part lui-même, dans ce royaume de transit.

Deathmask était là, gisant au sol. Tournant autour de lui, comme des vautours, les âmes en peines, les fantômes pris au piège dans ce purgatoire, hurlaient et riaient, se moquaient et pleuraient, se nourrissant du cosmos chaque fois plus faible du chevalier tombé.

- Death ! – Mü couru à ses côtés et fut attaqué immédiatement par les fantômes.

_« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »_

_« Où est ma famille ? Dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'eux ! »_

_« Assassin, assassin, assassin, par ta faute je suis ici ! »_

_« Misérable lâche, moi, je suis mort et toi, tu es vivant, pourquoi ? »_

Ils avaient faim, ils voulaient consumer son âme, son cosmos, ils hurlaient et pleuraient parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas leur mort et lui enviaient sa chaleur. Mü sentit qu'on le piquait, comme une colonie d'abeilles furieuses.

- _Starlight Extinction _!

Les esprits crièrent et se consumèrent sous sa puissante attaque. Quand il fut convaincu qu'ils étaient seuls, Mü s'agenouilla à côté de Death et le retourna pour évaluer son état.

Il était blessé, il avait des ecchymoses qui n'avaient certes pas étés causées par les esprits… non, Death était resté dans ce monde plus de temps et il avait dû combattre contre quelque chose, ou peut-être s'était entrainé à de nouvelles techniques bien trop dangereuses. En sombrant dans l'inconscience il était devenu la proie des âmes en peine.

- Death, réveille-toi. – Il le redressa l'appuyant contre son épaule et le soutenant avec un bras dans son large dos.

Bon sang, combien de temps il était resté dans cette endroit ? Il était glacé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, venir ici sans son armure pour seule la déesse sait pourquoi. Il devait le sortir de là. Il ferma les yeux et chercha le chemin du retour, la lumière de l'armure du Cancer, le cosmos d'Aphrodite et de Shura, il devait les trouver…

_« Il n'y a pas de sorite, il n'y a pas d'espoir, tu resteras ici… »_

_« Il n'y a pas de paix, il n'y a pas de lumière, il n'y a rien… »_

_« Tu mourras ici, tu mourras ici de faim et de soif… »_

Les lamentations des esprits, l'appel du Yomotsu… il ne pouvait pas assez se concentrer ! Il regarda Death avec préoccupation, il était pale… les cheveux gris clairs étaient sals et son expression était d'épuisement total.

Mü illumina son cosmos essayant de réveiller Death, de lui donner un peu de force.

- Deathmask, aller, aller…

S'il ne se réveillait pas, ils mourront tous les deux.

**

* * *

**

Il faisait froid, c'était sombre… tout était brouillard et brume, lamentations et désespérassions. Il faisait tellement, tellement froid… il ne sentait plus ses membres, il ne sentait absolument rien.

Il était mort ? C'était ironique, mourir dans le Yomotsu, son âme n'aurait pas à faire un trop long voyage pour tomber dans les Enfers. Ce serait un chemin court, direct et, cette fois, sans retour. Il pouvait voir de nouveau les visages de son prédécesseur et de tous les anciens chevaliers du Cancer.

_« Encore toi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'a laissé une place. »_

Ça ne l'étonnerait pas, vraiment pas, les spectres d'Hadès riraient un moment sur son dos :

_« On te manquait tellement que tu es revenu ? Que c'est gentil de ta part, on continu où on s'était arrêté ? »_

Quelle blague. Et ce serait la fin, tourmenté pour l'éternité, point final, et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de résurrection intempestive, juste le néant éternel et la douleur sans fin. Agonie et souffrance, le châtiment de l'Enfer à ses pécheurs et quand il les aurait payé, tous et chacun d'eux, l'au-delà réservé aux chevaliers du Cancer.

L'obscurité l'entourait et… ouah, ce n'était pas là, la dernière fois. La lumière au bout du tunnel ? Était-ce une plaisanterie de la part d'Hadès et de ses spectres ? Non, ils n'aimaient pas les blagues ils étaient trop sérieux…

Un instant, ce n'était pas de la lumière, c'était un cosmos, il était chaud… il n'était pas mort… Death ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, le cosmos était chaud, serein… il lui plaisait. Il y avait un visage à côté du sien, un corps chaud à côté du sien… ce n'était pas Aphrodite, non, son cosmos n'était pas aussi puissant, si calme et ferme… et cet homme n'avait pas cette odeur de roses… il essaya de se concentré, mais ne put voir qu'un morceau de peau pale et des cheveux… cheveux lavande claire… Mü. Mais… c'était impossible, que ferait Mü ici ?

- Death ? Death réveilles-toi, c'est moi, Mü. Aller, tu dois nous sortir d'ici.

Ça devait être une maudite hallucination, Mü ne pouvait pas être dans le Yomotsu, non. Bordel, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Avec un effort démesuré il leva la main et prit les cheveux de Mü entre ses doigts, ils étaient long, soyeux… il était réel. Il tira dessus.

- AY ! Death, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Death lâcha un petit rire, oui, il était réel. Il eu l'envie de recommencer, mais ne gâcha pas son peu d'énergie. Il avait presque réussit à se tuer pendant qu'il entrainait… il eu envie de se gifler. Et Mü… Mü était venu le chercher ? Mais… pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Death, tu dois nous ramener au monde des vivants, je ne trouve pas le chemin du retour.

Il ne le trouvait pas ?... son armure, Mü avait utilisé le passage de son armure, il l'avait trouvé, alors c'était ça… maintenant il pouvait seulement utiliser le lien incassable de son armure pour rentrer. Mais… il n'avait plus de forces… espèce de crétin… il n'avait plus de forces…

- Je... J'peux pas…

- Quoi ?

- Mon cosmos… - Death eu l'impression de se noyer en l'admettant. – JE n'ai pas assez de cosmos…

Mü acquiesça, il n'était pas étonné, il était très faible. En quoi avait-il gâché son cosmos pour finir comme ça ? Seule une attaque vraiment puissante pouvait user tant de pouvoir, sur tout d'un chevalier d'or.

- Prends des forces du mien alors.

Death voulait refuser, le repousser et l'insulter, s'écarter de son appuis, il ne voulait pas de son aide, et encore moins laisser que le cosmos de Mü alimente le sien, mais ne pouvait pas. Il serra les dents avec rage, son sens commun l'incitait à accepter, ou ils mourraient là.

Mü patienta jusqu'à ce que, d'évidente mauvaise fois, Death hocha la tête, donnant son consentement.

Death sentit comme le cosmos de Mü le rejoignait et il l'accepta. Immédiatement, il sentit de la chaleur, ce cosmos était si différent du sien, il était puissant, mais ne l'écrasait pas, il était feu, mais ne brûlait pas, il était sécurité, confiance… il l'emplit jusqu'à ce que Death désira seulement s'enrouler dans cette sensation et dormir comme il n'avait pas dormit depuis des années.

- Death ?

Maudit soit-il, mil fois maudit pour le faire se sentir si bien. Death leva l'index vers le ciel obscur et ténébreux. Il convoqua les _Cercles d'Hadès_ inversés s'unissant à son armure.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans le monde de Saint Seiya, le chemin des morts est le chemin des Enfers… pour tous ! Je suppose que quand elles tombent, les âmes se séparent selon le jugement des spectres d'Hadès et certaines irons au ciel ou quelque chose comme ça parce que sinon c'est un peu bizarre et cruel.

**Note de Noémie :** * la traduction exacte est « une assiette de pates » et comme ça m'a semblé bizarre j'ai préféré changer.

** En espagnol, les femmes chevaliers sont des amazones.


	6. Chapter 6 Blessures et cicatrices

Salut ! Désolée du retard ! Entre les vacances sans ordi et la reprise des cours, j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi.

**Chapitre 6 : Blessures et cicatrices**

- Mü ! – Le visage de Dokho apparu au-dessus de lui, Mü réalisa alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol de son temple, il était secoué et se sentait nauséeux à cause du brusque retour au monde des vivants. À ses côtés, gisant à moitié sur lui et la tête encore appuyée contre son épaule, Death semblait à nouveau inconscient.

- Dokho…

Le chevalier de la Balance et grand Pope poussa un soupir de soulagement évident, Shura et Aphrodite vinrent immédiatement l'aider à se mettre debout et à lever Death qui ne poussa qu'un faible grognement quand ils le déplacèrent.

- Death ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? – S'écria Aphrodite.

Dokho aida Mü à s'assoir et se dépêcha d'aider Death, en se penchant sur lui pour examiner ses blessures. Elles n'étaient pas mortelles, ses plaies et ses contusions étaient plus ou moins graves, et son terrible état d'épuisement physique et surtout de son cosmos indiquaient qu'il était dû à un très dur entrainement, semblaient être le résultat d'avoir lancé une attaque bien trop puissante pour le cosmos de l'utilisateur. Sans parler de ce qui ressemblait à l'effet psychique d'une attaque mentale et une légère déshydratation. Death avait besoin d'eau, de penser ses plaies et de repos pour régénérer son cosmos, ce dernier de toute urgence. Bien qu'il sentait un peu du cosmos de Mü dans chevalier du Cancer, ce qui rendra les choses plus faciles. Il communiqua cette information à Shura et Aphrodite qui occupèrent rapidement de lever Death et de l'emmener dans une chambre que Kiki se dépêcha de préparer.

- Mü, tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui. – Déjà rétabli de sa déconcertante expérience des _Cercles d'Hadès_, Mü se leva sans difficultés. – Quand es-tu arrivé ?

- Dès que tu t'es téléporté au Yomotsu… Shura et Aphrodite m'ont dit ce qui s'est passé. Tu as pris un énorme risque.

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Ils parleront plus tard. Il y avait plus urgeant, Mü prit un bol d'eau et chargea Kiki de lui apporter la pharmacie. Dans la chambre d'ami, ou plutôt dans l'infirmerie, que Mü laissait toujours à disposition au cas où une armure devait être réparée et son propriétaire reprendre des forces suite à une trop grande perte de sang, Aphrodite et Shura déshabillaient Death pour pouvoir examiner ses blessures. Le chevalier empestait la corruption du Yomotsu.

Mü prit l'alcool et les pommades, seulement deux des blessures nécessitaient quelques points de suture.

- Aphrodite, essaye de le faire boire. – Dit-il.

Le chevalier des Poissons plaça un oreiller sous la tête de Death et commença à verser lentement de l'eau sous la sa langue pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe.

- Il est très faible… Je doute qu'il ait combattu quelqu'un dans ce monde ou que ce soit les âmes en peine qui l'aient mit dans cet état… il s'est forcé jusqu'à cette limite. – Murmura Shura.

- Il semblerait. – Dokho fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

Mü imbiba un chiffon d'alcool et se mit à nettoyer ses blessures une par une pendant qu'Aphrodite l'aidait en bougeant Death au besoin.

Shura et Dokho, ne pouvant aider en rien, se retirèrent dans l'atelier où l'armure du Cancer demeurait en silence, vivante, mais inerte.

Après l'alcool, Mü appliqua la pommade et les pansements où ils étaient nécessaires. Le corps de Death était aussi musclé et compact qu'il en avait l'air, forgé par des années d'entrainements physiques, et avec de vieilles cicatrices qui indiquaient clairement que les chevaliers du Cancer n'étaient pas tendre avec leurs élèves. Une longue cicatrice sur sa jambe, allant de la cuisse jusqu'à la cheville, attira spécialement son attention.

Mü parcouru inconsciemment la cicatrice avec ses doigts. Les muscles de Death étaient durs sous ses doigts, sa peau dorée, plutôt bronzée, peut-être en raison de son origine méditerranéenne.

Aphrodite coucha Death avec délicatesse et passa doucement une main sur son torse, dans des moments comme celui-ci, il regrettait que le cœur de Death ne soit pas vraiment sien. Il n'appartenait à personne, il était bien trop protégé, après tout le chevalier du Cancer avait passé de nombreuses années à tenter de renier son cœur. Il détourna les yeux du visage endormi de Death et observa Mü suivre cette longue cicatrice allant de la jambe jusqu'au pied, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées… Le côté malicieux et espiègle d'Aphrodite refit immédiatement surface.

- Comme une statue de bronze, pas vrai ?

Mü sursauta, il avait presque oublié la présence d'Aphrodite, il rougit et retira sa main avec culpabilité.

- Il serait préférable de le laisser dormir. – Dit-il immédiatement.

- Bien sûr.

Aphrodite décida de ne pas insister plus, pour l'instant. Après tout, Mü venait de sauver la vie de Death, il avait gagné une pause. Temporaire.

Et il devait admettre sa grande surprise, que Mü avait vraiment réagit avec rapidité, avec assurance, sincèrement soucieux de sauver Death. Personne n'avait jamais rien fait de tel pour le chevalier du Cancer. Mais Aphrodite connaissait Death et il soupçonnait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer avoir une dette aussi importante envers Mü du Bélier.

* * *

Ce plafond n'était pas celui de son temple. Ni celui des Poissons.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas reconnaître le toit sous lequel il dormait. Death leva la tête et étudia son environnement, il était dans l'un des temples, ils avaient tous une architecture similaire, grecque, comme il était commun dans les temples dédié à Athéna et aux signes du zodiaque. Cette chambre était dans des tons beige et crème, elle était lumineuse, sereine et simple.

Il se souleva sur les coudes, il était dans un lit blanc, individuel, dans une petite pièce, à sa droite il y avait une petite table et sur elle, un verre et une cruche d'eau, il y avait aussi un bol de fruits, des figues et des grenades.

On lui avait retiré ses habits et soigné ses blessures. Death s'appuya contre la tête du lit tentant encore de comprendre où il était et pourquoi.

La porte s'ouvrit et Death apprécia de voir un visage familier. Il apprécia beaucoup moins qu'Aphrodite lui saute dessus et l'embrasse.

- Death ! Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien.

Death grogna et supporta sans broncher l'étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite s'assieds sur le bord du lit de manière moins euphorique.

- On est où ?

- Dans le temple du Bélier, bien sûr.

Le temple du Bélier. Death se souvint clairement les circonstances de sa présence en ces lieux. Il grogna et appuya sa tête sur sa main dans un geste d'irritation, le cosmos de Mü… le chevalier du Bélier lui avait sauvé la vie… oh déesse.

- On s'inquiétait pour toi.

Devant le ton sérieux et même désapprobateur, Death leva les yeux. Aphrodite semblait vraiment en colère… et triste. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, Aphrodite était trop sensible, un rien le touchait. Ils étaient très différents, la plupart du temps Death ne comprenait pas ses sautes d'humeurs ou l'importance qu'il accordait aux gestes. Il était tout simplement au-delà de sa compréhension.

- Je vais bien. – Lui assura-t-il avec un grognement agacé, il ne voulait plus en parler.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! À quoi tu pensais ?

- N'en fais pas un drame, Aphrodite…

Aphrodite renifla, il savait par expérience qu'il était impossible d'obtenir quoi que se soit de plus profond de cette tête de mule. Il fit donc comme toujours, lire entre les lignes, à sa rude manière, Death voulait éviter qu'il ne se fasse trop de soucis, retirant de l'importance aux faits, même s'ils en avaient.

- Shura était là aussi, on était tous inquiets pour toi.

- Shura ? – Death arqua les sourcils de surprise… - Comment vous avez su… ?

- Ton armure, l'armure du Cancer te sentait et a crié.

Son armure. Death baissa les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées. Son armure avait imploré de l'aide pour son état. Sa précieuse armure. Si bien qu'avaient accouru à son aide Shura, Aphrodite et… Mü.

Ils étaient venu à son aide… jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour lui. D'un côté, ça le gênait d'avoir eu besoin d'aide, mais… ça le faisait se sentir bien que quelqu'un soit venu. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, et c'était… agréable.

Mais il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose quand il pensait qu'il devait la vie à Mü… Il devaiit la vie à Mü ! Il sentit une agonie presque physique et serra les poings de colère.

- Death, tu te sens mal ?

- Où est Mü ? – Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

- Il parle avec Dokho, il est arrivé pendant que vous étiez au Yomotsu.

- Ça fait combien de temps… ?

- Un jour, tu as dormis près de vingt quatre heures, d'hier l'après-midi à aujourd'hui.

Et il se sentait plus reposé, bien que son cosmos se rétablissait encore, il était ferme, il pouvait le sentir. Et il pouvait sentir encore autre chose, quelque chose de chaud qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais qui n'était pas envahisseur, c'était le cosmos de Mü, il le sentait encore à l'intérieur de lui, comme une présence qui le rassurait, comme l'odeur d'un être aimé… Mais il n'en voulait pas ! Non, il ne devait pas se sentir aussi bien de sentir Mü en son intérieur.

Aphrodite voyait l'angoisse de l'expression de Death et ça l'inquiétait vraiment, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis la confrontation avec Rhadamanthe, désespéré parce que son attaque ne pouvait rien face à cette créature qui provenait du royaume duquel le Cancer tirait son pouvoir. Comment affronter un spectre dont la force était l'abîme lui-même ? Death n'avait pas eu la moindre opportunité dans ces circonstances.

Maintenant il semblait tout aussi désemparé.

- Death ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vais bien, je veux rentrer à mon temple et récupérer mon armure.

- Je vais la chercher.

Death apprécia la solitude. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, reposant ses bras sur ses genoux et se cacha le visage dans ses avant-bras. Il se sentait mal… et bien… il n'aimait pas avoir des doutes, il était plus facile d'haïr tout le monde. Mais il avait une dette de vie envers Mü… celui pour qui il était allé au Yomotsu pour pouvoir surpasser… et il sentait une chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, un cosmos étranger, et pour une quelconque raison ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre. Il savait que, lorsque la dernière étincelle de ce cosmos disparaîtrait, il se sentirait horriblement vide. Froid, comme s'il perdait le soleil.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

* * *

- C'était très noble de ta part, mais très téméraire.

- Je devais le faire.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu sains et saufs.

Death se remettrait avec un cosmos à un niveau sûr, ils n'avaient pas craindre pour sa vie. Bien qu'il était plus préoccupé de savoir le pourquoi de sa dangereuse décision d'aller au Yomotsu et de risquer sa vie de cette façon. Et Dokho aussi s'inquiétait.

- Tu connaissais l'existence du passage au royaume d'Hadès de l'armure ? – Demanda finalement Mü.

- Oui. – Dokho acquiesça solennellement. – Il s'agit d'une arme puissante et dangereuse, d'avoir la possibilité de voyager aux Enfers en corps et âme, sans avoir besoin de mourir utilisant le huitième sens.

Mü ne comprenait pas, donner un pouvoir de spectre à un chevalier d'or ?

- Mais pourquoi lui a-t-on donné un tel pouvoir ? C'est une armure sacrée d'Athéna.

- C'est une question de stratégie, Mü. – Se hâta d'expliquer Dokho. – L'un des ennemis légendaire d'Athéna a toujours été Hadès.

- Posséder un tunnel vers le royaume d'Hadès, mais sous la domination d'un de ses chevaliers d'or. Une arme contre Hadès… - Compris Mü.

- De tous les signes du zodiaque, l'armure du Cancer s'est choisie en raison de ce don. En fait, ce don a joué un grand rôle dans la première guerre contre Hadès, crois-moi quand je te dis que sans le chevalier du Cancer Rahab, celle-ci aurait pu avoir une fin très différente.

C'était donc la carte dans manche d'Athéna. Un troisième chemin pour le royaume d'Hadès pour attaquer le roi des Enfers sans qu'il ne puisse s'attendre à la présence de l'ennemi dans son royaume. Le chevalier du Cancer pouvait voyager au gouffre du Yomotsu et apporter avec lui ses alliers pour attaquer par surprise se retirer à volonté.

- C'est un pouvoir dangereux. – Estima Mü.

- C'est vrai, c'est un lourd fardeau… il affecte énormément ses porteurs.

- Si ce don transforme les chevaliers du Cancer en assassins sans pitiés, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça en vaille la peine. – Réplica Mü avec colère.

Dokho ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas toute la vérité, ça n'avait pas toujours été un terrible fardeau à porter, non… tout avait commencé durant la première guerre contre Hadès, 243 ans plus tôt, depuis Rahab. Le pouvoir du Cancer avait toujours rendu les chevaliers du signe un peu sombres, mais n'avait pas été aussi dur… jusqu'à cette guerre fatidique.

Il y avait de nouveau quelque chose que Dokho ne lui disait pas. Mü serra les poings et fut tenté d'insister et de demander la vérité… mais s'abstint. Non, il devait se calmer, s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, il devait le trouver par lui-même, pas en interrogeant le Pope, sa position de pouvoir et de supériorité le plaçait dans un cadre délicat. Compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Death augmente sa rancœur.

- Mü… je devrais peut-être…

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. – Mü respira lentement. – Tu es le Pope, il ne serait pas juste que tu dises quelque chose sur un chevalier si celui-ci ne désir pas le rendre publique.

- Merci.

Aphrodite et Shura entrèrent dans la pièce peu de temps après, saluant respectueusement Dohko.

- Death est réveillé.

Mü se leva, heureux de ces nouvelles. Quand ils étaient revenu, Death s'était tout de suite évanouit, épuisé. Son cosmos avait été affaibli après l'effort pour les renvoyer dans le monde des humains, mais apparemment, le cosmos de Mü lui avait permis de se rétablir de façon étonnante.

- Comment se sent-il ? Il a parlé ?

- Il n'a pas la grande forme, mais il est de nouveau lui. En fait, il a déjà réclamé son armure.

Mü se massa les tempes. L'armure ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait finir de la revitaliser.

- Excusez-moi. – Il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis qu'il avait préparée pour Death.

Aphrodite et Shura s'assirent avec Dokho. Aphrodite attendit que la porte soit fermée. Puis regarda les deux autres chevaliers avec un sourire, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- Bon… j'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant de cet intérêt « suspect » que porte Mü pour notre chevalier du Cancer… N'est-ce pas charmant ?

Dokho s'étouffa avec son thé et toussa un moment pendant que Shura regardait Aphrodite avec une surprise mal dissimulée.

- Aphrodite ! – Dokho calma avec difficulté sa toux. – Mü ne fait que se soucier d0un camarade.

- Ooooh, mais bien sûr. – Fit Aphrodite avec sarcasme. – C'est pourquoi il se présente subitement dans son temple pour lui offrir de réparer son armure, c'est pour ça qu'il vient à mon temple pour me parler de lui et en rougit… beaucoup.

Shura et Dokho étaient maintenant suspendus à ses lèvres. Oh, il adorait ça.

- Et finalement se précipite à l'appel de détresse de l'armure du Cancer avec plus de hâte que moi-même pour finir risquer sa vie pour le sauver.

Dokho voulu dire que ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'Aphrodite insinuait, mais… Eh bien, la vérité était que Mü avait vraiment pris au sérieux sa décision de connaitre la vérité sur Death, trop sérieusement s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à parler avec Aphrodite, chose peu prudente.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas bon que courent de telles rumeurs.

- Je croyais que toi et Death… - Commença Shura confondu.

- Oh, non, non. – Aphrodite agita ses mains avec dédain. – Tu te trompe, mon cher Shura.

Dokho s'excusa et se leva pour aller autre part, il savait qu'Aphrodite consacrerait son temps à flirter avec le confus Shura et ne voulait pas être présent. Il soupçonnait que bientôt l'on verrait ces deux chevaliers souvent ensemble. Quant à l'hypothèse d'Aphrodite selon laquelle Mü pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour Death, au premier abord, il dirait non, mais… le temps avait apprit à Dokho que peu de choses étaient impossibles. Après tout… lui-même avait aimé Rahab. Et en avait souffert.

* * *

Death sentit une boule dans sa gorge au moment où il vit entre Mü. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de voir le chevalier du Bélier, maudit soit-il. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni où regarder, il fixa son regard sur son propre bras comme s'il examinait l'un de ses bandages et se concentra à ignorer la présence de l'autre homme.

Chose affreusement difficile, il sentait son cosmos, il était si tangible. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Finalement il ne pu pas résister et leva les yeux, immédiatement ses yeux se croisèrent avec ceux de Mü.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient rouges, Mü se plongea dans les iris de Death, ils n'étaient pas roses ni d'un brun rougeâtre, mais pourpre profond, comme les roses rouges d'Aphrodite, gorgées de sang. Deathmask était assit sur le lit, appuyé contre un grand coussin avait un aspect inusuel, presque vulnérable avec les cheveux aussi ébouriffés. Deathmask du Cancer perdait beaucoup de facteur d'intimidation en étant juste couché. Il était, après tout, un homme, rien qu'un homme.

- Deathmask. – Mü désira à nouveau savoir le vrai nom du chevalier, il avait toujours trouvé étrange de l'appeler par son « nom » complet.

- Mü. – Death se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Mü lui avait sauvé la vie, il était venu le chercher dans le Yomotsu et l'avait sauvé en risquant sa propre vie, apparaissant comme un ange gardien, et aussi beau que l'un d'entre eux, en plus, lui donnant du pouvoir de son cosmos pour le sauver… Mü devait toujours être un foutu héro, pas vrai ? Ils auraient pu mourir tous les deux dans le Yomotsu.

Le silence était épais, lui mettant les nerfs à fleur de peau. Death détestait les silences gênés.

- Je dois retourner à mon temple. – Finit-il par dire. – J'ai besoin de mon armure.

Mü réagit, il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il avait à peine remarqué qu'il avait continué à regarder Death.

- Oh, ça… Je suis désolé, mais avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu finir. De toute façon, je te recommanderais de te reposer, si tu veux, je peux…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! – Death se tendit, en colère, blessé dans son orgueil. – Tu en as assez fait, je prendrai mon armure tel quel.

- Mais Death…

- J'ai dit que je pars. – Death était catégorique et commença à se redresser.

Mü ne pu insister car, à ce moment, arriva Aphrodite avec une expression indigné, entrant dans la chambre comme un éclair.

- Ah non, pas moyen ! – S'exclama-t-il avec colère, avec rapidité il se dirigea vers Death et le poussa jusqu'à la faire tomber.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? – Death stoppa net lorsqu'Aphrodite lui mit une de ses dangereuses roses noires sous le nez.

- Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici avant d'être complètement guéris et ton armure reste où elle est jusqu'à être comme neuve. – Aphrodite était terrifiant. – Je ne veux pas de nouveau m'inquiéter par ta faute, si tu sors d'ici avant d'être en pleine santé, je m'arrangerais pour que Shura te casse les jambes !

Mü et Death restèrent abasourdis devant l'explosion, ils avaient oublié qu'Aphrodite était un chevalier d'or, comme eux, et pouvait être dangereux quand il le voulait, en fait, il n'aurait pas été nécessaire de mentionner Shura, qui portait la redoutable Excalibur et était un guerrier à tenir en compte.

Aphrodite prit le silence stupéfait pour un oui.

- Très bien, on viendra te rendre visite, repose-toi et guéri bien, d'accord ? – Aphrodite fit demi-tour avec un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Mü. – Merci pour tout, Mü.

Avant de partir, Aphrodite s'approcha de Mü et, cette fois, lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Death respecte le pouvoir, tu es plus puissant que lui, Utilise ça.

Avec ce bref conseil voilé, Aphrodite partit très content de lui. Il ne mettait toujours pas beaucoup d'espoir dans les intentions de Mü, mais… il avait une dette avec le chevalier du Bélier, il avait sauvé la vie de son ami, et ferait donc tout pour l'aider.

Celui qui ne lui demandait pas d'aide, il lui donnait y faire attention.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai aéré un peu le drame avec des bouts d'humour, par le biais d'Aphrodite, qui d'un autre côté est un personnage que j'imagine sensible et intelligent, et si par fois je le fais sembler un peu… simple, c'est seulement parce qu'il simule l'être, c'est son masque.

Mü es effectivement si bon, si généreux et sage… j'aimerais sortir peu à peu le côté qu'un authentique Bélier doit avoir, du signe arqué par le tenace et belliqueux Arès.

En fait, je sais que la technique de rendre l'un des personnages malade pour qu'il dépende de l'autre sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'éviter est très utilisée, mais… sinon cette romance allait être très, très difficile à mener, ils sont si opposés que sinon, il aurait fallu une éternité pour donner le rythme a une future relation.


	7. Chapter 7 Sevrage

**Pardon du retard, j'ai eu un gros coup de pompe et en plus un exposer à faire, mais voilà le chapitre.

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Sevrage

Death et Mü regardèrent bouche bée la porte par où était sorti Aphrodite.

Le chevalier du Cancer était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Aphrodite ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça ! Il l'avait même menacé ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Il était vraiment en colère contre lui pour sa témérité…

Mü ne savait pas quoi dire, avoir Deathmask comme hôte dans sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère pleinement son cosmos ? Il se tourna vers le Cancer, qui lui dirigea un regard furibond. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mü soupira et indiqua la table de chevet à côté du lit.

- Mange quelque chose, ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces.

Death ne dénia même pas regarder le fruit, il était bien trop en colère. En aucun cas il ne resterait dans le temple du Bélier, la simple idée de passer plus d'une heure dans la même maison que Mü lui faisait bouillir le sang.

Il était là, si supérieur en tout, si parfait et doux, il avait même risqué sa vie pour le sauver, le grand héro, le disciple de Shion… non, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de devoir rester là, en sa présence, lui rappelant par sa seule présence la dette qu'il venait de contracter avec lui. Et le rendant si conscient du battement de son cosmos en phase avec celui qui était encore en lui.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Être seul. – Grogna Death.

Impossible. Mü retint son indignation face au ton de l'autre homme et sorti de la chambre, s'il allait vraiment rester là, il essaierait au moins de le voir le moins possible. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Il venait de lui sauver la vie et il le regardait comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Il savait qu'il avait blessé la fierté de Death, mais pas que ce serait quelque chose de si horrible pour le chevalier.

Et Aphrodite… Pourquoi insistait-il sur le fait que Death l'intéressait au-delà de la simple cordialité ? Le chevalier des Poissons était trop mélodramatique. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de nié le charme de Death, il avait ce que l'on nomme le charme des mauvais garçons, mais il fallait être fou pour imaginer quelque chose d'autre. Une injustice avait été commise envers Deathmask, on l'avait toujours jugé avec dureté sans le comprendre, c'était ça qu'il voulait, rectifier cette erreur et tenter de comprendre et de surmonter les barrières de Death. Un Sanctuaire unis, comme il devait être.

- Maître ?

- Kiki, je vais en finir avec l'armure du Cancer, tu peux sortir jouer si tu veux.

- Oui, maître, merci.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire avec Death.

* * *

Death était assis, il regarda autour de lui, il était en… non, il ne pouvait pas appeler cet endroit sa maison, ce n'était pas chez lui, c'était là qu'il s'était entrainé avec Eistibus quand celui-ci l'avait arraché à son village… un enfant kidnappé à cinq ans, il avait fini par oublier sa vraie famille, par moment il croyait se souvenir de quelque chose… mais c'était si flou que ça aurait pu n'être que des rêves. Des rêves comme celui qu'il faisait maintenant.

Son enfance était limitée à cette île. Stromboli était une petite île dans la mer Tyrrhénienne, l'une des îles Eoliennes, un archipel volcanique au nord de la Sicile. Avec trois volcans actifs et crachant lave et flammes…

D'après ce que l'on disait, seul l'entrainement sur l'Île de la Reine Morte était plus difficile que celui qu'il endurait là-bas. Deathmask y croyait volontiers.

C'était un rêve… chose étrange parce que Death n'avait pas l'habitude de rêver, ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, il faisait chaud, très chaud, aussi chaud que dans ses souvenirs et il savait que s'il allait jusqu'au sommet, les fumées toxiques l'engloberaient et aurait des nausées et des vomissements… il doutait qu'on puisse percevoir les odeurs dans un rêve, mais me voulu pas le découvrir, l'odeur du soufre n'était pas une odeur qu'on oubliait même si on y était habitué.

Combien de fois avait-il tenté de s'enfuir ? Mais c'était impossible, c'était une île, la mer l'environnait, plus d'une fois il avait tenté de s'enfuir à la nage, mais ça avait été une entreprise vaine et suicidaire. Parfois, un bateau de touristes passait tout près pour voir les éruptions volcaniques, et c'était à ces occasions qu'il avait usé des mille et une astuces pour tenter des fuir.

Toujours en vain, et toujours sévèrement punis. Il était impossible de s'échapper de cette île, ni d'Eistibus, ni de son destin.

Mais, bien qu'au fond il savait que c'était un rêve, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir le besoin de s'échapper. Urgent et impérieux, surtout maintenant qu'il voyait de la lumière sur la côte.

Une barque ! Il pouvait s'échapper ! Abandonner l'île et échapper à Eistibus et à son destin de chevalier du Cancer !

Il se mit à courir, désespéré, la barque était illuminé, comme possédant du cosmos, comme si c'était une armure. C'était comme si l'espoir avait pris forme, l'appelait, il pouvait fuir…

Il était presque arrivé quand il vit le passeur, un homme vêtu d'une tunique blanche, à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux, lisses et lâchés, tombant comme une cascade de lavande, de forte stature, mais svelte, plus ferme qu'Aphrodite, mais moins que lui-même. Il le regarda avec deux grands yeux turquoise, pleins de puissance, deux points rouges trônaient sur son front. Son visage avait des traits doux, mais pas délicats.

Mü. Le chevalier du Bélier était le passeur.

Death arrêta ses pas, hésita… et la barque s'éloigna.

- Non ! Attends !

C'était inutile, Death se reprit sa course jusqu'à entrer dans l'eau, mais la barque s'éloignait irrémédiablement. Il avait perdu cette lumière, il avait perdu sa chance…

- Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, attends ! Mü, attends !

* * *

Death se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et sur le point de tomber du lit.

Un rêve, un cauchemar… mais… Pourquoi ?

Le sentiment de malaise était toujours là, il sentait encore un vide en lui, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de vital. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, l'angoisse s'empara de lui. Il sentait un froid mortel dans son âme, au-delà du physique.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se mit à trembler, il en avait besoin, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il en avait besoin. Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva, ses jambes tremblaient, pas de faiblesse physique, mais à cause de la tension qu'il ressentait, une détresse dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine, il était… anxieux.

Il se mit à arpenter l'obscurité du temple du Bélier, désorienté, confus, suivant une direction qu'il ne comprenait pas… il devait chercher, il devait trouver…

Finalement il arriva devant une porte, et il le sentit… ce qu'il lui manquait, ce qui avait disparu, il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

À présent, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et il pu entrevoir l'intérieur de la pièce, c'était une chambre, spacieuse, sobre, mais élégante. Dans le lit, sous les couvertures, quelqu'un bougea, sentant peut-être inconsciemment sa présence, et une tête aux cheveux violets apparu sur l'oreiller. Death sortit de son observation avec une vague de panique et referma la porte avec tout le soin qu'il pu rassembler dans son fragile état mental et sortit du temple le plus vite possible pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit, il s'écrasa presque contre le mur à côté de la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Le cosmos de Mü, la flamme de son cosmos avait disparu de son intérieur…

Par toutes les armes des la Balance… ce qu'il avait ressentit, c'était… c'était une sorte de syndrome de servage. Syndrome de servage pour le cosmos de Mü ! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça !

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à l'aube il prendrait son armure et partirait. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas !

* * *

Dohko descendait les escaliers du sanctuaire, dans la matinée, à l'aube, il avait l'habitude de descendre du temple de la Balance à la base du sanctuaire et de marcher le long des falaises. De plus, il aimait s'arrêter au temple de Shaka pour saluer le saint de la Vierge. Il traversa le temple du Lion et l'actuellement vide temple du Cancer, où il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir.

Rahab… si seulement Hadès n'avait pas découvert le secret de l'armure du Cancer. Ça avait été la fin pour le chevalier du Cancer, Rahab avait pris une décision, se moquant du seigneur des Enfers avec son caractéristique rire arrogant… Rahab avait toujours été sinistre, arrogant et pervers, le poids de l'armure du Cancer l'avait surpassé, son maître était mort prématurément, sans avoir pu le préparer correctement.

Dokho avait tenté de l'aider, il avait même fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux de sa personnalité séductrice, son attirante obscurité.

Il avait prit la décision de se sacrifier, ça avait été pour le bien d'Athéna et le monde, mais Dokho avait vu de l'amertume dans son sourire, et un malin plaisir de le torturer.

Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la déchirante douleur dans son cœur.

_« Rahab ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu es conscient de ce que tu vas faire ? »_

_« Allons bon, Dokho, tu sais parfaitement bien que je finirait comme ça de toutes façons. Alors quel importance ? »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ton cœur n'est pas aussi sombre, je le sais Rahab. »_

Et Rahab l'avait embrassé avec douceur, avec affection. Dokho avait été le seul à qui il avait montré son côté tendre, son côté doux quand ils étaient seuls. Quand ils se séparèrent, cependant, ses yeux avaient été cruels.

_« Que tu es naïf, Dokho, bien que c'est ce qui me plait chez toi. Je suis un monstre et je finirait en Enfer. »_

_« Non… ne dis pas ça… la guerre n'est pas encore finie, demain, ce sera la bataille finale contre Hadès, nous sommes encore six chevaliers, nous pouvons… »_

_« Oublis ça Dokho, tu es un pauvre naïf comme les autres. Je suis un meurtrier, tu ne peux pas me changer, je n'ai que faire de ce sacrifice, je ne perds rien que j'ai déjà perdu. »_

Rahab avait aidé à gagner la guerre par son sacrifice. Mais Dokho, avec la douleur de son cœur, savait que ce n'était pas ça. Sacrifice ? En vérité ce n'était pas ça, l'unique vrai sacrifice était celui des chevaliers du Cancer qui sont venu après lui, et souffraient pour toujours à cause de la décision de Rahab.

Ils supportaient ça pour le bien d'Athéna. Et maintenant Death l'endurait. Sans choix, sans options…

Dokho avait apprit par Shura que Death était resté se reposer au temple du Bélier. Il avait en effet demandé à Mü d'essayer de relier Death au sanctuaire, mais il était étonné de voir tout le mal qu'il y mettait. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal.

Un léger soupir attira son attention un peu plus loin et il sentit bientôt le cosmos de Deathmask, encore un peu faible. Il n'était pas censé être au lit ?

Arrivé sur le palier des escaliers il vit Death les monter, probablement jusqu'au quatrième temple. Il n'avait pas bonne mine, l'effort le faisait haleter et transpirer, il portait l'urne de son armure sur le dos.

* * *

Death posa ses mains sur ses genoux, ses jambes tremblaient à cause de l'effort fourni, son corps n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son expérience dans le Yomotsu. Tous ses muscles et ses articulations le faisaient souffrir. En plus, il n'avait pas revêtu son armure pour pouvoir camoufler son cosmos et cacher son départ à Mü, et surtout à Aphrodite et Shura, il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter un Poisson déchaîné ou la menace que Shura lui casse une jambe, ce dont il doutait.

- Bonjour, Deathmask.

Dernièrement, il n'avait pas de chance. Death murmura une ribambelle de blasphèmes en italien et avança jusqu'au palier où se trouvait Dokho, et dire qu'il ne lui restait plus quelques mètres pour arriver chez lui.

- Je pensais que tu allais rester au temple du Bélier le temps de récupéré.

- Une stupide idée d'Aphrodite. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Death n'avait aucune envie de rester et toute celle du monde de continuer son chemin, mais Dokho n'allait pas le laisser faire, le chevalier du Cancer n'était pas en état de se déplacer, il semblait que son repos après son expérience au Yomotsu n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet, son visage semblait décharné. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien et Dokho n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever si tôt, te devrais te reposer.

- Si tu le dis. – Grogna Death en passant à côté de lui.

- Death, attends.

Death l'ignora et commença à monter les escaliers Dokho ne prit pas la peine de le rappeler, il savait que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas pour lui parler. Alors il le rejoint et l'accompagna. Il voulait des réponses.

- Pourquoi tu es allé au Yomotsu sans ton armure ?

- Pour m'entrainer. – Répondit Death, bref et coupant, le regard fixé devant lui.

- T'entrainer ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour être plus fort. – Répondit-il avec une expression de totale incrédulité d'avoir à répondre à une question aussi ridicule.

- Il y a entrainement et entrainement. Tu as risqué ta vie de façon inconsidérée, c'était très imprudent.

- C'est bon.

Subitement, Death se fit retourner par une main forte sur son bras, il se retrouva face à face avec un Dokho enragé qui était devenu la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il n'avait jamais vu, son cosmos semblait rugir et ses yeux brillaient avec puissance.

- "C'est bon" ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu aurais pu mourir !

Deathmask fut réellement surpris, resta paralysé pendant un moment avant répondre, tenta de se libérer de l'étau, mais Dokho avait de la force.

- Ça t'es égal de mourir !

- Bien sûr que ça ne m'est pas égal ! – Death tenta de se libérer comme un animal acculé. – Lâche-moi !

- Tu ne feras plus jamais une chose aussi stupide, je ne te laisserai pas te mettre à nouveau dans un tel risque. C'est clair !

Death balbutia un moment, les ordres du Pope étaient sans appel, sa parole faisait loi, la plus haute autorité du sanctuaire choit par Athéna elle-même. Il sortit de son état de stupeur pour la remplacer par de la colère de se faire ainsi commander par Dokho.

- C'est un ordre ? – Grogna-t-il les dents serrées. – Je ne peux pas m'entrainer… Grand Pope ? – Il avait quasiment craché ce titre.

- Ce que tu ne peux pas faire, c'est te suicider. – Réplica sévèrement Dokho.

- Me suicider ? Je ne voulais pas me suicider ! Je voulais développer une nouvelle technique de combat. – Insista Deathmask.

- Es-tu conscient de l'inquiétude que tu nous as causée ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oh, ça va. – Death leva les yeux au ciel avec moquerie. – Je suis sûr que tu me trouverais très vite un remplaçant, la guerre est finie, ne t'inquiète pas Dokho, tu aurais assez de temps pour donner mon armure à un quelconque psychopathe, je suis sûr que…

Dokho le gifla avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. S'il ne l'avait pas retenu avec son autre main, il aurait été projeté en arrière par la surprise, Death ne put pas réagir, il était abasourdi.

Death mettait sa patience à l'épreuve, il n'avait pas réussit à se retenir de le gifler. Il le transperça du regard.

- Ne te moques pas de mon inquiétude pour toi, ne te moque pas de la douleur que ton mépris de ta propre vie a causé à tes pairs. À tes amis.

Death resta bouche bée, abasourdi. Lorsqu'il retrouva la parole, il ne put éviter à sa voix de perdre de la fermeté.

- Je… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Dohko renifla face à l'aveuglement de Death. Il n'avait probablement jamais imaginé que sa mort aurait pu toucher quelqu'un. Il n'en était pas conscient, ou il n'y accordait pas assez de valeur, ou alors il ne le comprenait pas. C'était surement la dernière option. Il tenta d'adoucir son expression.

- Nous avons tous besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour nous, nous sommes humains avant d'être chevaliers d'or. C'est pour ça que tu es parti du temple du Bélier aussi furtivement ?

- Je ne suis pas furtif. – Grogna Death se libérant de la prise de Dohko. – Et oui, je suis parti parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et encore moins de celle de Mü.

Il était aussi orgueilleux que ses prédécesseurs, sans doute avoir été secouru par Mü augmentait la haine qu'il lui avait toujours vouée.

Death ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, Dohko avait, par devoir et par choix personnel, l'obligation de prendre soin de tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, c'était ça être Grand Pope, ça et bien plus. Ils étaient enfin en temps de paix, il était temps de corriger les erreurs.

Il ne permettrait pas que Death reste enfermer sur lui-même, usant de sa cruauté comme barrière pour dissuader les autres de s'approcher de lui. Exultant de la haine des autres, jouissant d'être méprisé et craint… il avait toujours semblé à Dohko qu'il y avait une certaine haine envers lui-même dans cette attitude.

Et un impérieux besoin de cacher sa souffrance par l'agressivité et le sadisme.

Death pouvait tromper beaucoup de monde, mais pas Dohko, quelque part il y avait un chevalier d'or, c'était cet homme qui avait fraternisé avec Aphrodite, un autre chevalier, chose qu'aucun autre Cancer n'avait fait, il devait y avoir quelque part une place pour un cœur qui, en fin de compte, c'était sacrifié feignant une alliance avec Hadès pour mourir une seconde fois. Ça devait être le cas.

Il avait besoin d'aide, mais était trop orgueilleux pour l' s'en aurait volontiers occupé personnellement, mais sa charge de Grand Pope ne lui laissait que peu de temps et il devait préparer Shiryu à devenir le prochain chevalier de la Balance. Mü était son homme de confiance, et Death devait surmonter, peu importe comment, sa rancœur à son égard, c'était terriblement contre-productif.

- Tu vas retourner au temple du Bélier.

- Quoi ? Non ! – Death laissa tomber l'urne au sol.

- Il est évident que tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi, je ne laisserai pas ton orgueil te faire plus de mal. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en condition physique de remplir ta charge de chevalier du Cancer, tu resteras dans le temple du Bélier sous la responsabilité de Mü.

- Non ! – Cette fois, Death était presque paniqué, chose qui fit sursauter Dohko. – Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Et encore moins de Mü !

Death planta résolument ses pieds dans le sol et Dohko ne pu que s'exaspérer. Pourquoi une telle panique ?

- Ça suffit Deathmask, cette fois c'est le Pope qui te l'ordonne.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec Shura ? Ou Aphrodite ? Ou même Saga ?

Death était vraiment désespéré, il ne voulait pas retourner au temple avec Mü ! Ce n'était plus seulement à cause de sa vieille rancune envers Mü, pas même l'énorme douleur qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il lui devait la vie, mais cette étrange angoisse que lui produisait la perte du cosmos de Mü, il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de côté ce vide dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à ce que Mü l'aide à sortir du Yomotsu.

Dokho ne changea pas d'idée, non, Mü était le bon choix. Il était suffisamment puissant pour ne pas se laisser intimider par Death et avait assez de patience et de contrôle pour ne pas réagir violemment à ses provocations.

Death ne changerait pas avec Aphrodite et Shura. Et la dernière chose dont Saga avait besoin en ce moment était la mauvaise influence du Cancer.

Bon, il était clair que Death avait décidé d'être puérilement tête de mule à ce sujet. Dokho observa sa posture, penché en arrière avec les pieds ancrés au sol, comme un enfant qui se prépare à résister à être traîner par sa mère.

Dokho se permit un sourire narquois. Il rêvait depuis très, très longtemps de faire ça à Deathmask. Il ne le traîna pas… il le poussa. Il se pencha et frappa la taille de Death de son épaule, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pour ensuite se redresser avec l'homme chargé sur son épaule.

Deathmask n'était pas de petit gabarit, mais Dokho était incroyablement fort. D'un bras il soutint les cuisses de Death pour s'éviter des coups et de l'autre, il attrapa l'urne de l'armure du Cancer. Oh, oui, porter Death comme un sac de patates, il éprouvait une puérile satisfaction pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Death était si profondément choqué qu'il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencèrent le chemin de retour à la première maison.

- Mais… mais ? – Death frappa le dos de Dokho. – Pose-moi immédiatement !

Dokho se mit à siffloter l'ignorant complètement. Death était rouge de colère, de la fumé sortait presque de ses oreilles.

- Pose-moi par terre, je te préviens Dokho ! – Il ne s'était jamais, oh grand jamais sentit aussi humilié. – Dokho !

Quand ils passèrent par le temple des Gémeaux, Death se dépêcha de se taire, en aucune façon il ne voulait que Saga le voit dans une telle situation… si quelqu'un le savait, il deviendrait la risée du Sanctuaire. Il ne recommença à crier et à frapper que lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau sur les escaliers.

- Pose-moi, je vais marcher ! Bordel, je te dis que j'y irai moi-même !

- Non, tu agis comme un enfant, je te traite donc comme tel.

- N'espères pas que je l'oublie ! – Il allait exploser de rage. – Tu seras le premier à connaître ma nouvelle attaque, je te le jure ! Je te détruirai ! Je te détruirai ! Dès que j'en aurais la force, j'irai à ton temple et je le ferais s'écrouler sur ta tête !

- Je te crois. – Murmura Dokho, qui était vraiment curieux de connaître la nouvelle puissance de Death.

Quand ils passèrent par le temple du Taureau, Death arbora une expression de honte. Aldébaran était là, lisant un livre sur les marches de son temple, bien entendu, il leva rapidement le regard pour montrer une expression d'incrédulité comique.

Death le pointa d'un doigt menaçant, bien que ça perdait beaucoup d'efficacité sur le dos de Dokho.

- Un seul mot et je t'envois en Enfer, Aldébaran, si j'entends une seule allusion sur ça, tu entendras parler de moi ! Garde ta bouche fermée !

Quand il les perdit de vue, Aldébaran partit dans un fou rire.

* * *

Quand finalement ils attinrent le temple du Bélier, Dokho posa Death sur le sol, celui-ci ne tarda pas à allumer son cosmos avec une évidente hostilité. Mais il n'était pas de taille face au chevalier de la Balance, sans oublier qu'il était blessé.

- Comment as-tu osé ?

Dohko ignora la colère de Death, ça ne servait à rien de se disputer avec lui.

- Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je décide _je_ tu as récupéré. C'est un ordre. C'est tout.

Sans attendre de réplique, il partit. Death ne tenta rien, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face au chevalier de la Balance, il se contenta donc de cacher sa colère. Il détestait vraiment Dokho ! Si seulement il avait pu le tuer aux chutes de Roshan, quand il avait un vieux corps rabougrit, avant de briser le sceau qui lui rendrait sa jeunesse.

Il s'assit sur l'urne de son armure. La matinée était bien entamée. La journée avait à peine commencé qu'il était déjà épuisé.

- Bonjour !

Death regarda par dessus son épaule et vit le gamin roux, Kiki, s'étirant avec un sourire tellement grand qu'il ressemblait à un personnage de dessin animé :

Après l'élève vint le professeur, Mü portait une tunique blanche, simple, avec des pantalons mauves, et sa longe chevelure lavande lâchée, bercée par la brise matinale.

- Death ? – Mü regarda consterné le chevalier du Cancer assis sur l'urne de son armure avec une expression… Boudeuse ?

- Bonjour. – Grogna Death.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien sûr, Death n'as pas eu le syndrome de sevrage, le cosmos n'est pas une drogue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était purement psychologique.

J'adore Dokho, je l'adore, même si quand il était vieux il ressemblait à une sorte de Yoda violet ou à un gnome barbu. En fait, étant si vieux il doit voir les autres chevaliers comme des petits enfants qu'il doit protéger, après tout il a 261 ans… les autres sont des bébés en comparaison de son âge et son expérience.

Je ferais bientôt ressortir le côté plus Cancer de Death et le côté Bélier de Mü, du moins, j'essayerai.

**Moi :** Encore désolée du retard ! À part ça, j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant le passage où Dokho port Death sur ses épaules, je vois parfaitement l'image.

En fait, ça s'écrit _Dokho_ ou _Dohko _?


	8. Chapter 8 Le Bélier

**Voilà le suivant!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Le Bélier**

Death posa sa tête dans ses bras et s'étira sur un rocher au soleil, après un petit-déjeuner au nom incompréhensible, une sorte d'œufs brouillés népalais (qu'il avait dévoré, mort de faim), il avait envie de dormir et souhaitait de toutes ses forces récupérer le plus vite possible.

Moins il passait de temps là, mieux se serait. Durant le petit-déjeuner, Mü s'était montré amical et son disciple, Kiki, ou « le morveux » ouvertement suspicieux. Death s'était senti trop fatigué et en colère pour se plaindre comme toujours. Même s'il mourait d'envie d'avoir une tasse de café.

- Vide ton esprit. Tu ne dois pas laisser l'extérieur te dominer, tu domine l'extérieur.

Death fronça les sourcils et se mit sur le côté pour regarder vers le temple. Mü était assis sur l'esplanade en face de l'entrée, les jambes croisées, en face de lui son petit disciple l'imitait, le regardant attentivement.

Apparemment, ils s'entraînaient… bah, le gamin n'aurait jamais de force. Ni de caractère, il en était sûr, un gamin effrayé et lâche.

- Maintenant tu dois « voir » tout ce qui t'entour, mais sans que ça ne t'affecte, contemple le avec une indifférence totale. Les pensées qui t'entourent ne doivent pas entrer en toi, mais tu dois les lire.

- Oui, Maître.

Death sourit, il pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Kiki étendit ses sens, les feuilles dans le vent, l'herbe se balançant, un grillon, la terre, les nuages, Aldébaran, le bruit de son armure, la brillance de son cosmos, sa réflexion sur le temps qu'il devait la sauce sur le feu pour le déjeuné, les oiseaux voletant, chantant, une pomme qui tombe de l'arbre, des cris… un homme battant sauvagement un enfant, pendant qu'un autre petit applaudissait avec enthousiasme…

- NON !

Kiki ouvrit les yeux, effrayé, blanc comme le lait. Mü fronça les sourcils et perçu immédiatement l'origine de l'attaque mental, l'intrusion psychique. Deathmask, ça ne pouvait être que lui, le chevalier du Bélier se leva en colère et marcha jusqu'à l'autre chevalier.

Death lui avait emprunté une tunique blanche et simple, du style classique du sanctuaire, courte et ne couvrant qu'une seule épaule, et en dessous de simples pantalons bleu. Elle était un peu juste puisqu'il était plus robuste que Mü, mais il pouvait la porter. Il était couché au soleil sur l'un des gros rochers de l'entrée de sanctuaire, et semblait dormir, mais Mü savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de déranger mon élève ?

- Hmmmm ? – Death ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu viens d'envoyer une pensée psychique à Kiki, et une très désagréable, je veux une explication.

Death secoua la main enlevant de l'importance à l'événement.

- Je donnais juste un peu de difficulté à l'exercice, il devrait être capable de me bloquer, ses capacités mentales ne sont pas sensés être ses seules aptitudes ?

Mü put à peine se contenir face à l'évidente moquerie, il n'appréciait pas du tout la critique sur sa façon d'entraîner Kiki. Il l'entraînait exactement comme il avait été entraîné par Shion, il était peut-être un peu plus doux avec le petit, mais il ne voyait pas la nécessité d'être aussi exigent.

- Kiki est à la hauteur, c'est moi qui décide comment il doit être entraîné.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Tu décide.

Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait à une moquerie ou une insulte, même la phrase la plus banale avait une signification ironique ou un air sarcastique. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder, on le voyait dans sa voix, dans son sourire. Il avait la cruauté imprimé sur le visage, il semblait incapable d'avoir un sourire innocent.

Mü soupira, décidément ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Aphrodite devait être fou pour penser qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers son élève pour le rassurer, ce Deathmask était terrible.

* * *

Durant le déjeuner, Death fit montre de la même voracité que durant le petit-déjeuné, engloutissant les légumes cuits, même s'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait. Il avait toujours eu une faim dévorante. Quand il termina son assiette, il vit que le morveux continuait à mélanger son repas avec sa fourchette.

Classique des enfants gâtés qui n'avaient jamais eu faim dans leur vie, ayant une aversion pour la nourriture. Ce n'était pas son problème, lui il avait faim.

- Tu vas finir ça ?

Le morveux sursauta quand il se dirigea à lui, mais surmonta rapidement sa peur devant la possibilité de se débarrasser des funestes légumes.

- Non, non, vous pouvez tout prendre.

- Oh non, en aucune façon. – Interrompit Mü. – Kiki, tu dois manger des légumes, tu le sais.

- Mais je n'aime pas ça… - Grogna le gamin.

Impertinent. Si Death avait dit quelque chose comme ça à Eistibus, feu son maître l'aurait envoyé rouler par la pente du volcan. Mais bien sûr, lui c'était Mü, si saint, si bon qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur un enfant innocent.

- Peu importe, ils sont saints, ils t'aideront à grandir.

Death renifla avec dérision. Mü lui dirigea un regard hostile, il était fatigué de son comportement.

- si mes méthodes avec mon disciple te semblent drôles, Deathmask, mais je considère qu'on obtient de meilleurs résultats en parlant qu'en frappant.

- Bêtises. – Death regarda dédaigneusement Kiki, qui se recroquevilla. – Regarde-le, tu ne fais que le ramollir, bah, il ne vaut rien. Shion t'entraînait si mal ?

Mü serra les poings et plissa les yeux menaçant, c'en était assez.

- Mon maître m'a entraîné avec sagesse, non pas avec la force brute, ce qui m'a redu fort. Toi, ton maître, d'un autre côté, a du t'entraîner a force de coups, ça explique ce que tu es devenu.

Un coup de poing n'aurait pas été plus efficace, Death pétrifia son expression, même la gifle de Dokho n'avait pas été aussi efficace. Il ne regarda pas Mü, il se leva de table et partit sans lever le regard.

Eistibus l'avait entraîné avec des coups, oui, avec la promesse que ça le rendrai fort, que c'était nécessaire… mais au final, ça avait été que des mensonges, son armure l'avait abandonné, un simple chevalier de bronze l'avait tué… Alors que Mü avait eu du respect et de l'affection. Maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa première rencontre avec le Pope Shion et son élève, un jeune Mü.

* * *

_Il y a huit ans…_

Eistibus lui releva le visage en lui levant le menton con dureté. Death soutint son regard avec détermination, son maître méprisait les faibles, s'il montrait la moindre hésitation, il le paierait cher. Eistibus ne donnait pas de seconde chance.

- Je vais te présenter au Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, si tu me fais honte, je te tuerais et je prendrais un autre disciple d'un quelconque autre village. Compris ?

- Oui, maître. – Death savait qu'il ne devait pas échouer, s'il était finalement présenté au Pope comme le disciple du cancer, sa survie serait assurée.

Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'Eistibus faisait avec un apprenti anonyme, mais un choisi pour devenir chevalier était un cas très différent, sa vie aurait une certaine valeur. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

Eistibus avait été très clair, il ne ferait pas de lui l'héritier de l'armure du Cancer avant d'être sûr de son mérite. Et pour forger son courage il l'avait emmené avec lui dans ses missions après son entraînement.

Il avait vu le sombre cœur de l'humanité. Le monde était une bête qui dévorait ses propres enfants, et ses enfants n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer à leur mère. Eistibus le lui avait montré dans toute sa brutalité.

Parce que son rôle de chevalier du Cancer sera d'être le bras exterminateur de la déesse Athéna, les monstres du monde devaient être éliminés.

Lorsqu'il obtiendrait l'armure qu'Eistibus portait aujourd'hui, il obtiendrait la force de s'élever au-dessus de ses ennemis. Il n'aurait plus peur de rien, il ne souffrirait et ne serait plus jamais à la merci de quiconque. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, il fallait gagner sa survie. C'était l'unique vérité, il l'avait appris dans le sang.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son grand jour. Il avait gagné son nom, Deathmask, et bientôt il ferait partie du Sanctuaire, il serait parmi les plus importants, il ferait partie de l'élite. L'endroit où étaient les hommes les plus puissants du monde. Il se mettrait au service de la puissante Athéna, la plus grande puissance sur terre.

- Je t'assure que si tu montre la moindre faiblesse je t'étriperais devant le Pope, et ne crois pas que ça lui importera. – Lui assura Eistibus avec une touche d'amusement. – Shion ressemble à un sage, mais je t'assure qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un hypocrite, comme tous les autres dans le Sanctuaire, ne les laisse pas te tromper. Nous, nous savons la vérité.

Eistibus lui avait beaucoup parlé du Sanctuaire, comment ils assassinaient et tuaient parce que c'était la volonté de la glorieuse Athéna, ce qui justifiait toutes leurs actions. Ils étaient les plus puissants, et c'était suffisant pour le justifier, tous simplement ils se drapaient et le niaient, dans un faux sens de la justice, aveugles ou hypocrites. Eistibus servait la déesse, la déesse était le pouvoir, le pouvoir était la seule chose qui maintenait l'ordre dans un monde de sauvages qui n'obéissaient à rien excepté au fouet du plus fort. Et les chevaliers étaient le fouet de la déesse.

- Attends ici.

Eistibus entra dans le grand temple principal. Un grand bâtiment, impressionnant. Death attendait, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il était excité, effrayé… il ne savait pas. C'était fini l'horrible île volcanique, maintenant il vivrait dans le temple du Cancer, certes il serait encore sous le joug d'Eistibus… mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et essaya de se calmer, il devait rester ferme, il devait être dur, sinon il se montrerait faible. Et il savait bien comment finissaient les faibles.

- Viens ici, mon garçon !

S'il doutait, ils le dévoreraient. Il devait ravaler sa peur. S'ils sentaient sa peur, ils le tueraient, il étouffa la peur qu'il ressentait avec détermination. Il avait survécu à beaucoup de choses, il survivrait à ça, il avait déjà vu l'Enfer.

Il entra dans le temple d'un pas décidé, il était fier de lui-même et devait le transmettre.

Le Pope Shion était impressionnant, son cosmos était de la puissance pure, il était même plus puissant qu'Eistibus ! À ses côtés, il y avait un garçon d'environ son âge, aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur lavande et aux grands yeux turquoise, ses traits, doux et beaux ressemblaient à ceux du grand Shion, il était peut-être son fils. Il avait l'air gentil, ce qui le surprit, il s'attendait à des tipes similaires… à lui-même… il sentit une pointe douloureuse… de l'envie. Pourquoi se jeune semblait si pur ? Pourquoi semblait-il si normal à côté d'un homme aussi puissant que Shion l'était ? Il n'en avait pas peur ? Il redit son regard au Pope, qui se dirigea à lui.

- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

- Deathmask.

- Ce n'est pas un nom, ça. – Réplica le garçon avec incrédulité.

Death regarda l'insolent avec haine. Comment osait-il gâcher sa première rencontre avec le Grand Pope ? Il voulait le mettre en évidence ?

Un rival, un ennemi. Comme ces autres gars qu'Eistibus ramenait parfois pour les entraîner avec lui comment de potentiels apprentis, les forçant à se battre entre eux.

Il le voyait bien, ce garçon était un rival, il l'enviait peut-être, il craignait son pouvoir au Sanctuaire et voulait le détruire. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

- C'est mon nom. – Lui grogna-t-il menaçant.

- Mais pas celui avec lequel tu es né. – Shion fut ferme, Death craignit avoir commit une erreur, il avait échoué ? – Je veux ton vrai nom.

Son vrai nom ? Eistibus avait dit que son nom était vulgaire, qu'il n'était pas digne d'un chevalier du Cancer, y renoncer et en gagner un mieux était le signe de sa nouvelle vie. Il garda la bouche fermé et la mâchoire crispé, non, il ne devait pas se montrer faible, c'était un test.

- Son nom est Deathmask. – Intervint Eistibus.

Fierté. Eistibus était fière de lui. Death se sentit plus sûr, il avait plu à son cruel maître. Parfait, il avait réussi, il était devenu le futur chevalier du Cancer. Et il passerait par-dessus qui il faudrait, il avait souffert et s'était trop battu pour rebrousser chemin.

- Très bien, sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, jeune Deathmask.

Le Grand Pope l'avait accepté dans le Sanctuaire. Eistibus lui fit une petite révérence et ils sortirent du temple du pas décidé. Ça y est, il n'était plus qu'à un pas de l'armure d'or.

Eistibus posa une main sur son épaule avec fierté.

- Très bien, Deathmask, parfait, tu as montré à Shion la puissance du futur chevalier du Cancer. Et tu a remit son prétentieux disciple à sa place, c'est un serpent au visage d'ange.

Death hocha la tête, il n'en doutait pas. Ils ne le tromperaient pas.

Les autres pouvaient se cacher derrière de belles paroles comme l'honneur et la justice, mais les chevaliers du Cancer n'avaient pas besoin d'excuses. Ils étaient forts, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ces naïves paroles, c'était pour les faibles esprits.

Il n'avait besoin de personne. Tous les autres étaient ses ennemis. En commençant par ce morveux qui avait semblé gentil et qui au final avait tenté de lui causer des problèmes.

* * *

_Présent…_

Après il avait découvert que Mü était aussi saint qu'il le semblait, toujours aimable, toujours avec cette voix calme et ces yeux au regard pur, que Shion était un homme sévère et sec, mais aimable et patient…

Qu'Eistibus lui avait présenté un Sanctuaire sombre d'hommes aussi cruel et sans pitié que lui-même, mais ça avait été un mensonge, ou peut-être une justification qu'Eistibus s'était donné à lui-même.

Et il les avait tous détesté, parce qu'ils avaient out alors qu'il n'avait rien. Ils avaient obtenu une armure d'or, des pouvoirs cosmiques… et l'affection d'un maître qui avait prit la place d'un père.

Et lui n'avait eu que douleur, mépris et désespoir, pour obtenir enfin une armure qui portait l'Enfer en elle et demandait beaucoup en échange. Où était la justice pour lui ? La justice dont jouissaient les autres, celle qu'avait eu Mü.

Il alla dans l'atelier du temple et s'appuya contre l'urne de son armure, sentant la connexion de son cosmos avec elle, la profonde union de leurs esprits. Il avait tout donné pour cette armure, elle, en échange, lui avait donné de la puissance, pas vrai ? L'armure vibra quand elle le senti, heureuse de sa proximité.

Ce n'était pas une armure malveillante. Les armures d'or avaient toutes été crées à partir d'un même bloque et avec un seul objectif, l'essence de son armure n'était pas différente de celle du Bélier. En fait, l'armure du Cancer avait une plus grande connexion avec son chevalier que les autres, ou c'était ce qu'il pensait. Son armure avait consenti ses assassinats, sa cruauté, elle avait même permis à Eistibus de le maltraiter !... Elle l'avait suivi sans hésiter, le protégeant de son pouvoir, augmentant son cosmos.

Elle l'avait abandonné lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il attaquait le chevalier du Dragon, ou parce qu'il avait tenté de tuer sa nunuche de petite amie, mais parce que sa trahison auraient abouti sur la mort d'Athéna, sa déesse et créatrice de l'armure.

Il ferma les yeux, amère, endolori.

« Mon maître m'a entraîné avec sagesse, non pas avec la force brute, ce qui m'a redu fort. Toi, ton maître, d'un autre côté, a du t'entraîner a force de coups, ça explique ce que tu es devenu. »

Il se rappelait de Mü, s'entraînant avec Shion, l'affection que l'on percevait entre eux, presque père et fils. À Aldébaran se disputant avec son maître pour savoir s'ils étaient vraiment de la même hauteur, Camus et le sien faisant des bonhommes de neige en été…

Certains sévères, certains plus durs et secs que d'autres… mais tous unis. Et lui de côté, les regardant sous l'ombre d'Eistibus, les haïssant pour ça.

Mü était aussi gentil avec Kiki, peut-être plus encore que Shion l'avait été avec lui. Le petit rouquin débordait d'énergie, de joie, c'était un enfant et il agissait comme tel, riant, sautant… il n'avait pas peur du monde, malgré le fait d'avoir contemplé tant de combats entre chevaliers. C'était un enfant innocent… son âme était innocente.

Death se recroquevilla. Il se sentait si petit…

* * *

Mü observa son reflet dans l'eau, méditant, il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit ça à Death… mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir présenter ses excuses. Death avait été terriblement grossier !

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas essayé de faire une brèche dans l'entraînement de Death, qui sans aucun doute fut horrible, Eistibus avait été un monstre sanguinaire qui indubitablement pas su entraîner un enfant excepté avec le classique : « on apprend en souffrant »*

Mais il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'on maltraite Kiki. Il pouvait être grossier avec lui, ça il pouvait le tolérer, mais avec le petit ? En aucune façon.

S'il devait rester plus long temps là, ils devaient préciser quelques petites choses. Mü rechercha le cosmos de Death et se dirigea vers l'atelier. Il y trouva Death, assis par terre, appuyé contre l'urne du Cancer. Death leva immédiatement les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Death éclata de rire, déconcertant complètement Mü.

- « Il faut qu'on parle » - Imita Death. – La phrase la plus redouté dans tous les couples, nous nous sommes mariés Mü ? Tu me trompe avec un autre ? Avec Shaka peut-être ? JE suis si blessé…

Le chevalier du Bélier sentit un tic sur son sourcil gauche, il avait une envie insupportable d'envoyer Death jusqu'à son temple d'un _Starlight Extinction_. Il ne savait pas en quoi il pensait pour tenter de présenter des excuses ou tout simplement raisonner avec lui.

- J'apprécierai que tu observe une certaine éducation avec ton amphitryon.

- Mon amphitryon, donc toi, je suppose.

Death se leva, il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à regarder Mü depuis en bas.

- C'est cela. – Mü se tendit. – Je ne tolérerai pas ton attitude.

- Mon attitude. – Death fit claquer sa langue. – Mon attitude t'offense ? J'en suis vraiment désolé, ai-je blessé ta délicate sensibilité ?

Tout simplement impossible. Ils s'affrontèrent avec une colère évidente.

- Comment oses-tu. Tu es dans ma maison.

- Ce n'est pas de mon plein gré. – Grogna Death.

- J'aurais dû te laisser au Yomotsu.

Le chevalier du Cancer enflamma son cosmos avec une colère totale, il ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à sa dette avec Mü, sur la façon dont il l'avait sauvé.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû ! – Lui cracha-t-il. – JE n'avais pas besoin de toi !

- Bin tu en avais l'air ! Tu es fou !

- J'ai plutôt la force d'agir alors que d'autres se réfugient dans un trou au Tibet !

Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher son exil à Jamir ? Il y avait trouvé refuge durant le règne de Saga sur le Sanctuaire, comme Dohko avait trouvé refuge aux chutes de Rozhan. Ils étaient restés là vu la délicate situation du Sanctuaire, c'était, après tout, un coup d'état.

Et Death osait le traiter de lâche.

- Tu es… tu es un…

- Ouais, ok, appelle-moi quand tu auras quelque chose à me dire. – Death lui sourit avec un geste sarcastique et moqueur, soulevant un coin de sa bouche plus que l'autre.

Mü n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire, Shion lui avait toujours appris à contrôler ses émotions, à être calme, à avoir un contrôle totale sur ses émotions, grâce au calme on avait le contrôle, le contrôle était le pouvoir, le cosmos était l'équilibre. Le Bélier était le protecteur, le gardien du premier temple.

Mais aucune des techniques et des enseignements de Shion ne résistaient quand il parlait avec Death. Le chevalier du Cancer était imperméable à toute diplomatie.

_« Death respecte le pouvoir, tu es plus puissant que lui. Utilise ça. »_

C'était le conseil d'Aphrodite. S'il le disait, ça devait être vrai. Et la vérité était qu'il le désirait.

En un instant, les yeux turquoises s'obscurcirent jusqu'à un vert foncé, son cosmos s'illumina autour de lui, recréant sa puissance, palpable, l'enveloppant comme une torche dans l'obscurité. Il était Aries, le Bélier, le leader, le protecteur, celui marqué pas Arès. Il s'affermit face à Death, le paralysant de sa seule présence.

Quand il parla, il le fit avec fermeté et une autorité assourdissante.

- Ceci est mon temple. – Dit-il avec lenteur. – Aussi longtemps que tu y resteras, tu nous monteras du respect à moi et à mon élève. Mords-toi la langue pour voir si tu t'empoisonne.

Il n'en dit pas plus, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Death ne répondit pas, il était aussi silencieux qu'un mort et droit qu'une planche, comme un soldat mis en garde. Satisfait et plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été en jours, Mü soupira et sourit en quittant son atelier. Vraiment il se sentait… bien, le calme après la tempête. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant d'affirmer son pouvoir et son autorité, même si c'était que pour un instant.

L'orgueil était peut-être un bas sentiment, mais… on se sentait bien de s'imposer pour un instant. Et, d'une certaine façon, il sentait que son armure l'approuvait, il sentait vraiment vivante.

Et Death avait fermé sa bouche. Ça avait valu la peine.

* * *

Death se demanda s'il y avait une épidémie, d'abord Aphrodite, ensuite Dohko et maintenant Mü.

Il s'assit sur l'urne de son armure et pencha la tête comme un oiseau.

Mü avait du caractère… Et quel caractère ! Il lui avait donné la chaire de poule. Il savait qu'il était puissant, il l'avait très clairement sentit quand il avait essayé d'attaquer son_ Crystal Wall_ et avait été victime de son _Starlight Extinction_… et maintenant il l'avait sentit à nouveau, clairement, dans son cosmos, et sans avoir besoin de l'attaquer !

Il avait été incroyable, ses yeux sombres, sa posture majestueuse, son cosmos comme une aura dorée, une aura d'autorité impériale. Magnifique, digne de respect.

Parfaitement capable de le désintégrer s'il osait franchir la limite.

Il pencha à nouveau la tête, puis tapota l'urne de son armure.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses. – Murmura-t-il étonné.

Et beaucoup.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **En fin Mü se sent un peu plus Aries, le Bélier. Voyons si Death commence à se sentir un peu plus Cancer.

**Moi : **Et voilà un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner.

* en espagnol : « la letra con sangre entra » littéralement : « la lettre de sang entre » si vous avez une meilleur traduction, je suis toute ouïe.


	9. Regards d'enfant et regards d'adulte

**Chapitre 9 : Regards d'enfant et regards d'adulte**

Death sortit du lit, heureux de n'avoir pas rêvé, même si la sensation de manque était toujours présente. C'était le troisième jour qu'il passait dans le temple du Bélier, la veille, il avait tout fait pour éviter Mü, mangeant en silence et restant dans l'arrière coure du temple, il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter une nouvelle fois au chevalier du Bélier, surtout en connaissant le mauvais caractère dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Et puis non, il ne l'évitait pas, il attendait juste que les choses se tassent.

Quand il alla dans la salle à manger, il trouva son petit-déjeuner sur la table ainsi qu'un mot. Apparemment, Mü s'était absenté et il ne rentrerait pas avant le crépuscule. Tant mieux. Death termina de manger et sortit s'entrainer, on lui avait dit de rester au lit, mais il considérait que dormir presque dix heures était suffisant. Il avait de nombreux défauts, mais il n'était pas paresseux il avait besoin de bouger.

Il ne força pas trop, se contentant de faire quelques étirements. Lorsque midi sonna, il entendit des bruits et aperçu le morveux… Kiki, qui jouait sur les rochers devant le temple, sautant de rocher en rocher et cueillant des fleurs sauvages.

Il jouait… innocemment. Death n'avait jamais joué, il n'en avait pas eu le temps, ni l'envie.

- Uouh !

Tout à coup, Kiki perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Ce fut instinctif. Death sauta à l'horizontal, les bras tendus devant lui pour rattraper le petit. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent l'enfant... il disparu. Death tomba par terre comme une pomme trop mûre.

PLAF !

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je peux me téléporter, t'as vu ? En un instant !

Death leva le regard du sol et vit l'éclatant sourire du petit accroupit. Bien sûr, il s'était téléporté, il savait bien que le disciple du Bélier était, comme son maître avant lui, un prodige en matière de pouvoir psychiques. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait se téléporter à volonté en une seconde. Il était doué.

- Je vois. – Grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Kiki toisa Death avec prudence… il avait réellement sauté pour le rattraper ! Bien sûr, il l'avait fait exprès, pour voir se qui se passerait. En fait, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se contente de le regarder et qu'il éclate de rire.

Même si ça avait été très drôle de le voir tomber par terre la tête la première. Il se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer son rire, sans succès.

Death mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais c'est qu'il se moquait de lui le morveux !

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Beaucoup ! – S'écria le gamin en riant.

Quel effronté ! Death ne pouvait pas le croire. Le gamin oubliait un peu vite la peur qu'il lui avait initialement inspirée. La fumée sortant de ses oreilles, Death étendit ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de griffes.

- Je vais te… !

- Uaaaaaah !

Kiki ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit, Deathmask aux trousses. Lorsque le morveux se téléporta, Death l'imita et ils finirent par se courir après sur le toit du temple.

- Je te tiens !

Finalement, il attrapa le morveux par les pieds et se téléporta au même moment. Enfin ! Il le soutint tête en bas par une jambe et prépara son poing… Kiki cria et se recroquevilla en se couvrant la tête avec les bras et fermant les yeux de peur.

Death se stoppa net en percevant sa peur avec une telle intensité. Combien de fois Eistibus l'avait frappé ? Et pour bien moins que ça, il suffisait d'un gémissement, d'un doute, de mettre trop de temps à obéir, ou de montrer de l'affection pour un petit animal.

Kiki n'avait jamais été frappé, il en était sûr, ça se remarquait chez un enfant. En fait, Death n'avait jamais eu de contacte avec un enfant, ceux qui ornaient les murs de son temple étaient des accidents, il avait été surpris quand il avait vu leurs visages dans son temple. Il avait même culpabilisé… C'était un accident, sa mission était d'exterminer le culte de Lucifer, qui avait acquis une armure de bronze. Avant de partir, il avait détruit le bâtiment. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait des enfants à l'intérieur.

Des victimes de guerre, s'ils étaient là c'est qu'il y avait une raison, c'est comme ça qu'il s'était justifié.

Death ressentit la peur de Kiki, sa crainte qui remplaçait son précédente dépréciation, le petit comique s'était même amusé en le fuyant…

Il mit se morveux sous son bras… et lui frotta le sommet du crâne avec ses doigts. Très vite.

- AYAYAYAYAY ! – Le morveux cria et donna des coups de pied. – Ça fait maaaaal !

- Pas vrai ? Eh ? T'as vu ? – Death rit de bon cœur. – Ça t'apprendra.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je ne le ferai plus !

Finalement, il posa le garçon par terre… ou plutôt sur le toit du temple. Kiki arrangea ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête endolorie. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes, mais il était évident qu'il ne pleurait pas pour de vrai, il avait juste eu peur.

- Sniff… ça fait maaaal… – Gémit-il. Death soupira, sale morveux gâté.

- Bah, mets-y de l'eau, poule mouillée.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que si ! – Death se pencha vers le gamin, les poings sur les hanches. – Regardes-toi, pleurnichant pour si peu.

- Mais ça fait mal. – Protesta Kiki en levant les yeux.

- Si ça fait mal, tu fais avec. S'ils t'ont blessé, ne le montre pas.

- Mais alors ils ne sauront pas qu'ils m'ont fait mal.

- C'est le but ! – S'écria Death, incrédule.

- Mais alors personne ne saura si j'ai besoin d'aide.

Death resta sans voix… c'était sensé… enfin, un peu. Et Kiki qui le regardait profondément convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide… – Murmura-t-il.

Death médita l'idée et fini par s'assoir sur le toit du temple avec un air mélancolique. Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Kiki regarda l'homme, grand, sinistre et de sombre renommée, qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus peur. Il ne l'avait pas frappé, en fait, il s'était beaucoup amusé en courant et se téléportant pour le fuir. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air.

- C'est l'heure de manger.

- Aja. – Acquiesça distraitement Death.

- Maître Mü à laissé des légumes.

Death fronça les sourcils et quand il regarda Kiki, il vit l'image parfaite de ce que devait être un diablotin ou un malicieux lutin, avec ses cheveux rouges et ce sourire… Death ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Je suppose qu'on peut changer le menu. Où est le réfrigérateur ?

* * *

Mü sortit du temple de la Balance, où il avait rejoint Dohko et Shiryu, le chevalier du Dragon, arrivé depuis peu. Le jeune homme était flatté, mais il était si humble qu'il avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour le convaincre de devenir le prochain chevalier de la Balance. Mais finalement, tout irais bien, de plus, Dohko avait tout organisé pour que tous les chevaliers de bronze puissent venir au Sanctuaire pour s'entrainer, Seiya en tant que chevalier du Sagittaire, Hyoga comme chevalier du Verseau, Ikki comme chevalier du Lion et Shun comme chevalier de la Vierge. Les cinq devaient commencer à s'entrainer pour pouvoir porter les armures d'or dans le futur, les armures les avaient déjà choisi comme héritiers et ils avaient déjà prouvé leur valeur.

- Mü, attends.

- Oui, Dohko, dis-moi.

- Comment ça va avec Death ?

Mü soupira, il avait obtenu la tranquillité depuis qu'il l'avait remis à sa place, mais il craignait avoir eu trop de succès. Comment pourrait-il s'attirer sa sympathie s'ils ne se parlaient pas ? Enfin, au moins ils ne se disputaient pas.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr que cet homme puisse coexister avec quiconque.

- Si c'est trop dur…

- Non, non. – Mü nia et sourit. – Je suis prêt à faire cet effort.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, Deathmask… est quelque peu difficile, mais j'ai de l'espoir.

Dohko acquiesça et salua le chevalier du Bélier. Il espérait ne pas regretter d'avoir laissé Death avec Mü. Peut-être que les deux y gagneraient quelque chose, parfois Mü ressemblait beaucoup trop à Shion, son ancien et défunt ami avait été trop contrôleur par moment, il était conscient de son pouvoir et c'est pour ça qu'il gardait toujours un grand contrôle de ses émotions, la responsabilité d'être le Grand Pope et le chevalier du Bélier avait marqué son caractère, il s'était endurci.

Mü pouvait gagner beaucoup s'il devenait un peu plus impétueux et laissait sortir ses émotions. Bien qu'il espérait qu'il ne les laisse pas sortir au point qu'ils ne s'entre tuent.

* * *

Mü arriva à son temple à l'heure de dîner, il espérait vivement que Kiki l'ait écouté et ne se soit pas approché de Death. Le chevalier n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les enfants.

Il venait d'atteindre l'entrée de son temple quand il entendit… des rires ? Profondément choqué, il accéléra le pas et camoufla son cosmos, l'abaissant jusqu'à être imperceptible dans le sanctuaire, où il y avait tant de puissants cosmos.

Il trouva Kiki dans le salon, riant comme un fou, avec un rire qui avait une touche d'espièglerie, assis sur le dos de Deathmask, qui avait le même sourire, mais plus doux que d'habitude, plus aimable, avec plus d'espièglerie que de malice.

Death faisait des pompes et Kiki servait de poids sur son dos. Ils discutaient et riaient. Mü n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Death comme ça, jamais. Et Kiki avait l'air complètement détendu, amusé par la montée et la descente.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Eh bien. – Death continuait à s'entrainer tout en parlant. – Le chevalier du Chacal continuait à regarder Aphrodite, abruti, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des clins d'œil.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?

- Moi ? Moi je continuais à me battre avec la meute de chiens et de loups, et crois-moi, ne sous-estime jamais un animal qui combat par instinct. Le vaccin contre la rage fait vraiment mal.

Kiki recommença à rire de bon cœur et Death continua :

- C'est alors que le chevalier du Chacal commit son erreur la plus cruciale.

- Laquelle ? Laquelle ? Dis-moi.

- Il s'est approché d'Aphrodite et lui a dit : « Votre beauté m'a volé le cœur, **ma ****belle dame**. »

Kiki se mit à rire si fort qu'il faillit tomber du large dos.

- Jajajajajajaja ! Il l'a confondu avec une fille !

- Naturellement, Aphrodite n'a pas du tout apprécié, et à ce moment le chevalier du Chacal était de l'histoire ancienne. C'était pas joli.

Ils rirent en duo. Mü sentit une grande joie. Death était humain, aussi humain que n'importe qui, capable de rire, capable de plaisanter, et capable d'être gentil avec un enfant. Il resta silencieux et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'entrée où il rendit visible son cosmos. Quand il revint, Death avait disparu et Kiki était dans le salon, seul et riant toujours entre ses dents.

Il semblait qu'ils pouvaient vraiment vivre ensemble. Mü décida de ne rien dire de ce qu'il avait vu. Pendant le dîner, Death resta silencieux… mais il semblait plus détendu, tout simplement tranquille. C'était bon signe. Et Mü ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ça avait été une scène… tendre, et ce mot associé au chevalier du Cancer était aussi incongrue que charmante.

* * *

Death tentait de se détendre et de retarder son réveil, il avait dormit par à coups, se retournant dans son lit, sentant constamment ce picotement à l'intérieur de lui, ce manque. Il s'attarda dans les chaudes couvertures, dans leur chaleur et leur confort…

- Yihaaaaaa !

En une seconde, il se retrouva avec une bestiole rousse sur lui, un authentique lutin sauvage sautait violemment sur lui. Death ne put éviter de crier et fini par tomber du lit emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il constata rapidement que le furieux agresseur n'était autre que Kiki, qui maintenant souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, confortablement assis sur sa poitrine.

- Mais qu'est –ce que tu fais, morveux ? – Il était vraiment en colère.

- Ja, ja, ja, je t'ai fait peur ! – S'amusa Kiki.

Death découvrit qu'il n'avait pas envie de le frapper... il existait d'autres méthodes bien plus plaisantes. D'un seul geste, il enveloppa le morveux dans la couverture et y fit un nœud. Kiki commença immédiatement à se tortiller et crier pour être libéré… mais bien sûr, l'effet était réduit par le rire qu'on entendait entre les cris.

- Je vais t'apprendre à me sauter dessus. – Le menaça le Cancer.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un enfant puisse être aussi amusant, d'abord, il ne s'indignait pas pour des stupidités, il riait de l'humour de mauvais goût et son surnom ne le dérangeait pas. Si seulement Mü ne puisse jamais le changer en un de ces chevaliers tellement hautain qu'il semble avoir un bâton là où le dos perdait son saint nom.

- JE pense que je vais mettre cette couverture dans la machine à laver… avec toi à l'intérieur.

On entendit un « tu n'oseras pas » étouffé mêlé d'un rire.

- Ah, non ? Ce sera amusant, tu tourneras et tourneras, c'est dommage qu'il y ait l'eau et le savon, mais bon…

Les coups de pieds et les rires s'intensifièrent, déesse, Death ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec quelqu'un !

En passant par la salle à manger, il rencontra Mü, qui observa, stupéfait, le paquet de couvertures mobile que Death portait dans ses bras. Et le paquet riait.

- Kiki ?

- Je vais mettre le morveux dans la machine à laver. – Répondit-il en tout sincérité.

Mü ne savait pas s'il devait s'indigner ou en rire. Il était sérieux ? Avec Death on ne le savait jamais. Il put seulement rester debout, sa tasse à la main, la scène était vraiment étrange s'agissant de Death.

Finalement, le chevalier du Cancer abandonna le paquet par terre, duquel sortit Kiki, rouge de rire.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu a un disciple, Mü, c'est un excellent bouffon.

- Je ne suis pas un bouffon ! – Se défendit Kiki.

Death grogna, menaçant, et s'assit sans rien dire.

Et voilà qu'il agissait comme s'il n'appréciait pas Kiki. Mü savait que s'il racontait ça au sanctuaire, tout le monde croirait qu'il est fou. Il sourit en prenant son thé, il y avait vraiment de l'espoir.

Ils déjeunèrent et Mü distribua à Kiki ses corvées pour la journée, il ne devait pas être trop libre.

Death se resservit du petit-déjeuner et Mü resta un peu plus longtemps à table, le regardant. Death remua sous son regard et, finalement, laissa son assiette.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as des enfants ?

Death s'étouffa presque avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et le regarda avec surprise.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! JE déteste les enfants.

- Si tu le dis.

Mü souriait doucement, la tête entre ses mains, l'observant avec un mélange de curiosité et de complicité. Death fixa son attention sur son assiette, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'imagine qu'il avait un faible pour le petit roux. En plus, la façon dont Mü le regardait le dérangeait et en même temps, lui plaisait.

Mü débarrassa les assiettes et se rendit à la cuisine en général, c'était Kiki qui faisait la vaisselle, mais aujourd'hui, son travaille était de descendre au village acheter et distribuer des journaux, il aimait que le petit fasse ces choses avant de s'entrainer, il serait un qui connaitrait le monde, il ne vivra pas enfermé dans son temple, loin des autres, des gens qu'il devra un jour protéger.

Il se mit à fredonner pendant qu'il les lavait, il était heureux, d'autant plus en pensant à la façon dont Death et Kiki s'étaient rapprochés en un seul jour, et à la gaieté dont le Cancer avait fait preuve en privé, c'était vraiment merveilleux.

Death entendit le chant de Mü et fronça les sourcils, énervé. Pourquoi était-il si contant ? Il ne semblait plus être dérangé par sa présence dans son temple.

Death eu l'envie d'aller l'embêter… mais il eu un terrifiant flashback de la colère de Mü de la dernière fois et fit immédiatement demi-tour et s'éloigna. On n'importunait pas gratuitement l'agneau. Il lui devait le respect.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Mü entraîna Kiki au control du cosmos. L'utiliser correctement, la bonne quantité selon le résultat voulu, l'augmenté, le réduire, le manipuler… L'entraînement dura des heurs et ils n'arrêtèrent que lorsque Kiki fut totalement épuisé. Mü sourit quand il dut le porter jusqu'à son lit. Après l'avoir couché, et avoir noté que Kiki devrait avoir un petit-déjeuner consistant puisqu'il n'avait pas dîné, il se dirigea à la salle de bain pour se doucher avant de préparer le dîner pour lui et son hôte.

Quand il ouvrit la porte des toilettes, il se retrouva avec le dit hôte.

Mü s'immobilisa sur le seuil, sans pouvoir éviter que son regard parcoure l'exemple de corps masculin affiché devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu au par avant, mais il y avait Aphrodite, et dans l'otique de soigner ses blessures. Death était inconscient… pas comme maintenant.

Death se séchait, il passait énergiquement le linge sur sa peau, il frotta son large torse et descendit avec rapidité, en zigzag, parcourant ses abdos, il arriva à ses génitaux et les enveloppa dans la serviette, les frottant et passant le linge entre ses puissantes cuisses.

Mü sentit son pantalon rétrécir de plusieurs tailles en voyant la vigoureuse virilité de Death enveloppé et frotté avec une expression désinvolte qui résultait plus érotique que rien de prévu.

- Je termine tout de suite.

Mü leva le regard, très honteux d'avoir de telles pensées. Death leva les bras sans aucune honte et se frotta les cheveux sans plus d'hésitation, exhibant son corps, bien formé et forgé au combat.

- Je suis prêt.

Mü hocha faiblement la tête et s'écarta pour laisser Death sortir. Il était normal que le chevalier du Cancer n'ait pas de problème à être nu, après tout, ils étaient tout les deux des hommes et il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et entra sous la douche. Maintenant, il avait besoin de cette douche plus que jamais, et très froide la douche.

* * *

Death ne pouvait pas dormir, il était inquiet, le dîné avec Mü avait été gênant, l'autre chevalier n'avait pas une fois levé les yeux de son assiette, et Death n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, peu disposé à faire à nouveau face à sa colère.

Et ce vide qui ne disparaissait pas, il dormait avec la constante sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et l'idée qu'il s'agissait du cosmos de Mü le dérangeait.

Il sortit du lit, il devait s'éclaircir les idées… il pourrait peut-être mettre de l'eau dans le lit du morveux pour faire comme s'il s'était fait parmi.

Cependant, ses pieds l'amenèrent en face de la porte de la chambre de Mü.

Il mit ses mains sur la froide porte ainsi que son front, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, troublé de sentir que la proximité avec Mü semblait soulager la sensation.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, un soupir, un gémissement étouffé, atténué avec effort, plus de soupirs.

Il soupçonnait de pourquoi ils étaient là, mais c'était dur, très dur d'imaginer Mü faire ça. Bon sang. C'était évident que même Shaka devait le faire ! mais c'était difficile à imaginer.

Il savait qu'il devait continuer son chemin, passez outre et sortir du temple, se calmer et tenter de se rendormir plus tard.

Au lieu de ça, il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda par la fente.

Mü était couché sur le lit, les couvertures poussées plus loin, pour seul vêtement une chemise ouverte, le caleçon aux genoux… son corps était magnifique, plus mince que le sien, mais fibreux, compacte, il n'avait rien à envier à Aphrodite. Ses mains se perdaient entre ses jambes, la gauche manipulait ses testicules, les remuant avec délicatesse, pendant que la droite serrait le chargé et excité membre viril dance de haut en bas… Son visage était délicieusement rouge, ses yeux étaient entrefermés, couverts dans son chemin vers l'orgasme, haletant et contenant incontestablement ses gémissements pour ne pas alerter les autres occupants du temple.

Deathmask était fasciné, Mü était si beau avec ses cheveux lilas ébouriffés comme une auréole autour de son visage et dans la position la plus intime dans laquelle une personne pouvait être. Il était beau, indescriptiblement beau… il ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

Mü parcouru toute la longueur de sa virilité jusqu'au gland et se caressa lentement, même une douche froide n'avait apaisé le désir qui s'était allumé en lui. Il était perdu dans des fantasmes, dans chacun était le corps nu de Deathmask, avec cette douce expression qu'il avait entrevu… si désirable…

Il était si près… un peu plus vite… Mü se rendit à l'autosatisfaction avec un gémissement sonore… après tout, rêver n'avait rien de mal.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'objet de ses fantasmes lubriques dans sa chambre.

- Death ! – Mü s'assit sur le lit essayant, avec peu de succès, de retrouver un semblant de dignité. Il se couvrit d'un bout de couverture, mais son « incommodité » restait évidente.

Death sursauta, il ne savait pas quoi faire, où se cacher, tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il était entré dans la chambre sans même s'en rendre compte. À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Mü avait du mal à trouver les mots, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et son visage le brûlait de honte. Death l'avait vu se masturber ! Seul le fait qu'il sache qu'il l'avait fait en pensant à lui aurait pu augmenter son total embarras. Il souhaita que la terre l'avale, où qu'elle avale Death, les deux options lui convenaient.

Death resta debout, paralysé, il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, s'excuser maladroitement et s'enfuir en courant, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, ou que ça ne l'intéressait pas, et demander la première chose qui lui passerait par la tête, rire et recevoir au minimum sa troisième mort, ou faire exactement ce que lui dictait le second cerveau que tout homme a entre les jambes.

Que faire, que faire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** le prochain chapitre montrera un côté plus bénigne de Death.

**Moi :** Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura du LEMON !

Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai beaucoup rit avec ce chapitre j'ai parfaitement l'image d'un Kiki entrain de faire des tours dans la machine à laver el linge et DM qui regarde en riant.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10 De chaire et d'os

Coucou ! Récemment, j'ai reçu une review de kalista très intéressante sur le dernier chapitre (« Regards d'enfant et regards d'adulte ») qui interprétait les deux regards comme étant ceux de Kiki et ceux de Mü. _« __j'aime beaucoup le parallèle entre les yeux d'un enfant (farceur le Kiki et pas prudent avec ça !) et le regard d'un adulte (Mû semble porté un regard amoureux sur Death sans même s'en rendre compte mais bon il est parmi de rêver. »_ Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué ! J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de Kiki et de Dm, mais c'est vrai que c'est plus sensé comme ça.

Bref, voilà le prochain chapitre, ET UN PEU DE LEMON !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : De chair et d'os**

_Mü avait du mal à trouver les mots, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et son visage le brûlait de honte. Death l'avait vu se masturber ! Seul le fait qu'il sache qu'il l'avait fait en pensant à lui aurait pu augmenter son total embarras. Il souhaita que la terre l'avale, où qu'elle avale Death, les deux options lui convenaient._

_Death resta debout, paralysé, il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, s'excuser maladroitement et s'enfuir en courant, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, ou que ça ne l'intéressait pas, et demander la première chose qui lui passerait par la tête, rire et recevoir au minimum sa troisième mort, ou faire exactement ce que lui dictait le second cerveau que tout homme a entre les jambes._

_Que faire, que faire…_

Death avança, sûr de lui, la détermination peinte sur son visage comme un masque de pierre. Il se déplaça sur le lit à quatre pattes jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec Mü, qui n'avait pas réagit, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Death le regarda dans les yeux avec assurance et Mü sentit alors la main de l'autre homme, grande, rugueuse, chaude, se poser sur sa taille.

Le temps sembla s'arrêté, le silence était lourd, l'ambiance était tendue. Lentement, sans détourner ses yeux durs yeux rouges de ceux de Mü, Death déplaça sa main de sa taille et la glissa, écartant la couverture, jusqu'à parvenir à la virilité de Mü, dont l'érection qui, malgré son trouble et sa honte, n'avait pas baissée.

Le chevalier du Bélier poussa un cri mêlé de surprise et de plaisir.

La main de Death enveloppa fermement toute la longueur du membre aussi dur que la pierre. Lentement, il pompa et frotta la chaude chair gonflée.

Mü se cambra et s'abandonna à la rude caresse qui le consumait à mesure que l'exquis plaisir montait le long de son dos depuis son membre. À peine quelques secondes et il se sentait déjà bruler, au bord de l'orgasme. Il ne détourna pas le regard, Death le fixait une intensité aussi sensuelle que son touché.

Death maintint ses caresses fermes et rythmiques, passant, à chaque passage, son pouce rugueux sur le gland gonflé, quand finalement Mü dévia son regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Death s'inclina et scella ses lèvres sur l'un des mamelons de Mü. Il le lécha avec application et frotta de ses dents le sensible bouton faisant gémir et grogner Mü.

Et chaque son de plaisir faisait gonfler sa propre virilité contre le tissu de ses, par chance, larges pantalons de pyjama. Death baisa chaque centimètre de peau jusqu'à attaquer le sensible cou, suçant et marquant.

Mü acceptait ses attentions, loué soit le panthéon, si le chevalier l'avait rejeté, il ne savait pas se qu'il aurait fait. Et il était si délicieux, il sentait le propre, le savon, il était chaud et accueillant, son cosmos l'enveloppait… Death fit glisser ses dents, râpant sans le cou sans le blesser, léchant et embrassant, ça avait toujours plut à Aphrodite, et à en juger par ce gémissement, ça plaisait aussi à Mü.

Bien sûr, il y avait un problème. Il ne recevait rien en retour.

Ce qui était terriblement dérangeant, il commençait à ressentir une certaine urgence d'obtenir un peu d'attention. Il grogna et intensifia la ferveur de ses attentions alors qu'il se couchait un peu plus sur Mü, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit totalement allongé sur le lit. Death grogna de frustration, il arrêta de masturber son compagnon et se baissa le pantalon d'un seul geste, espérant que Mü comprenne l'indirecte.

Mü gémit quand les caresses cessèrent et que sa course à l'orgasme se vit stoppée, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Death se baissait brusquement le pantalon, révélant son membre turgescent débordant du nid de duvet frisé.

Mü récupéra une certaine notion de la réalité face à la brusque vision de tant de virilité.

Il était dans sa chambre et avait un contact sexuel avec Deathmask, chevalier du Cancer. Par Athéna, qu'est-ce que… ?

Le reste de ses pensées s'évaporèrent rapidement quand Death recommença à la masturber et s'inclina sur lui, le maintenant entre ses jambes, mais de côté sur le lit, le visage à côté de celui de Mü, respirant à son oreille.

- Tu vas me toucher, oui ? – Grogna Death avec une évidente irritation.

Mü n'eu aucun doute de ce à quoi Death faisait référence. Le ton de sa voix était vraiment et charger de colère et pas peu d'exigence.

Mü fronça les sourcils. Si Deathmask pensait qu'il pouvait le commander dans **son** lit, lui donner des ordres dans **son** temple, ou se coucher sur lui comme s'il dominait la situation, il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Death fut complètement prit par surprise quand Mü le poussa et en un instant le Bélier était sur lui, inversant les positions. L'expression de surprise de Deathmask était vraiment comique.

- Oui, Death, je vais te toucher. – Répondit impétueusement Mü.

- Oh.

Mü sourit avec une touche de malice complètement nouvelle et bientôt sa main, trompeusement délicate, aux doigts longs et fins, imita les gestes de la main de Death sur sa virilité.

Le chevalier du Cancer étouffa un gémissement et ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler, Mü le touchait… si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'une il aurait une masturbation mutuelle avec le Bélier, il l'aurait traité de fou et personnellement emmuré dans son temple.

Mais ça se passait, oh Athéna, ça se passait.

Mü ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du visage de Death. Les yeux entrefermés, la bouche entrouverte et haletante, une expression souffrance… il s'était imaginé ce visage dans son intimité, mais la réalité était indubitablement plus sensuelle. Délicieux.

Aucun des deux ne pu tenir plus longtemps, Mü se pencha et mordit l'union de l'épaule et du cou de Death alors que son membre se raidissait et expulsait sa liquide passion entre les doigts de l'autre homme.

- Mü ! – S'écria Death surprit par la soudaine attaque et la pression sur sa virilité. L'orgasme explosa, couvrant son ventre et la blanche main de Mü.

* * *

La pénombre de la pièce, éclairée uniquement par la pâle lueur de la lune dans la fenêtre, laissant à peine distinguer les deux hommes qui récupéraient leur souffle l'un sur l'autre.

Death se détendit, inspirant profondément le parfum des soyeux cheveux qui se répandaient sur son torse, il tourna la tête et y enfouit son nez, humant. C'était une odeur tranquillisante, comme le cosmos qui maintenant l'entourait, le cosmos de Mü, si puissant, si rassurant, si hospitalier… il pouvait s'enfoncer en lui. Mü caressa les larges épaules de Death, appuyant sa joue sur l'une d'elles, appréciant le touché de la lisse et chaude peau recouvrant les solides et puissants muscles de l'impressionnant corps masculin.

Le cosmos abrasif de Death était inhabituellement serein, d'un calme plat, une mer paisible, l'image d'une féroce créature placidement endormie dans sa caverne vint à l'esprit de Mü. C'était attendrissant.

La chaude bulle commença à s'estomper lorsque les fluides de sa passion commencèrent à être trop gênants entre leurs deux corps. Death grogna un blasphème que Mü ne releva pas et s'éloigna, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Mü regarda Death se lever et récupérer son pantalon. Il ne dit rien, il n'osait pas, l'ambiance redevenait tendue. Death le regarda par-dessus son épaule, ouvrit la bouche, mais se rétracta, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Mü se tourna vers le plafond de sa chambre avec étonnement, d'abord Death le surprenait entrain de se toucher et une seconde plus tard, ils se masturbaient l'un l'autre comme des adolescents expérimentant. Et maintenant Death partait.

Comment était-il censé se sentir ? Mal ? Bien ? Embarrassé ? En colère ? Heureux ? Mü avait déjà fait quelques expériences amoureuses, (bien que beaucoup pensaient le contraire, c'était un homme, de chaire et d'os), mais jamais avec un autre chevalier d'or. Qui plus est, celui-ci était Deathmask, c'était un autre monde complètement différent.

C'était très inattendu.

* * *

Dans la matinée, les deux chevaliers avaient des cernes qui démontraient qu'aucun des deux n'avait dormit le reste de la nuit après leur interlude.

Mü n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner, confus, oui, il désirait Death, ça, il l'acceptait et ça ne l'inquiétait pas, ce qui le préoccupait plus, était que peut-être ça importait trop pour le chevalier du Cancer. Et ça, ça le préoccupait, parce que c'était beaucoup plus que de l'affection pour un compagnon, en particulier en tenant copte de l'homme en question. Dernièrement, à mesure qu'il faisait ça connaissance, voyait les traces d'une autre personne en Death… l'attirance purement sexuelle avait commencé à se changer en quelque chose de plus… profond.

Sans parler de ce que serait l'avis de Deathmask. Pourquoi était-il entré dans sa chambre ? Et pourquoi avait-il initié le contacte sexuelle ? Pourtant tout indiquait qu'il lui en voulait toujours.

* * *

Death, quant à lui, avait fini par se promener à l'extérieur du temple, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil.

Dans sa vie, il n'avait eu de relation sexuelle qu'avec deux personnes, la première fois quand Eistibus l'avait emmené chez une prostituée pour son dix-huitième anniversaire (le seul et unique cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie), et la seconde avec Aphrodite, et personne d'autre.

Ce n'était pas par puritanisme, non, rien de tout ça. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée d'être dans une position de faiblesse avec quiconque, il ne faisait confiance à personne, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un amant et être à la merci de quelqu'un pendant l'acte sexuel.

Pour Death le contacte physique avec les autres était intimement lié à la douleur, il n'avait fait confiance qu'à Aphrodite des Poissons, et ce, seulement avec l'assurance qu'il était son… allié et d'être plus puissant, marquant toujours le rythme.

Il savait à quoi s'attendre de sa « relation » avec Aphrodite, du sexe sporadiquement, de la complicité, c'était suffisant, Aphrodite faisait sa vie et lui la sienne, ils n'étaient pas un couple, pas dans le sens complet du terme.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa rencontre avec Mü. Et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il espérait. Pourquoi Mü avait consenti à la masturbation ? Plus, il avait même fini par participer activement… il avait les traces de ses dents sur son épaule. Pourquoi avait-il consenti et participé ? Il le désirait… mais il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que le sacrosaint Mü puisse penser au sexe comme quelque chose de purement ludique. En outre, Mü le méprisait, ou c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Kiki, assai entre les deux chevaliers, regardait l'un et l'autre avec consternation, les deux adultes mangeaient en silence et faisaient tellement attention de ne pas se regarder que ça devenait ridicule. Il se passait quelque chose.

* * *

Aphrodite arriva au temple du Bélier aussi radieux que d'habitude pour rendre visite à son ami Death. Il était impatient de savoir comment allaient les choses, surtout en connaissant l'intérêt de Mü pour son séduisant hôte, qui savait ce qui avait pu arriver.

Il avait à peine pu se retenir de ne pas venir plus tôt, mais Shura avait insisté qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

Aphrodite soupira, oh Shura, qui aurait imaginé que ce gaillard espagnol pouvait être aussi tendre et peiné. Il était incroyablement charmant quand il rougissait, et c'était si simple de le scandaliser. Et sa maison n'était pas très loin de la sienne.

Mais maintenant il devait parler avec un autre gaillard. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et appela son ami en chantonnant.

- Deeeeath… tu as de la visiiiiite…

Celui qui vint à sa rencontre fut Kiki, le disciple de Mü. Aphrodite le salua de la main, le petit garçon était vif et alerte, mais peut-être trop actif au goût des Poissons, et il n'aimait pas l'idée que quand il grandirait, il serait d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux rouge feu.

- Salut mon petit, Deathmask est par ici ?

- Oh, oui, je crois qu'il est sur la plage.

Aphrodite se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise et regarda, en effet, dans la petite crique qui se formait à marée basse, il y avait une forme humaine. La mer s'agitait autour d'elle et Aphrodite vit que le chevalier du Cancer réalisait quelques exercices de faible niveau, ou faible pour un chevalier d'or. Death manipulait la force de la marée, l'attaquant de son cosmos, perturbant le flux et le reflux à volonté, maintenant les eaux au loin ou en les faisant se rapprocher.

Quel repos. Aphrodite fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation, Death ne savait pas se tenir tranquille. Aphrodite se téléporta dans la crique avec une marée de roses.

- Aphrodite. – Fut l'unique salut de Death.

- - Je ne t'avais pas dit de te reposer ?

- Tu me l'as dit. – Confirma Death sans se retourner.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! – Aphrodite secoua la tête, bon sang, cet homme était désespérant.

- Si, ça l'était.

- Rhétorique, c'était une question rhétorique.

Death haussa les épaules et continua ce qu'il faisait, comme à son habitude. Aphrodite pensa sérieusement à le pousser dans l'eau quand il aperçu la marque qui venait de se laisser voir à la base du cou de Death.

- Oh… oh… Par le sceptre d'Athéna ! C'est une morsure ?

Death se tendit comme un chat à qui on vient de marcher sur la queue et se dépêcha de bien remonter sa chemise. Oh, oui, Aphrodite sentit un frisson de plaisir, c'était exactement ce qu'il semblait. Il ne pouvait pas le croire !

- C'est ça ! – Exclama-t-il, aux anges.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne aujourd'hui ? Death se retourna incapable de contrôler son anxiété. Maudit soit Mü d'avoir étouffé son gémissement orgasmique de cette façon… même si Death ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé cette touche de férocité. Non, ne pense pas à ça.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Oh, Death, tu peux tromper beaucoup de monde, mais pas moi. Il semblerait que tu ais tout fais sauf te reposer.

- Ce n'est pas… – Death grogna et s'assit sur le sable en direction de la mer, il était inutile de se disputer avec Aphrodite. – Bah.

Aphrodite rit gentiment, vraiment amusé.

- Je suis heureux que Mü et toi vous entendiez si bien.

- On ne s'entend pas.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je doute vraiment que cette morsure soit la conséquence d'un combat, non, sûrement pas. Plutôt le résultat d'actes innommables d'une désespérée passion sur le lit d'une habitation.

- Je hais tes rimes.

- Tu n'as pas la sensibilité requise pour les apprécier. – Répondit Aphrodite, trop amusé pour s'offenser.

Ainsi donc, Mü avait réussit, et en si peu de temps ! Incroyable. Aphrodite sentit une pointe de jalousie, lui, il avait presque mit un an et demi pour arriver à se mettre dans le lit avec l'italien. Mü devait, sans aucun doute, avoir quelque chose de spécial pour avoir réussit cet exploit.

- Oh, Death, ne fait pas cette tête, raconte plutôt se qui s'est passé à ton ami Aphrodite.

- Ça ne te regard pas !

Le cosmos de Death devint si agressif que la marée recula le plus loin possible, comme si les vagues elles-mêmes craignaient de s'approcher du violent chevalier. Aphrodite décida d'être un peu plus prudent, Death était particulièrement tendu. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que, le surprenant encore plus, ce fut Death qui brisa ce silence.

- Merde à tous ! Tu savais, toi, que Mü pouvait être… ? Être… comme ça ?

- Désirable ? Attirant ? Délicieusement autoritaire ? Oui, je le savais, mais ce n'est pas mon type. Je dois dire que je suis surpris que quelqu'un comme toi ait réussi à apprécier le charme évident qu'il possède, ce mélange d'innocence et d'expérience, de puissance et de sérénité.

Death se massa la tête avec désespoir, il avait toujours été si occupé à le jalouser, le haïr et à lui en vouloir… et maintenant il pensait au sexuel qu'était chaque petit geste, à quel point il était sûr de lui et à la fluidité de tous ses gestes, comme si rien ne lui demandait d'effort, le soyeux qu'étaient ses cheveux, la puissance qu'il transmettait avec ses yeux, sa voix… Comment avait été son membre dans sa main, dure chaire entourée de soie, si chaude, comment avait été son visage pendant l'orgasme, comment il l'avait mordu avec une brutale férocité, l'excitant par ce geste bien plus qu'Aphrodite ne l'avait jamais fait.

Mais il lui en voulait toujours, son orgueil saignait des blessures que lui avait infligé Mü. Il voulait tellement équilibrer tout ça, et tout à coup, il lui arrivait ça… Et le pire c'est que c'était de sa faute ! Parce qu'il avait interrompu l'autosatisfaction de Mü et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se joindre à la fête. Idiot, crétin, imbécile. Et tout ça parce que son pénis avait sauté comme un ressort devant le spectacle de tant de sensualité.

Aphrodite perçu l'agitation de Death, clair comme l'eau. Pas étonnant, Aphrodite n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient vraiment eu un rapport sexuel. Death était parfois un vrai mystère, même pour lui, il avait toujours su qu'il avait des secrets. Le temple du Cancer avait beaucoup de squelettes dans le placard, beaucoup trop.

- C'est à cause de son cosmos ! – Hurla Death en frappant le sable de son poing et surprenant Aphrodite.

- Pardon ?

- Son putain de cosmos ! – Death croisa les bras sur ses genoux, de mauvaise humeur. – Depuis que… depuis qu'il m'a sauvé du Yomotsu, depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en me transférant son cosmos… je n'ai pas arrêté de… de…

De penser à lui. De se sentir vide et seule la présence de Mü l'apaisait.

- C'est absurde, Death.

- Je sais. – Death ferma les yeux, il savait que c'est absurde, mais il avait besoin de cette excuse. Il en avait besoin.

Aphrodite lui tapota le dos avec camaraderie.

- Death, tu es mon ami, et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais. – Concéda Death. – Je sais.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

_Si je ne me plains pas, ils ne sauront pas que j'ai besoin d'aide._

Death secoua la tête.

- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Aphrodite.

Le chevalier des Poissons partit laissant Death avec ses pensées. Mais il n'était pas du tout convaincu qu'il allait bien. C'était vraiment une tête brûlée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était pressé. Il avait une rumeur particulièrement juteuse à faire circuler dans le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Mü caressa affectueusement son armure. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à méditer la situation, et surtout à penser à Deathmask.

Maintenant il savait que pour Death, ça n'avait pas seulement été quelque chose de fortuit à oublier, il avait clairement sentit l'agressivité et la tension de son cosmos sur la plage. Il était aussi confus que lui. Cette nuit de désir n'avait pas seulement été une rencontre passagère qu'ils pouvaient simplement oublier, encore moins avec l'histoire qu'il y avait entre eux.

Mü essayait de comprendre.

Death lui en avait toujours particulièrement voulu, il n'en doutait pas, et il le détestait aussi pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, son orgueil avait été clairement blessé à ce moment-là.

Et il ne comprenait pas l'aide gratuite, il ne faisait confiance à personne et ça le faisait douter de tout altruisme. Il était une personne blessée, ça se voyait clairement maintenant, c'était un homme maltraité par le destin, blessé dès la plus tendre enfance, solitaire, faisant de la haine et la colère son masque. Et qui portait sur les épaules un fardeau que personne ne reconnaissait, et peut-être quelque chose de plus sombre encore.

Et en-dessous il y avait l'homme qui avait rit si joyeusement avec un enfant. L'homme qu'il avait sentit si chaud sous ses mains.

Il voulait plus que tout exposer cet homme à la lumière.

Il éloignerait il masque… et pour le faire il devait connaitre toutes et chacune de ses blessures. Aussi difficile que ce soit. Aussi douloureux que se soit.

* * *

À l'heure de manger, Death fut surprit de voir que Mü le regardait directement, rien à voir avec la tension du petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence et à la fin, Mü autorisa Kiki à aller jouer dehors.

Death allait se lever pour partir, quand Mü tendit la main et le retint par le bras. Death se paralysa, tendu et mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas parler avec Mü, en aucune façon.

- Death, pour l'autre soir…

- C'était que du sexe. – Lâcha Death. – Une erreur, je crois qu'on est les deux d'accord là-dessus.

Mü ne fut pas dupe. Il mentait. Si ça avait été le cas, Death aurait réagit naturellement dans la matinée, il n'aurait pas hésité de cette manière et n'aurait pas montré une telle confusion.

- C'était agréable. – Dit Mü.

- Bien. C'était le moment, l'endroit… rien de plus.

- Non. – Réplica sévèrement et ferment Mü. – Deathmask, ce n'était pas que ça.

Death se tendit, se cachant derrière son bouclier, levant toutes ses défenses. Le doute était pour les faibles, il n'était pas faible. Il était fort.

- Si, ça l'était. – Grinça-t-il avec mépris. – Tu es Mü, le parfait chevalier d'or, tu marches si droit que tu pourrais avoir un balais dans le cul.

Mü leva ses points de vies devant cette expression, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu te chauffais, moi, je suis entré et on en a tous les deux profité, point. – Death essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que Mü. – Allez quoi ! Tu es le disciple de Shion, le respecté chevalier du Bélier, en aucune autre situation on aurait…

Ce qui surprit le dit chevalier du Bélier ne fut pas la rude négation de Death, mais la subtile et sans doute involontaire indication de que Death se sentait inférieur à lui. Allons bon, voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

- Death, ce n'était pas que la chaleur du moment.

- Oh, j't'en pris, ne sois pas si stupide, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé te toucher, hein ? Et ne me parle pas de stupidités romantiques.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait copulé avec Aphrodite, le chevalier le plus beau du Sanctuaire, Death avait une bien piètre opinion de lui-même. Mü soupira, le chevalier du Cancer avait un caractère et un entêtement qui mettait toujours sa patience à rude épreuve.

- Très bien, Death, si c'est ce que tu veux penser, je n'insisterai pas.

- J'en suis heureux. – Death se libéra de la poigne de Mü et se leva pour partir.

- Mais, Death, j'ai une question.

- Quoi ? – Demanda-t-il énervé.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre, je veux dire, pourquoi tu es venu ? – Mü était très intéressé par la raiponce.

Parce que ton cosmos m'appelait. Parce que je me sentais vide, horriblement seul, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Parce qu'il y a quelques nuits, j'ai fait un rêve où tu étais mon unique salut. Parce que je suis jaloux de toi et ça me brûle de me sentir si petit tes côtés et en même temps de me sentir en sécurité quand je peux sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux. Parce que quand tu m'as souri, j'ai eu mal.

Parce que je vis dans l'obscurité, je m'entours d'elle et tu continu quand même à me traiter comme si je n'étais pas un monstre. Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, mais je ne supporte pas m'éloigner. Ne suis-je pas ridicule ?

- JE ne pouvais pas dormir. – Dit-il avec un filet de voix. – Je voulais te demander un peu de ce thé relaxant, ou quelque chose pour endormir.

- Aja.

Death partit, presque en courant. Pourquoi il lui arrivait ça ? Un dieu devait se moquer de lui, le torturant avec cette situation.

Maudit soit Dohko pour l'avoir obligé à rester là. Qu'il soit maudit à jamais pour lui avoir fait ça. et maudit soit Mü.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est un conflit vraiment difficile à suivre, je suis resté des jours à écrire ça parce que c'était un enfer tenter d'imaginer comment réagiraient ces deux là après que le sang leur soit monté à la tête.

Après tout, Death n'allait pas arrêter d'en vouloir à Mü si subitement, ni accepter facilement qu'il peut ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un il a toujours détesté.

Quant à Mü, au final, il m'a donné plus de problèmes que Deathmask. Je ne le considère pas comme un ingénu qui va soudainement tomber fou amoureux ou penser que Death l'aime tout à coup. Décidé et têtu oui, mais pas idiot. Il a les pieds sur terre.

**Moi :** Ah ! J'adore ce chapitre, c'est l'un de mes préférés. J'espère qu'il vous a aussi plu !


	11. Chapter 11 Le Renégat I

**Chapitrer 11 : Le renégat I**

Mü pénétra dans la colonnade de son temple, il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver son hôte, méditant parmi les ombres, comme l'une d'entre elle.

Death était doué quand il s'agissait de s'isoler. Même en étant obligé de rester dans les alentours du temple du Bélier, Death s'arrangeait pour se mettre à l'écart. Mü avait déjà repéré les endroits où il pouvait le trouver: le matin, il était sur la plage, dans la colonnade, l'après-midi et sur le toit, le soir. À l'heure de manger, Death était silencieux, mangeait rapidement et s'il parlait, ce n'était qu'avec des monosyllabes. C'est ainsi que s'étaient déroulés les derniers jours.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient partagé ce moment d'intimité, se masturbant comme des adolescents une nuit de soudaine expérimentation. Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue deux jours auparavant, Death s'était fermé, il l'évitait de manière méthodique et calculé, repoussant chacune de ses tentatives de rapprochement avec dureté.

Mü pouvait l'obliger à s'assoir et à parler, mais il ne voulait pas y avoir à nouveau recours, il n'aimait pas user de sa puissance sur Death… bon, en réalité il aimait ça, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit bien que le chevalier du Cancer pense qu'il voulait lui donner des ordres.

Il guérissait rapidement. Le cosmos de Deathmask était puissant, en fait, il était même plus puissant qu'avant son voyage presque mortel au Yomotsu. Physiquement, il était déjà guérit, le jour précédent il l'avait vu réaliser des exercices physique de haut niveau qui démontraient sans aucun doute qu'il avait récupéré. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer chez lui.

Quand il partira, ils ne seraient qu'à deux temple de différence, mais pour Mü sa ressemblait à un gouffre. Sur tout en tenant compte de l'effort de Death pour s'éloigner de lui.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Athéna l'avait envoyé à Jamir, les âmes errantes de ceux qui avaient échoué aux épreuves durant le voyage pour faire réparer leur armure devaient être détruites pour leur accorder la paix.

- Death.

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux et le regarda depuis l'obscurité, il ressemblait à un chat, observant avec une complète attention, le corps tendu, les yeux entrefermés et fixes, prêt à se mettre en mouvement au moindre signe de menace ou d'approchement.

Mü s'approcha et, comme il s'y attendait, Death se leva et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée. Mü soupira fortement, c'était une attitude si puérile.

- Athéna m'a donné une mission. Peux-tu t'occuper de Kiki pendant ce temps ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Au revoir.

À peine s'était-il éloigné de quelques pas que Death s'adressa à lui :

- Quand reviendras-tu ?

Il ne sut pas ce qui le surprit le plus, qu'il lui adresse la parole ou qu'il lui demande la durée de son absence. Il se retourna, Death ne le regardait pas, il lui tournait le dos.

- Je ne crois pas que ça dure plus de deux jours.

Death continua sa route sans rien ajouter d'autre. Mü fit de même, mais cette fois avec le sourire. Il avait appris à apprécier ces petits et à première vue insignifiants gestes de Deathmask.

* * *

Death coupa la viande pour le rôti. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de cuisiner, en fait, il aimait ça, c'était amusant dès qu'on y connaissait quelque chose et, comme il vivait seul, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de savoir.

Kiki tournait autour de lui, l'aidant avec la sauce, lui amenant des ingrédients et observant avec curiosité comment il cuisinait. Apparemment, Mü était presque végétarien, il incluait la viande à l'alimentation pour une question de santé, c'est pourquoi Kiki, comme tous les enfants, se plaignait de la nourriture un jour et l'autre aussi.

Il n'était pas étonné qu'il soit contant que quelqu'un d'autre plus porté sur la viande soit aux fourneaux.

- Mets-y plus de sel et un demi-verre de cognac.

- Il n'y a pas de cognac.

Bien sûr. Death grogna et ouvrit les placards supérieurs. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de cognac, en fait, le seul alcool qu'il avait trouvé était celui de la trousse de secoure. Rien d'autre. Il voulait juste le cognac pour donner du gout à la sauce. Bon sang que ça l'énervait.

- Je peux aller en demander à Aldébaran.

- Fais-le.

Kiki sortit en courant, heureux d'aider. Il aimait beaucoup être l'ami de Death, surtout si la nourriture était bonne. Et il était si drôle avec un tablier !

Death sourit en voyant le gamin courir de cette étrange façon qu'ont les enfants de courir, trop vite et toujours sur le point de tomber.

Il redirigea son attention sur la nourriture, même si ses pensées, comme tant de fois ces dernier temps, allaient à Mü.

Il avait peur. Il était en terrain inconnu, c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui. Mü ne s'était même pas fâché quand il lui avait dit que cette rencontre nocturne n'était rien d'autre que qu'une luxure occasionnelle… au fait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas cru.

Aphrodite était la personne la mieux indiquée pour demander un conseil, mais… il savait ce qu'il dirait. Quelque chose comme suivre son cœur, vivre le moment présent et oublier le passer en vivant le présent… Aphrodite était comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ce serait facile, pas vrai ? Se donner une chance, laisser que Mü s'approche de lui et que c'est ce qu'Athéna voudrait, voilà ce que dirait Aphrodite.

Ben non, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il revit en pensée les visages de ses prédécesseurs, emmurés dans la cave du temple du Cancer… son temple. Il pouvait s'éloigner d'elle, mais pas se cacher. Death avait presque oublié la réalité. Il avait presque oublié son irrémédiable destin.

Mü ne savait rien de tout ça. Personne ne savait.

Il s'assit en attendant que Kiki revienne avec le cognac. Bon sang, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté son armure, qu'il n'était pas allé dans le quatrième temple… il était si « distrait » par Mü… qu'il s'était laissé aller.

Kiki revint rayonnant de joie… et suivit par Aldébaran. Death eut un mouvement de malaise. Le chevalier du Taureau exhibait un large sourire, il n'avait pas oublié et n'oublierait jamais l'image de Deathmask porté par maître Dohko comme un sac de patate.

L'énorme chevalier, deux mètres dix de haut ce n'était pas rien, entra avec Kiki sur son épaule et un panier de nourriture et de boissons à la main.

Le sourire d'Aldébaran s'étira un peu plus en voyant Deathmask avec un tablier de cuisine, entre ça et le voir se faire porter comme un sac par Dohko, il avait de quoi rire pour les prochains siècles.

- Kiki m'a dit que tu cuisinais, je peux aider ?

Death le regarda avec mépris et s'apprêta à le repousser, mais Aldébaran le vit venir sans difficulté.

- On pourrait aussi appeler Dohko.

Death ferma la bouche instantanément. Aldébaran posa le panier sur la table et sortit le cognac dont Death avait besoin.

- C'est ce que je pensais, allez, j'ai apporté du pain et des patates.

À peine le chevalier du Cancer grogna-t-il un merci empoisonné qu'Aldébaran était déjà à côté de lui, pluchant et coupant les pommes de terre. Le brésilien était quelqu'un de vraiment énorme, une véritable armoire, mais faible en matière de technique. Mais, physiquement, il n'avait pas de rival et sa détermination était à prendre en compte.

- Je vais mettre la table. – Annonça Kiki.

Death ne dit rien, la seule idée qu'Aldébaran puisse mentionner…

- Aphrodite raconte partout que Mü et toi êtes amants.

La surprise fut totale, Death se brûla avec la sauce, ce qui le fit faire un saut qui failli renverser la viande, de la sauce tomba par terre, il glissa sur elle et tomba sur le dos en se cognant la tête en un préoccupant bruit sonore.

- Auh. – Fut sa seule plainte.

Aldébaran se pencha sur lui en riant.

- Ja ja ja ja ! – Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. – Ays… comment tombent les puissants.

- Tais-toi ! – Death se leva en se frottant la tête. – Je vais tuer Aphrodite !

- Vous êtes vraiment amants ?

- Non ! – Et il ne mentait pas, pas vrai ?... il n'était pas sûr qu'une masturbation puisse les faire devenir amants, il ne le pensait pas… hein ?

Le chevalier du Taureau haussa les épaules et continua à couper les patates. Death maugréa et mit la viande dans le four. Il allait tuer Aphrodite, son visage serait parfait à l'entrée de son temple, le chevalier des Poissons devrait être content de savoir que son joli visage serait immortalisé dans la mort.

Aldébaran commença à frire les pommes de terre et regarda à nouveau Deathmask avec un sourire amusé. En fait, Aphrodite avait seulement dit que Death et Mü s'entendaient vraiment bien, mais dans la bouche du chevalier des Poissons tous avaient compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

Aphrodite aimait les rumeurs et manipuler les autres, mais celle-ci était si incroyable qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de vrai malgré le ridicule que ça pouvait être. Il ne se serait jamais risqué à dire une chose pareille sans en être sûr ou il perdrait toute crédibilité.

- Kiki m'a dit que tout va très bien, ça m'étonne.

Death haussa les épaules. Sa réputation était détruite, surtout devant Aldébaran, il ne pouvait que prier pour que le Taureau n'ait pas raconté à tout le monde ce qu'il ait vu.

- Je suis heureux que le petit aille aussi bien, nous sommes très amis, tu sais ?

Death comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu, Aldébaran s'assurait que Kiki n'ait pas matière à se plaindre. Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de frapper le gamin, il était plus divertissant quand ils étaient en bons termes.

Aldébaran fini de cuisiner et tous deux s'assirent en attendant que le rôti se fasse. Aldébaran ne put se contenir :

- En fait, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dohko pour qu'il te porte sur ses épaules ?

Death se cogna la tête contre la table.

* * *

Mü secoua la tête avec dépit en contemplant la montagne de cadavres. Des chevaliers qui n'avaient pas été dignes de faire réparer leur armure, c'était peut-être cruel de leur mettre une épreuve aussi dure, mais ça avait toujours été ainsi, c'était la tradition.

Mais maintenant les traditions allaient changer. Plus jamais un chevalier ne perdrait la vie et l'âme dans sa quête pour faire soigner son armure blessée au service d'Athéna.

D'un geste, il désintégra la pile, les âmes émirent un soupire, enfin leur errance se terminait, Athéna leur accordait la paix à travers Mü.

Quand il eut terminé son travail, il retourna où il avait vécu ces longues années d'exiles auto-imposé. Cette demeure était l'un des derniers vestiges d'Atlantis en ce monde, c'étaient des endroits où les réfugiés atlantes avaient choisi de se cacher du reste du monde. C'était là qu'il avait trouvé Kiki, le petit avait été choisi par les étoiles, sa tribu s'était montré très honoré, tout comme ses parents, et avaient accepté que Mü devienne son tuteur et son maître.

Il se demanda ce que faisaient Kiki et Death, il n'était plus inquiet de les laisser seuls, ils étaient plus unis que les doigts de la main, le petit roux lui avait raconté à quel point il s'était amusé la journée où ils étaient restés seuls. Ça se passait surement de la même façon. Il espérait que Death ne raconterait pas de choses trop sinistres à Kiki, il était si impressionnable. Il ne voulait pas retrouver un petit diable à la place de son apprenti en rentrant au Sanctuaire.

Mü descendit la colline et sortit de la vallée où était sa demeure pour aller visiter le village d'Atlantes caché dans les montagnes. Il se téléporta à travers la monumentale barrière naturelle et réapparu à l'entrée du village.

Mais la tribu avait disparu… ou plutôt, il ne restait que ses restes. Le village s'était fait attaqué, les maisons avaient entièrement brûlés et les habitants avaient été tués et atrocement mutilés. L'odeur de mort était forte et les corbeaux avaient déjà commencé à se nourrir.

- C'est… c'est pas vrai.

Il connaissait ces gens, c'était son peuple. Membres de la tribu déclinante des descendants d'Atlantis. Ils avaient tous été assassinés. Mü se dépêcha de chercher des survivants sous ces cadavres.

Désespéré, il étendit son pouvoir télépathique, un don commun à tous les atlantes, du moins à un niveau basique. Il entendit bientôt une voix, mais elle était faible, si faible.

_« Au secoure »_

- Résiste ! – Il courut en direction de la source de pensée.

C'était une femme, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle était trop gravement blessée, elle se mourrait, elle était surement là depuis plusieurs jours, résistant avec peine. Ses blessures étaient gangrenées et elle avait de la fièvre, le fait qu'elle ait pu survivre jusque-là était un miracle. Mü prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle avait les traits caractéristiques des atlantes : les points sur le front, de grand yeux et les traits doux.

- Che… chevalier Mü…

- Je suis désolé. – Mü sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues. – Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Un… démon… un diable vindicatif… une bête…

- Un démon ?... Un spectre d'Hadès, peut-être ?

- Démon… - Elle pouvait à peine parler. – Il voulait… nous tuer… il voulait… se venger… le prochain… il cherchait l'héritier… un démon.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ?

- Il… il nous a bloqué… c'était un démon… un démon…

La jeune femme ne put rien dire de plus, elle rendit son dernier soupir et son regard terrorisé resta figé au moment de sa mort.

Mü serra les poings. Qui avait fait ça ? Il avait bloqué les pouvoirs mentaux de la tribu et leur avait donné la mort.

Un démon ? Un spectre d'Hadès ? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, Hadès avait été repoussé, il avait signé le pacte de sang et ni lui, ni ses spectres ne pouvaient quitter le royaume des morts.

Il cherchait l'héritier… et il attaquait le village…

Kiki ! Le démon cherchait Kiki !

* * *

Kiki éternua bruyamment durant le repas et Death soupira.

- Tu as pris froid ? Je savais bien que tu étais faible.

- Tout le monde prend froid un jour ou l'autre. – Réplica Aldébaran.

- Mais regardes-le. – Réplica Death, le bras de Kiki dans la main. – Il est tout maigrichon.

- Je suis un enfant ! – S'exclama Kiki, offusqué.

Aldébaran lâcha un autre de ses rires tonitruants. Il était si fort que Death et Kiki durent se boucher les oreilles.

À la fin du repas, Kiki dut faire la vaisselle, il ronchonna un peu, mais la fit. Dans la salle à manger, Aldébaran et Deathmask partageaient un café, qu'Aldé avait apporté ainsi qu'une cafetière, ce dont Death était reconnaissant.

- Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'as-tu dit à Dohko ?

- Rien. – Death se servit plus de café. – L'âge l'a rendu gâteux, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils, offensé par ces paroles, personne ne devait dire de choses aussi irrespectueuses sur un autre chevalier et encore moins sur le Grand Pope.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- C'est bon. – Death secoua la main ôtant de l'importance à ce qu'il venait de dire. – Oublis ce que j'ai dit.

L'énorme chevalier sourit. Quelques jours auparavant, Death aurait réaffirmé son insulte, vivre avec Mü lui avait, de toute évidence, été bénéfique. Sans parler de son comportement avec Kiki.

- Aja, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Dohko insistait pour que je reste chez Mü pour… – Death n'était pas disposer à raconter son accident. – Pendant que Mü réparait mon armure, je ne voulais pas rester et Dohko a… insisté.

Un autre éclat de rire. Si seulement il pouvait se taire.

- Sûr qu'il a insisté ! – Aldébaran réussit à se calmer.

- C'est bon.- Death n'avait pas besoin de parler, il était profondément irrité par Aldé. – Tu n'as rien à faire chez toi ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Aldébaran se leva et tendit la main en signe d'au revoir.

Death regarda la grande main offerte avec une certaine méfiance. C'était seulement une façon de se saluer, une simple formule de politesse entre deux personnes, entre égales. Après quelques minutes de doute, il serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Deathmask.

Le chevalier du Taureau s'en alla satisfait, sûr que Kiki était bien traité et que son ami Mü n'avait pas de problèmes avec Death. C'était étrange, mais il était heureux que tout aille bien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des rumeurs qui courraient dans le Sanctuaire. Il devrait en parler directement avec Mü quand il reviendrait de Jamir.

Parce que Mü était son ami, il avait confiance en lui, et si Mü n'avait pas à se plaindre, lui non plus. Mais si Death franchissait la limite, peu importe qu'il soit plus puissant que lui, il ferait ce qu'il pourra pour le lui faire payer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait il ne perçu pas l'ombre maligne qui se mouvait entre les rochers, silencieuse comme la mort en direction du premier temple, le temple du Bélier.

* * *

Mü se téléporta de rocher en rocher, ses pouvoirs de téléportation avaient une limite, il ne pouvait aller qu'aux endroits qu'il connaissait et à une distance limité. Il mettrait au moins quatre heures pour rentrer en Grèce et chaque secondes semblaient une éternité.

Un démon… un spectre probablement. Un spectre d'Hadès.

Même lors de la première guerre, quand Hadès avait été vaincu, de nombreux spectres étaient restés embusqué sur Terre et avaient refusés d'accepter la défaite. En tenant compte le jurement d'Hadès, Mü voyait maintenant un point noir dans le traité.

Ils avaient juré de rester dans l'abîme et de ne pas l'abandonner… mais rien n'avait été dit sur les spectres qui étaient encore dans le monde des mortels. Et si l'un de ces spectres s'était caché dans le monde des hommes ? Un spectre qui serait resté derrière, embusqué, ou c'était peut-être un renégat.

Il avait essayé de communiquer télépathiquement avec ses compagnons d'armes, mais quelque chose le bloquait… une obscure présence… Ça crainte augmenta encore. Le démon était arrivé au temple… ou peut-être y était-il depuis longtemps, épiant, attendant…

Attendant qu'il s'absente. Pour pouvoir attaquer Kiki.

* * *

Kiki eut un frisson. Il se sentait observé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus peur du noir depuis longtemps… mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais.

Il se cacha sous la couverture. C'était une bêtise, il n'y avait rien… et s'il y avait quelque chose, à quoi ça lui servirait de se cacher sous sa couverture ? Ce n'était pas une bonne cachette.

Finalement, regardant l'obscurité avec peur, il osa descendre du lit. Mais… le maître Mü n'était pas là… seulement Deathmask.

Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Aucun monstre n'oserait affronter le chevalier du Cancer !

Avec son coussin dans la main comme un bouclier, Kiki commença à marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans le corridor, sursautant à chaque fois qu'il entendait un quelconque bruit nocturne.

Death grogna une insulte en italien quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ouvrit un œil avec un énervement évidant et regarda Kiki avec animosité.

Cependant le gamin, habillé de son pyjama, serrant un coussin entre ses mains devant lui, le regarda avec ces énormes yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur. – Dit-il avec une voix tremblante.

Deathmask perdit son expression de colère. C'était… il supposait que c'était ce qu'Aphrodite qualifierait de mignon.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'envoyer promener avec ce visage. Et s'il pleurait ? Il ne saurait pas quoi faire.

- Aller, viens là gamin.

Kiki sauta presque sur lui tant il était heureux. Death se ré-accommoda dans le lit, il devait être fou pour laisser le mioche dormir avec lui.

Il s'était à peine rendormit qu'un cosmos le réveilla.

Ce n'était pas le cosmos d'un chevalier d'Athéna, il était sombre… c'était le cosmos d'un spectre d'Hadès. Impossible !

Il se leva en un éclair, faisant sursauter Kiki, et à ce moment la porte de la chambre fut projetée hors de ses gonds. L'ennemi apparu, une silhouette noire dans l'obscurité. Un cosmos noir comme le cœur de la mort.

- L'apprenti de Mü… ma vengeance.


	12. Chapter 12 Le Renégat II lemon

**Ce chapitre contient du Lemon!**

**Chapitre 12 : Le renégat II**

Death sauta du lit et se mit en position de combat face à son ennemi.

Un spectre. Un guerrier d'Hadès. Un monstre de l'enfer. Son armure noire ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur sa nature, en fait, il ne ressemblait même pas à un humain, ses yeux noirs occupaient presque la moitié de son visage, ses sourcils étaient si longs qu'ils sortaient de son sa face et il avait des antennes poilues qui sortaient de sa tête. Son armure avait une épaisse cape de métal qui l'entourait, il ressemblait à une espèce de mite, un homme mite.

- Toi, tu n'es pas Mü. – Sa voix était râpeuse, comme si sa langue était de papier de verre.

- Bien sûr que non. – Death se mit en garde. – Qui es-tu, insecte ?

- Je suis Monarch, spectre de Myrmecophile.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que les spectres sont en train de pourrir en enfer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le spectre pencha sa tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus grotesque. Kiki poussa un cri de peur et se cramponna avec force à la taille de Death.

- Je suis resté en derrière... – Monarch entreferma ses grands yeux noirs. – Je suis resté derrière, caché, dans l'attente…

Death rit avec un profond mépris.

- Je vois, tu es un lâche.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! – Monarch ouvrit ses bras révélant que sa cape n'était autre que ses ailes, des ailes noires de mite qui ont détruisirent le mur lorsqu'elles se déployèrent.

- Tu t'es caché comme une larve pendant que tes coéquipiers se battaient en enfer ? Ça c'est un lâche. Bah, même moi, je ne serais pas tombé si bas. Quelle honte.

- Tais-toi, humain ! Donnes-moi l'enfant !

Kiki se cacha le visage derrière Death, qui le regarda. Le gosse avait vraiment peur, il s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à sa planche. Death se retourna vers Monarch et se mit à rire.

- Je ne crois pas, la mite, le gosse est mon bouffon.

- Alors tu mourras avec lui, et Mü trouvera vos cadavres à son retour, et regrettera le jour où il a tué Myu le Papillon.

Il ne savait pas qui c'était, et il s'en fichait. Il allait écraser cette mite.

- Nous verrons bien qui tuera l'autre, je crois que je te mettrai sur mon mur, avec des aiguilles pour soutenir ces ailles.

- Insolent. – Monarch ne perdit pas plus de temps. – Winged Thunder !

Les grandes ailes se déplacèrent d'avant en arrière, une immense puissance émana immédiatement d'elles comme un ouragan, une terrible explosion.

Death étendit son cosmos pour faire barrière et résister. Le mur derrière lui fut touché et explosa en morceaux. Death et Kiki se firent projeter en arrière, comme des feuilles chassées par le vent.

Death attrapa Kiki et roula, aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé par l'attaque, ils avaient juste subi l'impulsion, maintenant ils étaient dehors du temple, l'attaque avait été terrible. Death se leva et laissa Kiki derrière un morceau de mur, ça ne le protégerait pas beaucoup, mais le garçon était si effrayé qu'il n'osait pas se téléporter ou n'avait pas la concentration requise.

- D'accord, la mite, je vais te montrer qui est Deathmask, chevalier d'or du Cancer.

Monarch poussa un cri, et s'envola… le maudit insecte volait.

- L'élève de Mü mourra de mes mains, tout comme quiconque qui se dit son ami.

Deathmask fit un geste insultant au spectre avec le majeur.

- Descends que je puisse te massacrer !

- Winged Thunder !

* * *

Aldébaran grogna et se retourna, un coup… un autre coup… le chevalier du Taureau se leva alarmé, il se passait quelque chose. Il se hâta de mettre son armure d'or et sortit de son temple. Quelque chose… quelqu'un volait au-dessus du temple du Bélier, et attaquait depuis les airs provoquant ces coups. Un ennemi s'était infiltré dans le Sanctuaire !

Il descendit l'escalier pour affronter l'intrus quand il fut arrêté par une barrière… de mites et de papillons ? Aldébaran grogna et se précipita, les insectes voletaient autour de lui inoffensivement… ou peut-être pas. Le chevalier d'or commença à se sentir progressivement fatigué… la torpeur s'empara de son esprit… il n'avait pas dépassé la nuée de mites quand il s'effondra par terre sous l'emprise d'un profond sommeil.

Au-delà de la barrière volante, personne ne s'aperçut de ce qui se passait, le cosmos du spectre, le bruit du combat… tout était étouffé par le pouvoir des mites spectrales.

* * *

Death roula pour éviter l'attaque, le _« Winged Thunder »_ était une attaque de pression qui faisait des trous où il frappait. Sans son armure Death se ferait écraser s'il recevait un coup de front. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer physiquement le spectre pendant qu'il volait.

Mais bientôt il l'aurait à portée et alors… Le moment arriva !

Death étendit l'index, pointant son adversaire.

- _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha _!

L'attaque séparerait l'âme du corps. Immédiatement, le spectre tomba au sol, mort. L'âme allait bientôt suivre le chemin de l'abîme.

Death rit et se secoua les mains, il se sentait vraiment fort. Il se tourna vers Kiki, il devait lui dire certaines choses sur le fait de rester paralysé de peur, pour son propre bien il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça devant un ennemi.

- Kiki, viens ici maintenant, tu ne peux pas rester immobile comme un lapin quand…

- Derrière-toi !

Death se tourna juste à temps pour voir Monarch, debout et bien vivant, l'attaquer.

- _Silk Mortal _!

De la bouche du spectre sortirent des fils qui se bougèrent comme des fouets contre Death, le chevalier esquiva comme il put les attaques, mais de nombreux tires coupèrent sa chairs avant de retourner dans la bouche de Monarch.

- Le premier sang est le tien, Deathmask.

- Mais c'est le dernier qui compte. – Réplica le chevalier.

- Naïf. – Rit Monarch. – Je te connais, nous, les spectres connaissons le pouvoir du chevalier du Cancer, le pouvoir de voyager au Yomotsu et de nous envoyer ses ennemis.

L'homme mite se pourlécha les lèvres, dégustant le sang.

- Tes pouvoirs ne peuvent rien contre les spectres d'Hadès. – Se moqua-t-il. – Nous aussi, nous pouvons aller et venir du Yomotsu, y envoyer mon âme c'est juste me faire faire un tour au seuil de chez moi.

Death examina ses blessures, elles n'étaient pas graves, mais nombreuses, et saignaient… encore quelques attaques comme celle-ci et il perdrait tout son sang. Et son _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ qui ne servait à rien.

Non, on ne se moquera pas de lui. Encore moins cette mite. S'il utilisait sa nouvelle attaque, il gagnerait. L'attaque qu'il avait développée au Yomotsu.

Et qui lui avait presque coûté la vie. Death tendit tout son corps, il avait besoin de son armure pour réaliser cette attaque et protéger son corps. Il avait besoin de son armure.

Monarch s'envola de nouveau, se remettant hors de portée de Death pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'attaquer ne serait-ce qu'avec les poings. Il l'avait à sa merci.

- Je vais te tuer et après je mangerais les yeux du disciple de Mü. _Silk Mortal _!

Death sentit à nouveau le feu des fins fouets.

- Hahahaha, je te détruirais lentement, pathétique petit chevalier !

Death sentit le sang tremper son pantalon déchiré, les coupures étaient nombreuses, elles n'étaient pas profondes, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Et maintenant regarde ! _Winged Thunder _!

Death se prépara à sauter et esquiva l'attaque, mais en un instant, il sentit que l'attaque n'était pas dirigée contre lui. KIKI !

Il n'y avait plus de temps, il se mit rapidement devant le petit et étendit son cosmos avec toute sa puissance. La pression de l'air l'écrasa, son cosmos l'amortit, mais même ainsi son corps trembla de douleur.

- Death !

Le chevalier d'or cracha du sang, mais resta debout. Il regarda Kiki par-dessus son épaule.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, gamin, apporte-moi mon armure !

- Mais…

Death étendit son index et invoqua de nouveau son _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_. Ça lui donnera juste quelques secondes, l'âme reviendrait rapidement.

- Maintenant ! Allez !

* * *

Mü se téléporta au pied du Sanctuaire. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal de s'être tant téléporté. Mais il était finalement arrivé. Il leva les yeux et vit une nuée de mites voletant à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, sur les escaliers, formant une sorte d'épaisse paroi mouvante.

Un faible cosmos se percevait de l'autre côté, un cosmos hostile, un spectre… et il percevait aussi celui de Deathmask, faiblement, et il ne pouvait pas contacter mentalement Kiki.

C'était la barrière ! Un spectre était effectivement responsable de ça, et les mites étaient une barrière isolante. Mü sentit la colère l'envahir, il vengerait les innocents de la tribu atlante, il ne laisserait pas que ce monstre fasse du mal à Kiki, ni à Death.

- _Starlight Extinction _!

Les mites se désintégrèrent dans un éclair de lumière. Mü se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Il devait vite arriver à son temple !

* * *

Monarch s'éleva de nouveau. Le disciple de Mü couru vers Death avec l'armure. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, avec ou sans armure le chevalier d'or ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

- Ta résistance est vaine, ton pouvoir est inutile contre un habitant des enfers !

Death appela son armure. Celle-ci sortit de l'urne et, en un instant, son corps blessé fut couvert par la magnifique armure d'or, brillante et incroyablement belle, complétement restaurée et désireuse de revenir couvrir le corps de son chevalier.

- Belle armure. – Concéda Monarch. – C'est dommage qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'aussi stupide, maintenant, tu mourras aujourd'hui.

- -n'en sois pas si sûr. – Réplica Death, sentant son cosmos résonner avec son armure.

- J'ai plus de tours que tu ne le crois, _Spectral Moths _!

Tout à coup, des milliers de mites s'envolèrent, les ailes étendues, comme une plaie, une nuée de mites emplissait l'air. Deathmask sentit une coupure quand une mite le frôla… c'était comme la marée de _Roses Piranhas_ d'Aphrodite !

Son armure protégeait la plus grande partie du corps, mais Kiki… Kiki était vulnérable. Death couru vers le garçon et l'embrassa, l'entourant de ses bras et son corps pour le protéger contre les dangereuses mites et leurs ailes acérées. S'il le lâchait pour attaquer Monarch, le petit serait à la merci des mites.

- Répugnant poltron ! – Cria-t-il alors que les mites l'entouraient.

Monarch continua à rire.

* * *

Monarch s'éleva de nouveau. Le disciple de Mü couru vers Death avec l'armure. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, avec ou sans armure le chevalier d'or ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

- Ta résistance est vaine, ton pouvoir est inutile contre un habitant des enfers !

Death appela son armure. Celle-ci sortit de l'urne et, en un instant, son corps blessé fut couvert par la magnifique armure d'or, brillante et incroyablement belle, complétement restaurée et désireuse de revenir couvrir le corps de son chevalier.

- Belle armure. – Concéda Monarch. – C'est dommage qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'aussi stupide, maintenant, tu mourras aujourd'hui.

- -n'en sois pas si sûr. – Réplica Death, sentant son cosmos résonner avec son armure.

- J'ai plus de tours que tu ne le crois, _Spectral Moths _!

Tout à coup, des milliers de mites s'envolèrent, les ailes étendues, comme une plaie, une nuée de mites emplissait l'air. Deathmask sentit une coupure quand une mite le frôla… c'était comme la marée de _Roses Piranhas_ d'Aphrodite !

Son armure protégeait la plus grande partie du corps, mais Kiki… Kiki était vulnérable. Death couru vers le garçon et l'embrassa, l'entourant de ses bras et son corps pour le protéger contre les dangereuses mites et leurs ailes acérées. S'il le lâchait pour attaquer Monarch, le petit serait à la merci des mites.

- Répugnant poltron ! – Cria-t-il alors que les mites l'entouraient.

Monarch continua à rire.

Mü arriva à son temple à temps pour voir la plaie de mites se former sur le parvis de son temple. Deathmask, avec son armure, était là, et Kiki aussi.

Et un spectre d'Hadès, un monstre ailé qui ressemblait à une mite… sa ressemblance avec Papillon Myu, le spectre qu'il avait affronté et vaincu dans la bataille contre les forces d'Hadès, ne passa pas inaperçu.

Mü, toujours prudent, saisit l'une des mites… et reçu une coupure au doigt qui lui fit abandonner son intention. Ses ailes étaient acérées !

- Répugnant poltron !

Mü vit que Death s'était lancé pour protéger Kiki, et le couvrait très habilement de son corps pour le protéger le petit… Mais ça le laissait sans défense contre le spectre !

- Death ! – Mü traversa les mites, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son _Starlight Extinction _ou il blesserait aussi Death et Kiki, il devait combattre de l'intérieur.

Mü ! Death sentit énorme joie. Mü était de retour ! Le chevalier du Bélier se mit à côté de lui et étendit les bras.

- _Crystal Wall _!

La barrière cosmique se forma autour des chevaliers d'Athéna, les protégeant des mites et toute attaque qu'ils pourraient recevoir.

- Mü du Bélier. – Dans la voix du spectre transparaissait une profonde haine. – Tu as tué mon frère, Myu du Papillon.

- La ressemblance est frappante. – Mü parla sévèrement. – Ta présence ici est une insulte au pacte entre Hadès et Athéna, prépare-toi à être détruit.

- J'en doute, chevalier du Bélier, il y a longtemps que j'attends cette vengeance. Je te connais, et je sais tes trucs.

Mü fronça les sourcils et subitement les mites se posèrent sur la barrière, la recouvrant complètement et bourdonnant comme une ruche. Le chevalier du Bélier ne comprit pas son but jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à sentir la barrière s'affaiblir.

- Ils se nourrissent du cosmos qui la maintient. – Chuchota-t-il.

Death se leva, la barrière allait bientôt céder. Mü avait l'air fatigué, il avait sans doute voyagé sans se reposer, et les mites lui drainaient son énergie à travers la barrière, retournant sa défense contre lui. Kiki geignit faiblement dans ses bras.

Cette horrible mite…

- Prends Kiki.

Mü se retourna et prit son élève des bras de Death. Pendant un instant, ils furent face à face, avec le petit Kiki entre eux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

- Je me charge de ça. – Promit Death. – Je sors.

- Quoi ? Si tu sors…

- Je pais toujours mes dettes.

- Tu ne payeras pas ta dette en te faisant tuer ! – Réplica Mü alarmé.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Mü garda silence et acquiesça finalement. Il avait confiance.

Monarch réunit ses forces, lorsque ses mites détruiraient la barrière, les chevaliers seraient des proies faciles… deux chevaliers d'or en une seule nuit, quand il retournerait en enfer, il serait reçu avec les honneurs. Il deviendrait probablement l'une des grandes puissances spectrales, et il aurait vengé Myu du Papillon.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se féliciter pour son astuce en restant dans le monde des humains quand la bataille faisait rage dans le royaume d'Hadès, ça l'avait rendu indépendant du pacte stipulant de ne pas quitter l'abîme. On ne pouvait pas abandonner un endroit où on n'était pas.

Ses mites voltigeaient, alarmées, quelqu'un était sorti du mur de cristal.

Deathmask, ce fou… il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre la mort. Très bien, il satisferait ses désirs de suicide.

- C'est la fin ! – Cria-t-il en préparant sa plus terrible attaque.

- Oui, pour toi ! – Réplica Death.

- _Mil Silks Mortals _!

Un filet de milliers de fils sortit de la bouche du spectre pour trancher le chevalier d'or.

Deathmask leva les bras et étendit les paumes, croisant les pouces. Il avait réalisé cette attaque une seule fois, une unique fois qui l'avait presque tué, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui en résulterait… mais il devait le faire.

Son armure résonna avec lui, ouvrit le gouffre du Yomotsu, créant une atmosphère de ténèbres et de désespoir qui avait l'écho de milliers d'âmes en peine. Son armure brillait comme le soleil dans cette aura de ténèbres.

Mü vit comment les fouets sifflaient dans l'air en direction de Death, même son armure ne pouvait le protéger complétement de cette myriade de fils.

- Death !

Deathmask du Cancer ouvrit les yeux, brillants et rouges.

- _Requiem des Condamnés _!

Des flammes noires sortirent de ses mains, un hurlement effrayant retenti dans le Sanctuaire et tous les chevaliers d'or sentirent la puissance utilisée par le chevalier du Cancer.

Mü ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot devant l'attaque de Death. Les fils de soie furent détruits, les flammes noires étaient quelque chose mû par un pouvoir bien au-delà de Death, elles venaient de l'enfer lui-même propulsées par une haine incandescente.

C'était comme une malédiction, des milliers de malédictions, de la haine, de la colère, de la vengeance. Mü distingua des visages entre les flammes… non, les visages étaient formés de flammes. C'étaient des hommes…

Monarch put à peine se déplacer quand l'attaque de Death l'enveloppa, et la douleur fut horrible, ses ailes furent détruites, son armure se fissura et sa chair se carbonisa et se déchira comme du papier.

C'était le feu de l'enfer, un feu qui brûlait tout sans donner de chaleur, seulement de la douleur, une flamme qui était pure obscurité, personne n'était à l'abri de ce pouvoir, pas même un spectre. Surtout quand ces flammes étaient dirigées par des âmes vindicatives.

Les mites tombèrent mortes et disparurent, leur maître tomba par terre, gémissant misérablement, toute sa peau horriblement brûlée et ensanglantée. L'odeur était répugnante.

Mü ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, pas de moribond Monarch, mais de Death. En fait, entouré de flammes noires et pourpres, on aurait dit un démon. Le pouvoir qu'il avait déchainé était aussi puissant que son _Starlight Extinction_.

Et surtout, ce qu'il avait vu dans les flammes le paralysait. Il était sûr d'avoir vu la silhouette d'Eistibus, oui, l'âme de cet homme avait été là, amenée des enfers par le cosmos brûlant de son ancien élève.

Death tomba à genoux, épuisé, l'attaque l'avait laissé épuisé et froid, ce feu, ce pouvoir le brûlait, comme le feu s'alimente du bois, ce feu s'alimentait de son corps pour faire le voyage du cœur de l'enfer.

Et il venait de la main de ses prédécesseurs, il avait appelé les chevaliers du Cancer à être son arme destructrice… et ils étaient venus.

Monarch se mit soudain à rire, il riait comme un fou, un dément.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, salle larve ? – S'exclama Death, fatigué de se voix rauque.

- Toi… – Le spectre cracha du sang en quantité, il mourrait, il n'y avait aucun doute. – On se reverra en enfer, Deathmask du Cancer ! Peu importe ce que tu ferras, tu mourras un jour, et quand tu mourras tu brûleras en enfer, tu brûleras comme j'ai brûlé ! Je t'attendrai en enfer, on te donnera une grande bienvenue.

Mü avança avec Kiki dans les bras et regarda le spectre avec un mépris évident.

- Ici le seul condamné, c'est toi.

- Mü… – Death tenta de l'interrompre.

- Le chevalier du Cancer vient juste de sauver ma vie et celle de cet enfant en risquant la sienne. Quitte ce monde, spectre, il n'y aura pas de chevalier que tu puisses attendre.

- Mü… – Death sentit une boule dans sa gorge en entendant Monarch rire avec plus de force si ça lui était possible.

- Bien sûr qu'il brûlera en enfer ! Rien ne peut changer cela ! Un autre chevalier du Caner pour le puits des âmes, et on l'attend tous, il y a un endroit qui lui est réservé en enfer, et il brûlera, et souffrira comme moi je souffre…

Death n'attendit pas que la mort le prenne et lui brisa la nuque un puissant mouvement de télékinésie.

Mü était confus. Il allait questionner Death sur ces dernières paroles, mais à cet instant arrivèrent tous les chevaliers d'or, Aldébaran en tête.

- Mü ! Deathmask !

Mü posa enfin Kiki sur le sol, le garçon sécha ses larmes, visiblement embarrassé, il avait quelques égratignures mais rien qui ne se guérissait pas avec du peroxyde et des bandages.

- Aldébaran.

- Je suis désolé. – Le chevalier du Taureau baissa les yeux. – Je suis venu pour aider, mais… les mites mon drogué, j'étais inconscient. Je suis désolé.

Mü répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'excuses et laissa Kiki avec lui pour aller voir dans quel état était Death. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui avec inquiétude.

- Death, tu peux marcher ?

- Oui. – Death inspira et expira lentement. – J'ai « brûlé » mon cosmos, mais mon armure m'a protégé, je vais bien.

- Très bien, laisse-moi t'aider.

Le chevalier du Cancer ne résista pas, il était épuisé, mais calme.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? – Dohko n'attendit pas la réponse, mais alla jusqu'au cadavre du spectre.

Il avait senti l'attaque de Deathmask, et beaucoup plus, les cosmos, il avait senti les cosmos des chevaliers du Cancer morts depuis Rahab. Aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été ici.

Ce qu'avait réalisé Death était incroyable. Dohko regarda les chevaliers du Cancer et du Bélier, Mü aidait Death à se mettre debout, il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et Death avait mis le sien sur les épaules de Mü. Dohko, dans son souci de l'attaque et du nouveau pouvoir de Death, sentit un léger soulagement en voyant que quelque chose de bien en était ressortit.

- Deathmask. – Aiolia avança avec une expression méfiante. – Que faisait un spectre d'Hadès ici ?

- Oui. – Appuya Milo. – Toi seul peu ouvrir le Yomotsu, tu t'es à nouveau allié avec les spectres ?

Death ne prit pas la peine de répondre, pour toute réponse, il leur jeta un regard méprisant.

- Milo, Aiolia, vos accusations sont sans fondement.

Aiolia, toujours rebelle et passionné, ignora Dohko.

- Death, tu dois répondre de tes actes ! Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui… !

- Assez !

Tout le monde se tut face à l'éclat de Mü, qui créa pratiquement une vague de silence. Death, même sans être l'objet de l'ordre, resta paralysé, il ne s'habituait pas au fort caractère dont Mü pouvait faire preuve.

- Deathmask m'a sauvé la vie et celle de Kiki, et il l'a fait en mettant la sienne en danger. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous l'accusiez sans raison pour un acte noble.

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter. Death ne savait pas quoi dire, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on le remerciait… bien sûr, il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui le méritait.

- C'est vrai. – Coïncida Aldébaran se dirigeant aux autres chevaliers. – S'il n'y avait pas eu Deathmask, Kiki serait tombé dans les mains du spectre.

Shura et Aphrodite acquiescèrent avec un sourire satisfait.

Death restait silencieux, regardant ses pieds, il ne se sentait pas à sa place… non, ce n'était pas ça, ce qui était étrange pour lui c'était, que pour la première fois dans sa vie, il sentait qu'il faisait partit de quelque chose, de quelque chose d'important. Il faisait partit du Sanctuaire.

- Viens Death, il faut soigner ces blessures.

Death acquiesça faiblement, il voulait s'en aller, tous ces regards commençaient à le rendre nerveux.

- Ton temple a été endommagé. – Dohko s'approcha. – Il faudra le réparer, le mieux, c'est que vous alliez autre part en attendant.

- Death doit se faire soigner, mon temple a une chambre de plus. – Offrit Aldébaran. – Allons-y.

Les chevaliers d'or s'écartèrent, laissant passer Mü et Death.

Dohko consacra un regard de mépris au cadavre du spectre et ramassa un morceau de surplis pour ensuite détruire le reste d'un seul geste. Athéna serrait informée et Hadès devra s'expliquer.

* * *

Death se laissa emmener dans la chambre et retira son armure d'or avec l'aide de Mü. Il avait laissé des traces de sang depuis de temple du Bélier jusqu'à celui du Taureau et la tête lui tournait, sa récupération avait peu duré. Il s'appuya contre un grand oreiller, couché sur le lit, et Mü s'assit à côté de lui.

- Au moins, ce sont des coupures propres. – Le consola Mü préparant l'alcool et les chiffons.

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, il regardait fixement le sol, il semblait vraiment inquiet.

_« Rien ne peut changer ça. Un autre chevalier du Cancer pour le puits des âmes. »_

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler de ça, pas pendant qu'il soignait les plaies sanglantes et les bandait pour arrêter le saignement.

- C'était ta nouvelle attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Celle que tu as conçue dans le Yomotsu.

Death acquiesça. Mü nettoya le sang des plaies et y appliqua son cosmos pour les guérir, en général, ce n'était pas très efficace, mais les coupures étaient si nettes que ça lui était simple d'unir la chair et de soigner les blessures.

Le cosmos, les mains de Mü étaient si chaudes…

Death avait eu la tête autre part et ne s'était pas opposé quand il avait dut se déshabiller pour permettre à Mü de panser ses plaies et enlever le sang, en plus ses vêtements étaient sérieusement endommagés et trempés de sang, mais à ce moment il fut pleinement conscient de sa complète nudité et du fait que Mü et lui étaient seuls.

Il avait des coupures sur les cuisses, Mü y posa sa main, douce, chaude, sur une coupure à la hauteur de son aine. Death frissonna de la tête aux pieds, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Mü.

- Tu as froid ?

Non, il avait chaud, très chaud. Il avait sommeil, il était fatigué, inquiet, mais maintenant tout ça était secondaire parce que Mü touchait sa peau nue et il se sentait si bien que rien d'autre n'importait.

- Non. – Répondit-il laconiquement.

Mü sourit, bien sûr qu'il savait pour quoi Death frissonnait en même temps que ses joues se coloraient en rouge. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas le mentionner. Il continua à soigner les blessures et à laver le sang, ses blessures n'étaient pas graves indépendamment, mais ensemble elles représentaient un risque, quand il les aurait fermé, il n'y aura plus de danger. Death était fort, il récupérera avec la vitesse qui caractérisait les chevaliers d'or.

Bientôt, les blessures ne furent que de fines lignes blanches, il avait été incapable d'en soigner quelques-unes en raison de leur profondeur qu'il banda.

- Lève la jambe que je puisse te bander.

Death obéit. Quand les mains de Mü frôlèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse il sursauta, son autocontrôle disparaissait de seconde en seconde. En fait, une partie de son anatomie avait décidé de recommencer à prendre ses propres décisions et s'élevait entre ses jambes depuis son nid pour faire ses propres déclarations.

Faites qu'il ne le remarque pas, qu'il ne le remarque pas, qu'il ne le….

Mü fini les bandages, mais au lieu de s'en aller, il se pencha plus sur Death, passant un bras de chaque côté de son torse, le couvant. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Death alors que son expression devenait légèrement amusée, l'italien s'enfonça dans le matelas, intimidé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Me… me retenir ?

Mü montra cette pointe de malice qui troublait tant Death et passa un doigt le long de sa mâchoire décrivant le trait marqué de l'autre chevalier. Il passa au cou, sentant le fort pouls, plus rapide que la normal. Il parcouru la clavicule jusqu'au pectoraux et fit le tour du sombre mamelon.

La main de Death réagit et attrapa immédiatement son poignet.

- Mü…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas que toi tu le veuille. – Répondit Death en avalant sa salive.

Quand Death s'humidifia les lèvres, inconscient de l'érotisme de son geste, Mü se dépêcha de les capturer.

Death ouvrit la bouche étonné et Mü s'y fit une place avec la langue.

Le baiser était profond, féroce et les consumait tous les deux. Death sentit que ses articulations fondaient, le laissant faible sur le lit. Quand Mü le laissa respirer, Death était à bout de souffle, rougissant et excité. Il voulait plus. Il sentait ses lèvres sensibilisés et le goût de Mü dans sa bouche, il n'était pas étonné qu'il ait le goût de thé. Ça lui plaisait.

- Pourquoi je ne devrais pas vouloir ? – Demanda Mü, lui baisant le menton et suivant le même chemin que son doigt. Il baisa, lécha et mordit le cou, ses attentions faisaient trembler et se contorsionner Death comme un chat caressé.

- Parce… parce que… toi et moi… – Ça lui était difficile de parler avec Mü qui lui grignotait doucement l'oreille. – Jamais… ne sommes… toi et moi sommes… trop dif… différents.

- Ce qui est intéressant c'est d'être différents, Death.

Death émit un petit grognement qui était loin d'être une protestation quand Mü lui massa les épaules et lui baisa la poitrine jusqu'à y passer la langue, humide et chaude, sur le mamelon, il passa la langue, l'entoura et le frotta avec ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse et devienne rouge. Mü se coucha sur Death pour lui baiser à nouveau le cou et l'italien gémit en sentant l'armure sur sa peau nue. Ses mamelons se durcirent presque douloureusement contre le métal, plus froid que la chair. Ses récentes blessures se rappelèrent à lui.

- Mü…. – Death bougea, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé. – Mü se redressa et se mit à enlever son armure pour la laisser avec soin sur le sol.

Death ne voulait pas attendre, il se leva pour l'aider, mais Mü le repoussa sur le lit. Devant le regard étonné, Mü lui donna un léger baiser.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi, Death je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'effort.

- Je vais bien. – Réplica Death offensé.

- Je ne veux pas que tes blessures se rouvrent. – Mü passa les mains sur ses côtes, caressant sa peau de haut et bas. – Détends-toi et laisses-moi faire.

La voix, profonde, ronronnante, fut plus que suffisante pour que Death obéisse, il était sûr que ça valait la peine d'obéir. Mü, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, se pencha à nouveau sur lui, sa soyeuse chevelure tomba sur Death et le chevalier du Bélier commença à baiser et mordre la peau avec douceur, évitant les blessures. Il arriva au nombril et l'explora avec la langue, d'une manière presque obscène.

Death ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Mü continuer à descendre jusqu'à sa virilité, l'image de ce visage beau et faussement innocent caressant sa verge avec la joue le conduit presque à la limite, il dut fermer les yeux, dépassé.

Ce n'était pas la première fellation qu'on lui faisait, Aphrodite était un parfait amant, mais c'était Mü qui la lui faisait, et ça, c'était trop pour lui.

Il sentit la langue contre son membre, à la base du gland, le découvrant avec les doigts. Death serra la couverture entre ses mains, s'y accrochant désespérément.

Mü apprécia le membre de Death, maintenant qu'il y avait de la lumière il pouvait vraiment observer l'autre chevalier. En sueur, les muscles tendus et marqués, les yeux fermés en un geste de souffrance désespérée, les cheveux gris et blancs ébouriffés, son membre était enflé, ses testicules frottaient ses fesses, sombres, semblaient... lourds.

Il décida de le vérifier en les prenant dans sa main et les déplaçant dans le scrotum pendant qu'il récupérait avec sa langue les transparentes gouttes de fluide pré-orgasmique.

- MÜ !

Mü leva la tête, alarmé. Le cri avait été de plaisir, ce qui le préoccupait était qu'ils étaient dans le temple du taureau, qu'Aldébaran n'était pas loin et Kiki non plus.

Death réalisa ce qui passait par la tête de Mü et le visage le brûla de honte. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Mü… ce qui fut une erreur, car l'image revint le submerger, son pénis pulsait presque.

Il avait réellement le pouvoir sur Death… le pouvoir sur Deathmask, le fier, le cruel et le prétentieux chevalier du Cancer. Mü se détacha le pantalon, son membre lui faisait terriblement mal à force d'être emprisonné.

En dépit de son intention de donner à Death une fellation complète, ce ne fut pas possible. Il ferma ses lèvres autour du gland et put à peine absorber l'impressionnant membre deux fois quand Death grogna, secoua les hanches et se libéra dans sa bouche.

- Par…pardon.

Death n'avait plus été aussi embarrassé depuis sa première relation avec Aphrodite, quand il avait jouit dans son pantalon. Le chevalier des Poissons avait dut insister pendant des jours pour le sortir de sa honte et essayer à nouveau.

Mü lui baisa le menton… il avait l'ait de beaucoup aimer ça, et le regarda dans les yeux avec tendresse.

- Pas de ça.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore…

- Ssssh. – Mü mit un doigt sur les lèvres si désirables. – Maintenant reposes-toi, je m'occupe des autres.

Epuisé et satisfait, Death se laissa border, et s'était même endormit avant que Mü ne quitte la chambre.


	13. Chapter 13 Tournant

**Chapitre 13 : Tournant**

Mü se réjouit de voir que Kiki se sentait beaucoup mieux à la mi-journée. Il n'avait aucune séquelle physique ni psychologique, en fait, à peine réveillé, il avait manifesté l'envie de s'entrainer plus durement pour ne plus jamais se retrouver sans défense.

Aldébaran avait proposé certains exercices au petit et Kiki s'entrainait maintenant sans repos. Le chevalier du Taureau le supervisait pour qu'il ne se fasse pour de mal et ne force pas trop.

Mü mit un peu de nourriture sur un plateau pour Death. Pendant qu'il marchait, les derniers mots du spectre lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_« On se reverra en enfer, Deathmask du Cancer ! Peu importe ce que tu feras, tu mourras un jour, et quand ce jour viendra, tu brûleras en enfer, tu brûleras comme j'ai brûlé ! Je t'attendrai en enfer, on te ferra une grande fête de bienvenue. »_

Oui, Death avait été un assassin, un traître, et ses actes diaboliques l'avaient envoyé en enfer, mais il avait été pardonné par Athéna pour s'être sacrifié devant le Mur des Lamentations et pour sa détermination à la prévenir de l'attaque sacrifiant son honneur.

_« Bien sûr que tu brûleras en enfer ! Rien ne peut le changer ! Un autre Cancer pour le puits des âmes, et on l'attend tous, il y a un endroit qui lui est réservé en enfer, et il brûlera, et souffrira comme moi je souffre… »_

_« Rien ne peut le changer. »_ Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? C'était important, il avait bien vu l'effet de ces paroles sur Death.

Il frappa à la porte, entra dans la chambre et trouva Death encore endormi. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il avait un goût de déjà vu, il avait déjà fait ça une ou deux fois.

- Death, réveille-toi, il faut manger un peu.

Death grogna et se cacha sous la couverture. Mü insista jusqu'à ce que deux yeux pourpres et somnolents le regardent.

- C'est déjà le matin ?

- Il est midi, mange quelque chose et rendors-toi. – Lui indiqua Mü en lui mettant le plateau sur les jambes.

Plus docile que jamais, Death se redressa sur les coussins et commença à manger, obéissant.

Aldébaran avait préparé une soupe au poulet et un bol de gaspacho. Death mangea méthodiquement, sans doute parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi.

- Kiki m'a demandé de te remercier, mais je suis sûr qu'il le fera personnellement.

- Aja… – Death écoutait à peine.

- Dohko aussi, il a fait l'éloge de ta rapide réaction.

- Hmm.

Death termina son plat et se glissa à nouveau dans le lit.

- Réveille-moi dans quelques heures.

- Très bien.

Ils s'entendaient bien Death avait vraiment surpassé son animosité, autrement, même à moitié endormi, il n'aurait pas été si tranquille, si vulnérable. Il lui faisait confiance, il lui faisait vraiment confiance.

Mü sourit, heureux, il espérait que Death pourrait lui donner davantage, autant que Mü voulait lui donner.

Dohko attendit respectueusement pendant qu'Athéna méditait sur l'attaque du spectre des mites. La jeune fille observa le morceau d'armure en analysant la situation.

- Hadès a rempli sa part du traité, ce spectre était après tout un renégat, et, en pratique, n'a pas violé le pacte.

Athéna écouta l'avis de Dohko et décida :

- C'est vrai, mais de toute façon, je dirais à Hadès que si un seul spectre reste sur Terre, il en sera tenu pour responsable.

- Et la destruction de celui-ci en est la preuve.

- Oui. Le chevalier du Cancer a fait son devoir.

En nommant le chevalier du Cancer, la voix d'Athéna manifesta un soupçon de doute, son beau visage montra un signe d'hésitation avant de continuer.

- Le _Requiem des Condamnés_… – Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est la nouvelle attaque de Deathmask.

L'avatar de la déesse ne cacha pas sa préoccupation au Pope.

- J'ai senti le cosmos de l'attaque, c'était comme si plusieurs chevaliers d'or attaquaient en même temps, mais teintés par l'aura sombre des enfers. C'était sinistre.

- C'étaient les chevaliers du Cancer. – Dohko baissa le regard. – Les chevaliers du Cancer depuis Rahab jusqu'à Eistibus, tous morts et en enfer.

Athéna lâcha un cri d'étonnement.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'étaient eux ?

- Oui. – Confirma Dohko. – Death a utilisé son pouvoir pour ouvrir un chemin vers le Yomotsu, mais il l'a utilisé pour extraire de la puissance.

- Il a appelé ses prédécesseurs… j'ignorais qu'une telle chose était possible.

- Je suppose que ça ne l'est que pour Deathmask et les chevaliers qui ont porté l'armure du Cancer, cette armure les unit… ainsi que leur destin.

Un lourd silence se fit… un silence gêné. Le Grand Pope et l'avatar de la déesse se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Dohko ferme les yeux, même lui ne pouvait soutenir le regard de la profonde puissance divine qui habitait dans la jeune fille.

- Que Deathmask reprenne ses devoirs de chevalier du Cancer. – Sentencia Athéna. – Qu'il retourne à son temple.

- À vos ordres.

Dohko abandonna le grand temple d'un pas ferme. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa conversation avec Athéna. Elle avait été préoccupée, et maintenant presque désireuse d'être seule. Ce qui s'était passé la préoccupait, pas avec le spectre, mais avec Death.

Le chevalier de la Balance descendit jusqu'au quatrième temple, le résultat des attaques de Death avait été réparé et les horribles visages humains avaient réapparu, reflétant pour toujours les meurtres commis par le chevalier.

Tous les chevaliers avaient les mains tachées de sang, Dohko examina les siennes, se sentant hypocrite, il l'avait peut-être fait pour le bien de tous, mais c'étaient quand même des vies fauchées par ses mains. Pendant les guerres contre les autres dieux, ils avaient combattu des chevaliers pas très différents d'eux-mêmes, des guerriers guidés par leur allégeance à une autre divinité, nombre avaient de l'honneur, et peu avaient été proprement malveillant.

Ils avaient été dans des camps opposés, voilà tout.

Death avait aussi tué par devoir, même si dans son cas ce devoir était devenu un plaisir, se complaisant dans sa force, ne donnant aucune chance à ses ennemis. Mais cela ne lavait pas le sang des autres, ça minimisait juste les autres chevaliers en comparaison à sa propre cruauté.

Death s'était désormais engagé dans une nouvelle voie. Mais les visages pétrifiés étaient toujours là.

Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée que Death retourne au temple du Cancer, être dans cet endroit n'était pas bon, il avait peut-être besoin de plus de temps loin du temple.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, il quitta donc le quatrième temple et continua à descendre jusqu'au temple du Taureau à la recherche du chevalier du Cancer.

Lorsque Mü revint réveiller Death, celui-ci était beaucoup plus alerte et ne prit qu'un moment pour se lever et commencer à s'habiller.

- Je suppose que c'est inutile de te dire que le repos est bon pour la santé.

- L'exercice aussi. – Ajouta Death avec un clin d'œil.

Mü était heureux de voir que Death de si bonne humeur. En fait, le chevalier du Cancer était très énergique, comme si le combat de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Mü resta debout, observant Death sortir du lit comme il était venu au monde et lentement s'habiller.

- Tu as l'air plus… animé.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit en plus de dormir.

Death s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de sa taille, plongeant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure lavande, lui parlant sensuellement à l'oreille. Mü frissonna de la tête aux pieds et sa virilité appuya douloureusement contre son pantalon.

- Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi.

- Comment ?

- N'espère même pas que je le répète. – Grogna Death, cachant son visage contre le cou de Mü, profondément embarrassé pas la confession.

Mü s'appuya contre le corps de Death, les bras autour de son cou, profitant de sa proximité.

- Alors c'est une bonne chose que je l'ai entendu la première fois, sinon…

Death le réduit au silence d'un baisé, anxieux et dominant, il brûlait comme un bucher embrasant sa bouche et Mü répondit avec la même voracité, cherchant leur bouche, suçant et se dévorant l'un l'autre. Leurs mains glissèrent sur leur corps, touchant, caressant. Ils séparèrent à peine leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Si tu veux… – Haleta Death. – Et je veux… alors…

Death saisit les fesses rondes de Mü et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes frottant leur virilité pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

Voilà comment Aldébaran et Dohko les trouvèrent en ouvrant la porte.

Death et Mü se séparèrent comme des chats échaudés, mais ne pouvaient guère dissimuler.

Aldébaran murmura des excuses alors qu'il tentait en vain d'étouffer son rire et s'éloigna, laissant Dohko, gêné et seul, sur le seuil de la porte.

- Euh… je regrette de ne pas avoir appelé avant… ahem… si vous voulez je peux sortir et…

- Non, non, tout va bien. – Se hâta d'indiquer Mü. Death n'était pas beaucoup plus calme et ne pouvait rien dire.

- Très bien… – Dohko tenta de se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue. – Deathmask, Athéna souhaite que tu retournes à tes fonctions de chevalier du Cancer et à ton temple.

Death sentit son cœur se serrer… l'image de son temple, sinistre, sombre, rempli de ses « trophées », ne lui apporta aucun soulagement, rien de la sécurité qu'il lui évoquait autre fois. Il acquiesça néanmoins et commença à mettre son armure d'or, la sortant avec soin de son urne. Retourner à son temple… chez lui… ça lui amena de terribles images et souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il sentait cette agréable sensation.

Dohko sortit, laissant de l'intimité aux deux amants, car il était clair que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, il parlerait plus tard avec eux.

Mü observa silencieusement Death pendant qu'il se mettait son armure jusqu'à ce qu'il se couronne de son diadème d'épines. Pour une seconde, Mü cru voir le Deathmask d'autre fois, mais il se tranquillisa considérablement quand le chevalier se retourna et qu'il vit dans ses yeux tout un répertoire d'émotions. Inquiétude, doute et confusion.

Death se frotta le cou à la recherche des bons mots… il n'avait jamais été doué dans ces choses-là. Il avait décidé, bon, en fait c'était simplement arrivé, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il ressentait et le passé semblait incroyablement loin, comme s'il n'existait pas, quand il était avec Mü.

- Nous ne serons qu'à deux temples de distance, Death.

- Je… sais.

Mü sourit tranquillement et lui caressa le cou avec fermeté comme quand on calme un alezan nerveux.

- Demain, nous pourrions manger ensemble, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

-Et peut-être aussi dîner.

Mü lui fit un clin d'œil et Death lui fit un grand sourire, sans cynisme ni cruauté. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et le chevalier du Cancer s'autorisa à se sentir heureux, il était avec Mü, et… c'était bon, ça lui semblait encore étrange, mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre cette idée. Il avait passé trop de jours à se préoccuper et à se tourmenter, il ne voulait plus y penser. Il pouvait enfin l'accepter, même si le chemin avait été long.

Mü éloignait les fantômes, éloignait la nuit. En plus… son caractère lui plaisait, il l'aimait même quand il l'énervait, il avait eu plusieurs jours pour le réaliser.

Finalement Death dut lui dire au revoir et partir, il ne voulait pas que les choses se réchauffent trop et que Dohko réapparaisse.

Et bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'il recommence à le porter sur ses épaules… ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait faire une farce au Pope en vengeance. Méditant sur de multiples et malignes possibilités, depuis mettre de la colle sur les toilettes à mettre des laxatifs dans la nourriture, Death arriva au quatrième temple, son temple, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais il réalisa en franchissant le seuil.

La lamentation des morts résonnait. Death sentit un froid intérieur, qui le vidait, depuis la cave, depuis l'obscurité, arrivant depuis le noyau du temple, il entendait les cris des condamnés… le saluant de leur macabre aura. Le chevalier du Cancer était rentré à la maison. Death soupira et entra dans le temple pour au moins se cacher des visages des murs et du sol. C'était mieux comme ça. Tôt ou tard il devait revenir, il le savait, mais maintenant c'était plus dur que jamais. Il s'assit dans le salon et sortit l'une de ses rares possessions, un vieux tourne-disque.

Il avait hâte d'être le jour suivant.

Il avait du mal à oublier son destin quand il l'avait sous ses pieds. Ça commençait déjà à lui faire mal. Et les mots du spectre qui résonnaient encore.

Mü rencontre Dohko à la sortie du temple du Taureau. Le chevalier de la Balance était assis sur les marches jusqu'à ce que Mü s'asseye tranquillement à côté de lui. Le soleil commençait à décliner et le sanctuaire se teignait d'orange et de jaune.

- Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. – Commenta Dohko sans aucune amertume. – Aphrodite l'a crié sur tous les toits, ces jours-ci.

- Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de l'expliquer. – Plaisanta Mü.

- C'est sérieux ?

Mü soupira, Dohko ne lui demandait pas ça pour entrer dans sa vie, il était le Pope, son devoir était de guider les chevaliers d'or et de s'occuper d'eux, savoir quelles relations s'établissaient dans le sanctuaire faisait aussi partit de ses fonctions.

- Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Mais je dirais que oui, c'est sérieux.

- C'est sérieux pour toi. – Corrigea Dohko. – Qu'en est-il pour Death ?

- Tu devrais le lui demander.

- À ton avis ?

Mü n'avait aucun doute. Death ne pouvait pas être jugé ou comprit avec les normes habituelles, il fallait le lire, savoir que voulait dire un geste, un regard. Une seule phrase ou la chaleur que pouvaient transmettre ses iris rouges. Death n'était pas la sincérité personnifiée, mais il ne se donnerait jamais la peine de feindre l'inquiétude et l'affection. Non, Death serait incapable de feindre la tendresse, la passion ou l'amour, il était malhabile avec les sentiments, et incapable de s'en servir pour tromper parce qu'il ne les comprenait même pas quand ils provenaient de lui. Mü sourit avec une tranquille assurance.

- Il est sérieux.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- C'est le cas. – Affirma Mü.

- Je ne veux pas te voir blessé. – Dohko secoua la tête. – Oui, je sais que tu es un grand garçon.

Mü était heureux de ne pas avoir à le lui rappeler.

- Mais Deathmask est une personne… compliquée.

Le chevalier de la Balance n'était pas sûr de savoir comment continuer, d'un côté Deathmask avait agi comme un chevalier d'or, on notait même la différence dans son cosmos, il était moins agressif, plus agréable, il s'était vraiment amélioré compagnie de Mü. Et le chevalier du Bélier avait commencé à se libérer de sa position excessivement fortifié pour faire preuve d'un caractère plus jovial. Ses espoirs avaient donnés leurs fruits.

Il n'était pas contre le fait qu'ils aient une relation amoureuse, mais puisque c'était le cas, il voulait être prudent.

- Je sais qu'il est compliqué, je le sais par expérience personnelle. – Coïncida Mü. – Mais si ça avait été autrement, je doute que ça aurait été pareil.

- Bien sûr, je suppose que c'est le piment de la vie. Désolé si j'ai l'air…d'une maman poule.

Mü se mit à rire, Dohko méritait vraiment cette dénomination. Le Pope le rejoint dans son rire et tous deux continuèrent la conversation plus détendu.

- Quand je suis parti, Death m'a demandé quand je rentrerai.

Dohko comprit la profondeur de la question.

Le chevalier du Bélier soupira en regardant le couché de soleil, le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon, plongeant dans la mer. Il se sentait en paix, mais il avait encore une épine plantée, et profondément. Et il devait maintenant la lâcher.

- Grand Pope. – Sa voix perdit toute joie. – Il y a quelque chose d'autre dans l'armure du Cancer, quelque chose qui s'est passé lors de la bataille contre Hadès, quand le chevalier était Rahab.

Dohko sentit une vague de douleur en se rappelant ce chevalier, mais il serra les dents et hocha la tête.

- Rahab… et les chevaliers qui l'ont suivi sont en enfer, Deathmask les a appelés pour faire son attaque. Mais eux seuls, aucun autres.

- Oui.

- La guerre contre Hadès et le pouvoir de voyager dans l'abîme... – Mü cherchait désespérément à faire des liens. – Le spectre a dit quelque chose avant de mourir, il s'est moqué de Death, il lui a dit que son inévitable destin est l'enfer.

Dohko ne put réprimer une expression de tristesse, il savait la vérité, il savait l'horrible vérité qu'était la déclaration du spectre. Il avait eu de vrais raisons pour dire ça.

Mü se leva et regarda Dohko avec une grande détermination.

- J'irai au fond de tout ça.

- Tu ne feras que te blesser. – Dohko baissa le regard. – Il se peut qu'au début je t'ai encouragé Mü, mais… maintenant tu es trop impliqué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est pour qu'Athéna lui pardonne sans explications ? Qu'est-ce que c'est pour que tu me dises ça maintenant ? – Mü ressentit de la rage, pas contre Dohko, mais de la rage. – Qu'est-ce que c'est pour créer cette peur chez Death ?

- Mü, tu ne devrais pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas ? – Mü ne se calma pas, enflammé par ses propres paroles. – Ce n'est plus de la simple curiosité ou de la camaraderie. Je suis amoureux de Death, je dois savoir, je dois comprendre.

Dohko se mit debout.

- Je suis désolé, Mü.

Le chevalier du Bélier observa Dohko partir sans un mot et serra les poings avec colère. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il détestait cette sensation. Il la détestait, il ne voulait plus voir Death souffrir, plus jamais.

Il rentra dans son temple essayant en vain de se calmer, mais la seule chose qui le tranquillisa un peu fut de savoir qu'il verrait Death le jour suivant… après tout, ils avaient un rendez-vous.

Et cette fois, ils parleraient… même si Mü sourit sachant de source sûre qu'ils feraient beaucoup plus que parler.

**Moi :** pardon du temps d'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire.


	14. Chapter 14 Déchet lemon

**Chapitre 14 : Déchet**

Deathmask avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il arpentait son temple sans but ni objectif. Bientôt, il lui sembla petit et se sentit devenir claustrophobe, il alluma une cigarette et fit des spirales et des cercles avec la fumée, inquiet.

Mü pouvait arriver à tout moment.

C'était un rendez-vous, un putain de rendez-vous. Death se frotta la tête au point de se blesser. Un rendez-vous.

Après l'attaque du spectre, après la… la fellation que Mü lui avait faite… Death avait rêvé… ou plutôt, il s'était rappelé tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, essayant de leurs donner ordre et sens.

Il avait fini par comprendre en se rappelant son sauvetage au Yomotsu. Il découvrit qu'il n'en voulait plus à Mü… il était heureux qu'il l'ait sauvé. Il avait ressenti la même joie quand il l'avait vu arriver au temple, quand les mites du spectre les avaient attaquées.

Le temps qu'il avait passé dans le temple du Bélier avait été étrange, perturbant, angoissant, mais aussi agréable. Et plaisant.

Quand Mü l'avait réveillé pour le faire manger, il s'était senti décontenancé, tellement troublé qu'il avait préféré feindre de n'être pas tout à fait réveillé. Tout à coup, durant ces quelques jours qu'il avait passé au temple du Bélier, sa vision du chevalier d'or avait considérablement changé.

Quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre, il avait continué à tout ressasser. Quand Monarch du Myrmécophile les avait attaqués… l'arrivée de Mü l'avait emplie d'espoir. Tous deux côte à côte sous l'attaque des mites, Kiki dans les bras, et Mü qui les protégeait… il avait voulu l'aider.

Il avait vaincu Monarch. Mais Death savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par haine envers le spectre ou pour survivre, il avait voulu protéger d'autres personnes, il avait voulu protéger Kiki, avec son rire enfantin, avec son innocente espièglerie, avec ses yeux ouverts au monde sans le juger. Et il avait voulu protéger Mü.

_« Fais-moi confiance »_ C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Mü, et lui, il l'avait fait.

Et après, Mü ne l'avait pas seulement remercié pour son aide, il l'avait défendu face aux autres ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne, lui avait donné l'abri de son temple, lui avait confié son disciple, l'avait soutenu… et lui avait donné un plaisir gratuit, dépourvu de tout égoïsme.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »_

Comment pouvait-il résister ? Death s'était réveillé une seconde fois face au doux sourire de Mü et s'était senti inondé d'un bonheur authentique qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Mü lui avait beaucoup donné en échange de… rien. Il pouvait se sentir en sécurité avec lui. Il voulait plus de cette lumière.

_« Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. »_

Death devint écarlate et écrasa sa cigarette contre l'un des visages. Il avait vraiment dit ça à Mü ? Il avait vraiment dut être déboussolé pour s'être confessé si brusquement. Il ne regrettait pas de le lui avoir dit, seulement… ça l'étonnait. Il rit nerveusement pour tenter de se calmer. Ce qui est fait est fait, il avait été sincère avec Mü, et maintenant il avait un rendez-vous avec lui, un déjeuner. Et peut-être aussi un diner… et peut-être aussi…

Son sourire s'élargit inconsciemment, il se sentait comme un adolescent, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, pas cette fois.

« Oublis le passé, le présent est bien plus beau » Se dit-il.

_- Le passé n'était pas si loin._

Death fronça les sourcils.

- _Nous sommes ici, tu le sais bien._

Le chevalier du Cancer jura et s'éloigna. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler, ils n'étaient pas là. Mais Death craignait qu'à travers son attaque des échos de leurs âmes soient restés dans le monde des vivants. Stupides cadavres rancuniers.

_- Le passé n'est pas si loin. Le présent est momentané. Le futur est inévitable._

Saleté de chevaliers morts.

* * *

Mü sentit son estomac se tordre en arrivant au temple du Cancer. Les visages sur le sol et sur les murs étaient les masques de l'éternelle agonie d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants condamnés.

Il se contrôla et continua son avancé dans le temple.

- Death ?

Celui-ci apparu presque immédiatement. Il ne portait pas son armure, tout comme Mü, et le chevalier du Bélier apprécia le changement dans le cosmos de Death, il n'était pas hostile, c'était toujours un cosmos chaud, mais il n'était plus aussi agressif que quelques jours auparavant.

- Oh… Mü… – La nervosité de Death était évidente. – Je… entre, entre, je t'en prie.

Mü se réjouit de voir que la macabre décoration se limitait à l'extérieur du temple, les pièces étaient comme celles de tous les autres temples. La décoration était presque inexistante, il n'y avait pas d'ornement ou de souvenirs, le mobilier était fonctionnel et réduit au minimum, sans aucun sens du décor ou du style. Dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait qu'une table et une chaise, Death dut d'ailleurs approcher un fauteuil de la table, révélant ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un à diner.

- Désolé pour le fauteuil, c'est que…

- Peu importe. – Mü s'assit, rassurant.

Death se sentait extrêmement gauche. Il servit le diner, une salade de tomate et, en plat principale, un filet de bœuf, il s'assit et se demanda ce qu'on était censé dire pendant un rendez-vous.

- Comment va le morveux ? – Finit-il par demander.

- Kiki va bien, tu l'as beaucoup impressionné, il n'arrête plus de s'entrainer.

Death se sentit gonfler d'orgueil et se mit à manger avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction sur le visage.

- Death… les visages sur le mur, je croyais que tu les avais détruits.

- Ils reviennent toujours. – Death prit une bouteille de vin et les servit. Son expression s'était endurcie à la mention des visages.

- Ils reviennent ? Je croyais que… oh. – Mü réalisa enfin. – Ils ne sont pas là par ta volonté.

Le chevalier du Cancer haussa les épaules.

- Ils sont là parce que je les ai tués… c'est tout.

Mü se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de diner chez Death et non chez lui, mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas cette horrible décoration parce qu'elle lui plaisait, du moins plus maintenant.

- C'est du passé.

Death acquiesça vigoureusement et le regarda finalement dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est du passé, rien de plus.

Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise. Death s'insulta mentalement, ils ne faisaient que partager un diner, comme avant, d'accord, Kiki n'était pas là, mais ce n'était pas important.

- Comment as-tu su que tu devais revenir ?

Mü arrêta de couper sa viande, surpris par la question.

- Quand Monarch nous a attaqués, comment as-tu su ? Kiki t'a appelé ?

- Non. – Mü s'attrista. – Monarch avait en premier attaqué Jamir, décimant une petite colonie d'atlante.

- Oh.

- Il les a tous tué. – Mü sentit ses yeux s'humidifier au souvenir du massacre.

Le chevalier du Cancer secoua la tête.

- Bon, je suppose qu'ils sont dans un endroit meilleur.

- Quoi ? – Mü se sentit insulté par le ton désinvolte de Death.

- Oui, ils ne ressentent plus la douleur, la faim ou le froid, et s'ils sont tous morts, maintenant ils sont tous ensemble.

- Mais ils sont morts. – Réplica Mü avec indignation.

- Tout le monde meurt.

- Tout le monde n'est pas assassiné.

- Quelle différence ?

Mü voulu se lever, crier, mais tout à coup il réalisa quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucune malveillance dans les mots de Death. Ses paroles n'étaient pas le fruit de la méchanceté, la cruauté ou d'un simple désir de le blesser. Il croyait vraiment que ça ne valait pas la peine d'être triste.

Un endroit meilleur. Death y croyait vraiment.

Il était si familier de la mort, relié perpétuellement au Yomotsu, il était normal qu'il considère la mort comme quelque chose d'ordinaire et de simple sur quoi il ne fallait pas s'attarder. Comment pourrait-il être triste de la mort de trente atlantes quand il était conscient de celle de milliers d'autres personnes toutes les heures ? Mü réalisa soudain qu'il était égoïste.

Sa colère fit alors place à la curiosité. Il ne devait pas le prendre comme quelque chose de personnel.

- Je suppose que la différence est qu'une mort naturelle répond au cycle de la vie et que le meurtre en est une coupure.

- Dans le cycle de la vie le meurtre est quelque chose de naturel. – Réplica Death avec un sourire malicieux, mais pas cruel. – Les animaux s'entretuent en permanence.

- Pour manger.

- Les lions dévorent les petits des autres lions, ils les tuent tous sans pour autant les manger.

- Pour survivre, c'est… – Mü se mordit la lèvre inférieur et sourit en voyant où ça le menait. – La loi du plus fort.

Death savoura la victoire comme un enfant.

- Exactement.

Mü entrelaça ses doigts devant lui en souriant, il aimait les débats moraux et l'idée d'en avoir un avec Deathmask, un authentique débat de philosophies différentes, lui était plaisante.

- Ça, il faudra en parler.

- si tu le dis.

Le diner se prolongea avec le café et le thé au milieu des conversations et des débats jusqu'à cinq heure du soir. Death aimait se disputer, Mü préférait dire débattre, mais c'était la même chose.

- Death… as-tu déjà essayé de retenir une âme ?

L'autre homme fut clairement déconcerté.

- Au Yomotsu, as-tu déjà essayé d'empêcher une âme de sauter dans le puits de l'enfer ?

Death regarda son café noir, puis Mü à plusieurs reprises et répondit finalement :

- Une fois… mais les âmes du Yomotsu ne peuvent ni voir, ni entendre, et sont intangibles. On ne peut pas les arrêter.

- Je comprends. – Mü ne demanda pas qui avait été cette âme, mais Death répondit tout de même :

- Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom. Eistibus avait l'habitude de me mettre en compétition avec d'autres enfants, le vainqueur restait son disciple et le vaincu mourait.

Le chevalier du Cancer soupira et finit son café. Mü posa sa main sur la sienne, mais Death la repoussa avec violence.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Tu n'as pas ma pitié, tu as mon empathie.

- Quelle différence ? – Demanda-t-il, hostile.

- On a pitié des faibles, seul un idiot aurait pitié de toi. L'empathie, c'est ressentir la même chose qu'une autre personne, être sensible à sa douleur. Tu es mon égal.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire mieux. Death se leva, s'approcha de Mü et se pencha sur lui, l'air sévère.

- Je ne suis pas ton égal.

- Death tu ne…

- Sssht. – Le chevalier du Cancer mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. – Mais je me battrai pour le devenir.

Mü voulait lui dire qu'ils étaient déjà égaux, mais… il ne pouvait pas avec l'index de Death scellant ses lèvres. Bien sûr que…

Death allait faire plus de déclaration d'intention, mais alors son doigt fut absorbé par la bouche et délicieusement léché et sucé entre ces lèvres roses.

Death regardait Mü, hébété, et put à peine bredouiller :

- Oh… eh… tu… bon sang, Mü… quelqu'un au Sanctuaire sait que tu n'es pas un… un ascète ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. – Réplica Mü en laissant sortir le doigt d'entre ses lèvres avec espièglerie. – Et je n'ai pas envie de l'être.

- Tu en as l'air. – Répondit Death sans bouger.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses.

Mü savait très bien ce qu'il disait, cette expression pouvait s'appliquer aux deux personnes présentes. Il saisit Death par la chemise et le fit se pencher encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

Et tu ne préférerais pas être avec quelqu'un de plus noble, juste et bon ?

Mü l'embrassa légèrement et lui grignota soigneusement la lèvre avant de répondre à sa stupide question.

- Je suppose que oui. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, alors ?

- Tu me confonds avec un autre. – Murmura Death.

- Et toi, tu ne préférerais pas être avec quelqu'un de plus pragmatique, cynique et d'éthique douteuse ?

Death le fit taire en l'embrassant avec cette même intensité de la veille, quand Dohko les avait interrompus.

- Si je voulais ça, je me regarderais dans un miroir. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. – Mü se leva de son fauteuil pour se retrouver face à face avec Death.

- Je suis réaliste.

Mü l'embrassa et tous deux se déplacèrent, ou plutôt titubèrent jusqu'à percuter une porte, Death manœuvra maladroitement jusqu'à trouver la poignée et ouvrir la porte de la chambre et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au lit où Death se laissa tomber avec Mü sur son torse.

Le chevalier du Bélier se permit d'observer autour de lui, la chambre de Death était aussi austère que le reste de la maison et le lit n'était pas très grand… mais c'était plus que suffisant pour ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il s'installa sur Death et tira sur sa chemise.

- Il faut enlever ça, Death.

Death était plus que disposé à obéir à la suggestion, il se renversa sur Mü et arracha sa chemise, impatient d'être à nouveau libre de baiser ces soyeuses lèvres et plus encore cette peau.

Mü ouvrit sa tunique et attendit allongé sur le lit, Death à genoux entre ses jambes et le regardant avec luxure.

Death se lécha les lèvres, Mü était couché, nu, ses cheveux mauves comme une auréole, les yeux embués de désir et lui souriait, à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa peau était si blanche… si immaculée… Death se pencha et l'embrassa, non pas intensément, mais avec application, désireux de savourer chaque instant, parcourir ses lèvres et sa bouche, mémoriser le frottement de leurs langues.

Il parcourut la peau blanche, caressant et baisant, écoutant chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, attentif aux gestes et aux sons. Il retira l'encombrant pantalon de son chemin et baisa les aines jusqu'au membre érigé.

- Death… ne me tortures pas…

- Tu aimes ça. – Réplica Death.

Death caressa les testicules rougis et lécha tendrement le membre, sans même le toucher du bout des lèvres, que de la pointe de la langue. Mü bougea les hanches désespérément, mais les mains de Death lui saisirent fermement la taille, l'immobilisant sur le lit.

- Nts, nts… tu n'es pas très patient. – Plaisanta Death.

- Je… j'aimerais te voir… à ma place… – Haleta Mü.

- J'en suis sûr. – Death intensifia ses attentions.

Un petit coup sur la tête lui fit lever les yeux et découvrir que Mü lui tendait un tube en plastique. Death fronça les sourcils, mais comprit un instant plus tard, Mü était vraiment bien préparé. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le tube.

- Un gel lubrifiant ?

Mü lui dirigea un regard indigné, même si la façon dont Death semblait se surprendre avec chaque avance de sa part le divertissait au plus haut point.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… je suppose que je ne m'habitue pas à ce que…

- À ce que je sois sexuellement actif ? – Mü aimait vraiment surprendre Death.

- Je suppose. – Death ouvrit le tube et répandit le gel dans sa main.

- D'un autre côté, toi aussi tu m'étonne… tu es si pudique. – Le taquina-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas pudique. – Grogna Death, ses doigts glissant délicatement entre les fesses fermes.

- Moi je pense que oui, tu es si timide…

- C'est faux.

Death fit pression sur l'entrée avec ses doigts couverts de lubrifiant, la caressa et l'entoura jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente trembler. Mü gémit fortement, serrant la couverture entre ses doigts. Finalement il sentit un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, et puis un autre… il haleta et eu à peine besoin de s'efforcer pour se détendre, Death était vraiment doux, Mü sentit une pointe de jalousie en pensant que c'était probablement Aphrodite qui lui avait aussi bien inculqué le thème de la lubrification et de la délicatesse dont il fallait faire preuve avec le sexe anal.

- Ça fait combien de temps depuis la… ah… la dernière fois que tu as été avec… uh… avec Aphrodite ?

- La dernière fois, c'était lors de la réunion des chevaliers d'or, après la résurrection.

- Aja… mmmh… ah…

- Jaloux, Mü ? – Death ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver ou se sentir flatté d'avoir provoqué cette jalousie injustifiée.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux… mmmh… mais je… ouh… je ne partage pas…

Death donna un petit coup de langue joueur au gland luisant et retira soigneusement ses doigts de l'intérieur de Mü. Il retira son pantalon et enduisit son membre du gel, frissonnant sous le contacte froid du liquide transparent.

Mü fléchis les genoux et ouvrit plus les jambes, s'offrant à son amant. Death le regarda bouche bée, transfiguré par les chaires dévoilées sous ses yeux. Mü s'offrait à lui avec un geste si éhonté. Il était si pornographique.

- Tu vas juste regarder ? – Mü sourit, entièrement rouge, mais fier d'être observé avec une telle intensité et une luxure évidente.

- Bon sang… crois-moi, je ne pourrais pas.

Death s'installa entre les jambes délicieusement ouvertes pour lui et se positionna à l'entrée du corps de Mü appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le chevalier du Bélier retint sa respiration, se préparant à la pénétration. À dire vrai, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de brusque et fut étonné quand Death le pénétra avec une lenteur quasi agonisante, se déplaçant en lui centimètre par centimètre. Mü grogna en sentant la dilatation, la chaleur de la pénétration le remplissant avec une vague de plaisir désagréable, mais du plaisir.

Death subissait une vraie torture, il désespérait de pouvoir bouger, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de jouir trop rapidement. Mü était si serré…

Ce dernier haleta et bougea les hanches arrachant un délicieux gémissement à Death.

- Bouges… s'il te plaît… plus. – Le ton suppliant de Mü était affolant.

Il sortit lentement et le pénétra à nouveau, plus rapidement. C'est comme ça que devait être le paradis, Death ferma les yeux, la chaleur, l'étroitesse, les gémissements de Mü, sa voix… il ne put se contenir et le rythme de ses assauts augmenta jusqu'à devenir un écho de son cœur déchainé, essayant désespérément de satisfaire ce désir primitif.

Et, à en juger par les sons que produisaient Mü, à sa respiration agitée et à la façon dont il bougeait la tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux épars sur le lit et son visage, lui aussi appréciait.

C'est alors que Death le sentit venir, comme s'il descendait d'une colline et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, l'orgasme s'accumulant pour exploser. Non… pas si vite, pas encore. Il murmura des incohérences entre deux gémissements et s'allongea plus sur Mü, haletant contre son cou et tentant désespérément de contrôler ses mouvements pour les ralentir.

- Oh Déesse… je ne peux pas… non…

Mü entoura sa taille de ses jambes en comprenant, Death blasphéma, essayant clairement de contenir l'orgasme imminent en ralentissant le rythme.

- Death…

- Hmm… buff… ah… qu… quoi ?

Il était si délicieux rougit par le daisir, en sueur, avec ses cheveux gris aplatis sur son front et la bouche entrouverte. Mü lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et donna un coup avec ses hanches, les faisant tous les deux gémir à nouveau.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt. – Grogna-t-il avec un mélange d'indignation et de l'espièglerie qui était devenue habituelle face à Death. – Arrête de… te retenir… donne-moi… donne m'en plus !

Quand ils auront terminé… et après une sieste, Mü pensait aller voir Aphrodite pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait à Death pour qu'il ait une telle peur de l'éjaculation précoce.

Death grogna, de soulagement au lieu d'effort, et retourna à l'assaut avec férocité, déplaçant Mü sur le matelas et faisant grincer toute la structure. Le chevalier du Cancer jeta sa tête en arrière dans un ultime et grave gémissement de plaisir alors que l'orgasme le parcourrait avec force. Il donna un dernier et puissant coup et se déversa à l'intérieur de Mü. Au milieu de sa marée de plaisir libérateur, il fut soulagé de constater que Mü avait lui aussi atteint l'orgasme en sentant l'humidité entre leur corps et les contractions autour de son membre flasque.

Mü haleta et se détendit complètement sous Death, frissonnant à peine quand il sortit de son corps et se posa à côté de lui.

- C'était très bien. – Lui commenta-t-il, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, la satisfaction était clairement visible sur son visage.

- Oui… – Death inspira profondément l'odeur de la chambre, sueur et sexe mélangés.

Un silence agréable s'installa, tout s'était calmé, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux fatigués et un sourire stupide sur le visage. Finalement Death lui passa un bras par-dessus en un geste possessif et protecteur et en quelques instants sa respiration profonde et rythmique indiqua qu'il s'était endormi. Mü bougea un peu, essuyant les fluides avec un mouchoir, puis se blottit contre son amant.

* * *

Mü se découvrit, il ne savait pas s'il faisait nuit, étant donné l'absence de fenêtres du temple du Cancer. Il se leva éloignant précautionneusement le bras de Death, son amant grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna dans ses couvertures, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il avait besoin d'une douche, et d'aérer la pièce. Mü ouvrit la porte de la chambre, heureux du courant d'air immédiat, il entra dans le corridor et rechercha la salle de bain, finalement il la trouva, plutôt désordonné à vrai dire.

Après une douche revigorante, Mü décida de se promener un peu dans le temple du Cancer. Tout était si… impersonnel, il n'y avait pas de photos ou de souvenirs, le désordre n'était pas évident parce qu'il n'y avait que peu de choses à désordonner.

Il sentit un frisson. Ce n'était pas physique, mais spirituel. Il regarda sous ses pieds, c'était exactement le centre du temple, sur la pierre était gravée la constellation. Mü s'agenouilla et toucha la pierre, c'était l'entrée du sous-sol du temple. Il toucha un à un les points qui représentaient les étoiles et, avec un grincement, la dalle se leva, elle ne souleva pas de poussière, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était souvent utilisée.

Obscurité. Mü sentit le froid dans son âme, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, un cosmos languissant, comme celui des morts, venait du sous-sol.

Il ne devait pas descendre, qui savait ce qu'il y avait là en bas.

Toutefois, avant de s'en rendre compte ses pieds descendaient l'escalier.

* * *

**Moi: et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut!**


	15. Chapter 15 Gangrène

**Chapitre 15 : Gangrène**

Mü descendit dans l'obscurité. À mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers, la sensation d'oppression augmentait. C'était comme le Yomotsu, comme si un morceau de l'enfer avait étendu son domaine au royaume des vivants.

L'étrange brouillard commença à se former et à s'épaissir, Mü atteint le bas de l'escalier et dut bruler son cosmos tant pour voir que pour éloigner de lui cette aura maléfique.

C'était un sous-terrain, un sous-sol, certains endroits étaient fait de roche naturelle et à d'autres, elles étaient polies et travaillés. Dans les profondeurs du temple du Cancer, on se sentait comme dans le gouffre de la mort, sans l'attraction du puits des âmes, mais tout le reste était identique au macabre paysage.

La sensation d'être loin de tout le fit trembler. Aucun son de l'extérieur ne lui parvenait, ni le vent, ni les feuilles, ni les gardes, c'était un monde à part. Un monde obscur et vide, il ne sentait même pas le cosmos de Death et il savait qu'il était au-dessus de sa tête. Il avança dans le tunnel jusqu'à arriver face à une chambre ouverte. La vérité était qu'il ne voyait rien au-delà de son aura et percevait à peine ce qui l'entourait. À l'exception de cette présence.

Il sentait une présence. Non, plusieurs… devant lui.

Il avança, son cosmos illumina légèrement un mur noir, si poli qu'il ressemblait à un miroir opaque, ou à de la glace noire, ou à de l'onyx. Il y avait des protubérances. Mü s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à mieux éclairer le mur.

Des visages. Comme ceux du reste du temple… non, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils étaient moins, sept visages, et ils étaient individualisés, spéciaux, ils avaient des traits plus distinctifs et reconnaissables. Et semblaient presque vivants.

Mü découvrit qu'il tremblait et se frotta énergiquement les bras. Il lui était difficile de regarder ces visages, ils lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils lui rendaient son regard. À ce moment il perçut quelque chose de familier chez l'un d'eux.

Mü mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

Eistibus.

Le visage d'Eistibus était sur le mur. Le maître et prédécesseur de Death était pétrifié et emmuré avec une grimace de rage et d'indignation.

C'étaient plus que des visages, beaucoup plus que les reflets condamnés du reste du temple. Il sentait une présence tangible dans ces visages, ils avaient un lien comme les autres, mais celui-ci était bien plus profond. Leur cosmos se transmettait toujours depuis le plus profond de l'enfer et ça, c'était le reflet de la réalité.

Eistibus. Voir son visage sur le mur était terriblement inquiétant. Ce n'était pas Death qui avait tué Eistibus. Le précédent chevalier du Cancer était mort au combat pendant une mission d'élite pour le Sanctuaire, Deathmask n'était même pas présent.

Qu'en était-il des autres ?... Mü regarda les visages, leurs légères présences venaient de loin, mais leurs cosmos lui semblaient familières... comme s'il les avait déjà sentit. Il écarquilla les yeux, il les avait sentis dans l'attaque de Death, quand il avait convoqué le _Requiem_… c'étaient… c'étaient les chevaliers du Cancer, les sept chevaliers du Cancer depuis Rahab. Qui avait combattu lors de la première guerre contre Hadès, c'étaient Rahab, Hasmad, Zachriel, Simikiel, Erebus et Eistibus.

Les sept étaient en enfer… pas seulement, les sept étaient particulièrement condamnés et faisait se refléter leur châtiment particulier sur leur temple. C'était horrible. Mü sentit un sifflement à son oreille… il commença à s'intensifier et un mal de tête vint le déranger. Il remarqua alors que les visages n'avaient pas seulement l'air de le regarder… ils le regardaient vraiment ! Ils savaient qu'il était là !

Et ils ne semblaient pas du tout apprécier qu'un étranger contemple leur douleur.

La douleur explosa dans sa tête, derrière ses yeux, ses muscles contractèrent en des crampes, il tomba à genoux avec un cri d'agonie. Les âmes en peine l'attaquaient, et ce n'était pas comparable avec celles du Yomotsu.

C'étaient sept chevaliers d'or, sept condamnés avec une puissance remarquable, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être vivant, ce sous-terrain était une extension de leur enfer.

Et personne ne pourrait entendre ses cris.

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, tentant en vain d'élever une barrière mentale, mais l'attaque combinée des chevaliers défunts était trop puissante, ils l'attaquaient avec un morceau de leur propre enfer, sans lui donner aucun répit. Soudain Mü se crut de retour en enfer, comme quand il était mort des mains de Rhadamanthe, il était de nouveau condamné dans cet horrible endroit. Et la douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

* * *

Death entrouvrit les yeux et tendit un bras à la recherche de la chaleur de son amant, mais ne trouva que des couvertures. Il se retourna et observa l'espace vide à côté de lui. Mü était partit. Il se leva et chercha le cosmos de son amant, Mü n'était pas dans son temple. Il était parti.

Il fut déçu, il avait espéré qu'ils dîneraient ensemble, qu'ils parleraient… il ne savait pas sur quoi, mais qu'ils parleraient. Bon, il avait peut-être quelque chose à faire, Death n'était pas le mieux placé pour reprocher aux autres de n'être pas assez affectueux.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche, il ferma les yeux et se détendit sous le filet d'eau tiède. Grâce aux linges, il sut que Mü s'était douché avant de partir.

Mü. Death ne put s'empêcher de sourire, maintenant son temple ne lui semblait plus aussi vide, et lui ne se sentait plus aussi seul, le vide au fond de lui avait disparu. Tout irait bien. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

* * *

Mü était secoué de spasmes, son corps souffrait de convulsions qui le laissaient à peine respirer, il était incapable de se concentrer et encore moins de bouger, dans son esprit les chevaliers hurlaient et l'insultaient alors qu'ils transperçaient, comme s'ils voulaient le détruire de l'intérieur.

Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il cria à nouveau, mais son cri se perdit dans l'obscurité insondable.

* * *

Death fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Il regarda à ses pieds, il avait bien sentit une vibration. Un tremblement de terre ? Il en doutait. Ce n'était pas une vibration physique, ça semblait venir… du sous-sol. Death se pencha et mit ses mains sur le sol, tâtonnant. Son cosmos s'enflamma immédiatement en réponse à la réaction qu'il y avait sous ce sol.

Il se passait quelque chose. Les condamnés étaient inquiets… non, plus qu'inquiets, en colère, fous de rage. Pourquoi ?`Ils ne faisaient jamais rien, ils se contentaient de souffrir en silence, ils ne parlaient que rarement, près de deux fois l'an, ou pas du tout. Ce n'étaient que des masques d'hommes morts depuis longtemps.

Inquiet, Death accouru au centre de son temple. La dalle était ouverte… et ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait ouverte. Il la laissait toujours fermée. Death sentit alors une vague de panique le submerger et sauta presque à l'intérieur, courant dans les escaliers, le cœur rendu fou par la peur. Non, par pitié…

Jamais, jamais quelqu'un qui n'était pas chevalier du Cancer ne devait descendre là-bas, Eistibus l'avait prévenu. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il soupçonnait que c'était important, il y avait des fantômes là en bas, c'était un endroit sacrilège, une sorte de cimetière pour les chevaliers du Cancer… un tel lieu ne pouvait pas être inoffensif. Il plongea dans l'obscurité, couru jusqu'au "panthéon", à mesure qu'il approchait il sentait des vagues de colère, de haine, d'amertume, si intense qu'il se noyait en elles.

En entrant dans la chambre, il devint blanc comme un linge, là, gisant sur le sol, tremblant violement et gémissant de douleur comme un animal, était Mü.

- Non… non… Mü ! – Il s'empressa de le prendre par les épaules et de le serrer contre son torse. – Mü !

La haine, la rage, la colère… Death dirigea son regard vers les visages du mur, les chevaliers du Cancer étaient furieux, un intrus les avait contemplés, un intrus avait trouvé cet endroit et avait osé les regarder dans leur souffrance. Ils étaient furieux.

- Ça suffit ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Ils l'ignorèrent et agressèrent Mü, le faisant hurler. Death fut horrifié de voir qu'il crachait du sang… ils lui faisaient mal, très mal.

- Non ! – Death enflamma son cosmos au maximum, inondant l'obscurité, faisant de sa rage sa force jusqu'à surpasser celle de ses prédécesseurs. – Il est à moi, à moi seul, ne le touchez pas !

Les esprits capitulèrent et Mü poussa un ultime gémissement avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Death. Le chevalier du Cancer dut retenir ses larmes en voyant Mü ainsi.

_« Faible. Pathétique. Ridicule morveux. Si faible, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir formé une si misérable larve. »_

- Tais-toi ! – Death fusilla le visage d'Eistibus du regard.

_« Regardes-toi. Embrassant l'agneau. Il ne peut pas t'aider. Personne ne le peut. »_

Les visages ne bougeaient pas les lèvres, mais ils étaient particulièrement bavards aujourd'hui. Death injuria, son attaque _Requiem_ leurs avait donné de la puissance, temporairement, mais assez pour lui parler et attaquer Mü.

_« Faible. Vulnérable. Tes ennemis le verront et te dévoreront. Tu mourras prématurément et brûleras en enfer. Nous sommes là. Nous sommes tous là. Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider. Ils ne veulent pas t'aider. On t'attend. Ton armure est ta seule amie. Ils t'abandonneront tous. À la fin tu es seul. Nous sommes tous seuls et unis dans la mort. »_

Death prit Mü dans ses bras et sortit de là aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il abandonna l'horrible lieu, une voix lui parvint par-dessus les autres, une voix vielle et moqueuse.

_« Tous les mensonges ne peuvent nous cacher. Nous sommes la réalité. Le monde est un masque. Nous sommes le visage. »_

Death referma la dalle d'un coup de pied et couru hors de son temple, incapable d'y rester une seconde de plus. Il devait sortir Mü de là.

La nuit tombait, mais l'air pur de l'extérieur le consola.

Pas comme les visages accusateurs des chevaliers qui avaient accouru en sentant la douleur du cosmos de Mü.

* * *

Aldébaran serrait les poings avec tellement de force que ses doigts étaient blancs. À côté de lui était Saga avec une expression de haine si terrible que son aura était noire comme quand il avait été possédé par son côté obscure.

Et non moins terrible était l'allure d'Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion était l'image même de l'indignation. Les chevaliers des temples voisins avaient dut sentir le périlleux état de leur camarade.

Tous le regardaient avec reproche. Death était paralysé, il savait exactement ce qu'ils pensaient et l'image qu'il présentait… Mü dans ses bras, inconscient, du sang tachant son visage et ses vêtements, couvert de sueur et émanant de la douleur… À l'entrée du temple du Cancer et lui seul présent. Death failli lâcher un rire amer, mais heureusement ne le fit pas. Qu'allait-il leurs dire ? Que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Que Mü avait été attaqué par les fantômes de chevaliers morts ?... Ils ne croiraient jamais une telle absurdité.

Il resta silencieux, contrairement aux autres.

- Poses Mü par terre et éloignes-toi de lui. – La voix de Saga était impérieuse, n'admettait aucune objection.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Avec extrêmement de soin, il posa Mü sur le sol et recula.

- Tu… – Aiolia ne semblait pas trouver ses mots et cracha par terre. – Je le savais… Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un pitoyable ver, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire le monstre que tu es.

Death ne dit rien, il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se défendre. Il y avait une profonde haine dans les yeux des autres chevaliers. Aldébaran s'avança et prit Mü, à peine il l'avait pris dans ses énormes bras qu'il sentit toute l'étendue des dommages qu'il avait souffert, et son expression laissa clairement apparaitre sa colère.

- Monstre répugnant ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Saga ne se fatigua pas à parler, Aldébaran avait très bien exprimé ce qu'il ressentait. Il était temps pour Deathmask de faire face à la justice.

- _Galaxian Explosion _!

Death put à peine réagir face à l'attaque brutale de Saga. Le monde devint douleur, il sentit ses os se briser, la puissance de l'attaque le projeta par terre. À peine l'attaque terminé, Death se redressa en gémissant, crachant du sang et ressentant chaque centimètre de son corps endolori. Il reçut immédiatement une autre attaque, Aiolia du Lion n'était pas homme à faire attendre la justice.

- _Lightning Bolt _!

Death fut rejeté en arrière, électrocuté et frappé avec force contre les piliers de son temple, il glissa et tomba par terre sans plus aucune envie ni force de se relever, une autre attaque de ce genre et il mourrait.

- Ce… n'était pas… moi… – Réussit-il à murmurer… ils ne le croiront pas mais… ils allaient le tuer.

- Comment oses-tu, langue de vipère ?

Aiolia s'illumina comme un éclair, comme le soleil lui-même, prêt à utiliser une attaque qui détruirait à jamais à cet homme qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. De son côté Saga forma une auréole de cosmos qui précédait une autre explosion. Contre Aldébaran il pouvait, contre Aiolia c'était juste, mais il pouvait vaincre, mais pas contre Saga, et contre les trois, jamais.

Il respirait avec difficulté. Trop. Sa vision devint floue. L'obscurité l'engloutit. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir de la main d'autres chevaliers d'or. Il ferma les yeux, sa souffrance terminerait bientôt. Et une autre commencerait, à sa place.

Deathmask serait certainement mort si Shaka, chevalier d'or de la Vierge, n'était pas intervenu.

- Retenez votre colère. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer Deathmask.

Saga et Aiolia annulèrent leurs attaques, Aldébaran regarda le puissant chevalier avec indignation et s'approcha, Mü inconscient dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Shaka ? Tu es un ami de Mü, et regarde-le. La trahison de Deathmask est pire que tout ce que nous pourrions imaginer.

Shaka secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le front de Mü.

- L'esprit du chevalier du Bélier a une corruption que seule une âme vengeresse peut créer.

- Raison de plus d'accuser Deathmask ! – Exclama Aiolia.

Shaka, le Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de dieu, la réincarnation de Bouddha, s'interposa entre les chevaliers en colère et le moribond Deathmask.

- Seul le Grand Pope peut décider d'exécuter un chevalier, vous non. Tuer un chevalier d'or sans ordre du Pope ou de la déesse est une trahison.

Saga et Aiolia se regardèrent avec doute. Personne ne pouvait discuter la vision de l'homme des yeux fermés, ni de sa logique. Cependant… il était difficile de ne pas suivre l'évidence.

- Mais…

- Laissez le Pope juger et décider. Ce n'est pas votre prérogative de poursuivre Deathmask.

Il se retourna et s'agenouilla devant Death. Il s'était évanoui, il était grièvement blessé et mourrait s'il ne recevait pas d'aide. L'imperturbable chevalier ne manifesta aucune compassion, c'était une émotion vaine qui ne lui apportait rien de positif, mais il savait du bien et du mal, du devoir et de l'équité. Il posa sa main dans le dos meurtri de Death et se téléporta jusqu'au treizième temple.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Saga prit Mü et se téléporta tandis que les allaient à pied.

Dohko renversa la montagne de papiers qui était sur son bureau sur le plancher, abasourdi par l'apparition de Shaka debout devant lui.

Et Deathmask à ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

- Par Athéna… Qu'est-il arrivé ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Pourquoi sept visages ? J'ai fait un calcul de l'âge de Dohko et les années qui ont passé depuis la première guerre contre Hadès, en tenant compte du fait que le service des Golds est de 35 ans (de 15 à 50 ans), j'ai fait la division et trouvé qu'il y a eu sept génération. Ça je l'ai inventé, il n'y a aucune base formelle.

**Moi :** Personnellement, je trouve que les noms qu'elle a trouvé pour les Cancer sont plutôt étrange, pas vous ? (Rahab, Hasmad, Zachriel, Simikiel, Erebus et Eistibus) et en plus elle en a oublié un à moins qu'elle a compté Death à l'intérieur...


	16. Chapter 16 Amputation

**Chapitre 16 : Amputation**

La mort n'était pas encore venue le chercher.

Deathmask tenta de bouger ses doigts. Ça faisait mal, mais la douleur ressemblait plus à des picotements qu'à des lacérations. Death soupira, il était si souvent blessé qu'il allait finir par terminer les réserves de bandages.

Il n'avait pas de chance.

Il n'était pas dans son temple. Encore. Un plafond inconnu. Il était dans une chambre blanche, de plafond haut, il y avait un autre lit à côté et les fenêtres étaient recouvertes par des rideaux blancs. Ça ressemblait à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire.

Saga et Aiolia ne l'avaient pas tué. C'était étonnant, surtout de la part du fougueux chevalier du Lion qui ne reculait devant rien et était aussi féroce que son signe.

Mü. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il récupéré ? Death serra le poing. C'était douloureux. Bien plus que physiquement. Les voix des masques le poursuivaient. La scène à la sortie du temple, les autres chevaliers l'attaquant, se répétaient dans son esprit.

Qui aurait dit qu'un jour, il serait aussi naïf. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher, n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir. La réalité était écrasante, elle ne pouvait pas changer. Il avait été idiot et cinglé de penser le contraire.

On frappa à la porte :

- Deathmask ?

Dohko. Death ne répondit pas, il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait pas voir le Pope. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder ces yeux accusateurs et ne voulait pas non plus s'expliquer.

- Death, j'entre.

Dohko entra dans la chambre avec précaution, ne voulant pas réveiller Death s'il dormait encore. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il abandonna donc sa marche furtive.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Death ne répondit pas. il ne le regarda même pas. Dohko s'approcha et laissa un plateau plein de nourriture sur la table de nuit. Death avait de nouvelles cicatrices à ajouter à sa collection, mais Shaka avait fait un excellent travail de guérison.

- Le chevalier de la Vierge a contribué à soigner tes blessures, tu devrais aller mieux.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'était pas mort. Death avait été surpris de ne pas être en train d'agoniser à l'hôpital. Shaka et Dohko avaient soigné ses blessures, il avait dut être dans un état lamentable pour que le presque divin ascète ait daigné le guérir.

- Death ?

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? – C'était une question rhétorique, il ne voulait pas de réponse, juste que l'autre se tire.

- Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

- Je vais très bien. – Cracha-t-il.

Dohko soupira et devint menaçant, fixant Death avec désapprobation.

- Tu es en terre sainte, change de ton.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? – Death lui renvoya un regard empli de haine.

- Tu es impossible.

- Pourquoi tu m'as guérit ? – Le chevalier du Cancer exsudait d'agressivité. – C'est une connerie, je serai mort en…

- De quoi tu parles ? – Dohko essaya de se calmer, il n'y avait rien de pire que de répondre à l'agression de l'autre, ils s'exciteraient mutuellement.

- Quoi ? Vous ne m'exécuterez pas ? Vous vous contenterez de l'exil ?

- Je ne vais pas t'exiler ou t'exécuter, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu n'as pas parlé avec Aldébaran, Saga ou Aiolia ? Ils auront des suggestions à te faire, crois-moi.

Maintenant il comprenait. Et, cette fois, Death avait vraiment des raisons de cracher du venin. Le Pope était entré dans une colère noire quand on lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Shaka avait été le seul à avoir eu un sens commun dans cette situation.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que les conclusions des autres chevaliers, bien que précipitées, n'était pas absurdes, mais un chevalier d'or ne pouvait pas agir sans réfléchir ! Mü avait en effet été blessé par une forte commotion et une corruption spectrale. Mais Shaka avait très vite comprit que ça n'avait pas été le fruit du "_Seki Shiki Meikai Ha__"__._

L'attaque de Death était facile à reconnaitre. Le "_Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_" créait un vide d'énergie, comme une attaque de vide. Rien de tel n'avait été perçu par aucun des chevaliers.

Les chevaliers s'étaient forgé des opinions que le Pope contestait. Ils n'avaient perçu aucune attaque ni combat quel qu'il soit, ni de la part de Mü, ni de celle de Death. le cosmos blessé de Mü était apparu tout d'un coup, c'était pour ça que ça avait été si choquant pour tout le monde.

Étrange. Très étrange. Dohko et Shaka s'étaient occupé des chevaliers pour pouvoir clarifier la situation avec ceux impliqués.

Personnellement, il doutait que Death soit le responsable de l'état de Mü. Son caractère orgueilleux ne lui ferait pas renier ses actes, le chevalier du Cancer était bien trop fier, il n'aurait pas attaqué Mü par surprise. Par Athéna, le connaissant il s'en serait enorgueillit et aurait crié aux quatre vents qu'il avait vaincu Mü et qu'il était plus puissant que le chevalier du Bélier.

- Death. Saga et Aiolia ont mal agi et répondront de leurs actes impulsifs.

- Bah. – Le convalescent fit un geste de mépris. – Quelle importance.

- C'est important. C'est la justice. – Réplica Dohko.

La mention de la justice fit seulement augmenter le mépris et la moquerie de Death. il était réellement amer, comme le jour de la réunion des chevaliers, plein de rancœur contre tous, entouré d'ennemis au lieu d'amis.

Death ne semblait pas vouloir collaborer, ni même en sa propre faveur. Ou ça lui était égal, ou il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

- Ils ont commis une erreur, Death, ne nous juges pas tous pour une mauvaise action.

Death rit et croisa les bras.

- Juger. Je ne peux juger personne, Grand Pope, ne vous inquiétez pas. à côté de moi, vous êtes tous des anges.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Vas donc embêter quelqu'un qui apprécie ta présence, Dohko, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Il voulait le secouer, lui faire entendre raison. Mais étant donné l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, il était susceptible d'utiliser son attaque "_Requiem_" contre lui.

Dohko se prépara à partir, concédant à Death la solitude tant désiré. Mais il reviendrait parler avec le chevalier et exigerait des réponses. Il y avait encore une attaque qui devait être expliquée.

- Attends, comment va le mouton ?

Dohko réprima l'envie de le réprimander pour le surnom. Le fait qu'il ait demandé après Mü était un soulagement.

- Très bien, il se repose et je ne pense pas qu'il tarde à se réveiller. Shaka le veille.

Death acquiesça et lui tourna le dos. Le chevalier de la Balance soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Si Aldébaran, Saga et Aiolia décidaient de solliciter un procès à Athéna, il espérait que Death soit un peu plus raisonnable et prudent. Maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que Mü se réveille pour clarifier ce désastre.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que deux chevaliers étaient déjà allés voir la déesse.

* * *

- Shaka…

Mü sourit à son ami. Le bouddhiste était assis par terre en tailleur, en face du lit, le veillant avec ses magnifiques yeux fermés. Le chevalier de la Vierge était comme une statue de la Renaissance, parfaite et sereine.

- Content que tu te sois rétablit, chevalier du Bélier.

Toujours aussi formel. Shaka était si élevé spirituellement qu'il en était froid et distant avec les autres mortels. Même en disant qu'il était content, son expression restait imperturbable, oui il était heureux, mais pas sur le plan humain.

- Je suis au Sanctuaire. – Ce n'était pas une question.

Mü se redressa, il se sentait bien. Les effets résiduels de l'attaque s'étaient évanouis.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Le chevalier des Gémeaux t'a amené, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

De peu de choses. Il se remémora lentement ce qu'il s'était passé pour ne pas être surpassé. La douleur avait tout brouillé.

- J'ai été attaqué par des esprits malins. Après ça, j'ai à peine pu voir ou faire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est Deathmask qui t'a attaqué ?

Mü regarda Shaka comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Non ! Ciel, non. Death n'était pas là… en fait… je crois que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé et m'a fait sortir de son temple.

- Je ne comprends pas comment des âmes en peines qui habitent le temple du Cancer aient pu attaquer un chevalier par elles-mêmes.

Les âmes en peines des chevaliers d'or. Les esprits tourmentés des Cancer. Mü trembla au souvenir de cette horrible expérience. La présence de ces choses, et ce qu'elles signifiaient…

Il devait parler à Death le plus tôt possible.

La porte s'ouvrit et Aldébaran entra avec un salut, le petit Kiki se glissa rapidement entre ses jambes et se lança sur son maître le saluant à grands cris mêlé de bonheur et d'inquiétude.

- Je sais qu'il ne devrait pas être là, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire rester dans le temple. – S'excusa Aldébaran.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Mü laissa son apprenti calmer ses craintes quant à son bien-être.

- Et Death ?

Aldébaran se dressa de toute sa hauteur d'un geste impérial.

- Aiolia ha convoqué le jugement de la déesse, cette larve a déjà dut être appelé.

Jugement ? Mü écarquilla les yeux… oh non… non. Idiots.

- Ce n'était pas Death ! – Exclama-t-il, terrifié. – Vous avez réellement convoqué le jugement ?

Aldébaran chancela, métaphoriquement bien sûr, et balbutia, confus :

- Ce n'était pas… ? Mais… mais on l'a vu te porter… nous avons senti le…

Mü était déjà hors du lit, s'habillant et revêtant son armure d'or. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, une fois vêtu de son armure, il écarta Aldébaran de son chemin et couru à la salle du trône du treizième temple. Le jugement de Death… non, c'était absurde.

* * *

- Deathmask, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Death leva les yeux, trouvant ceux d'Athéna. Il ne pouvait pas nier sa puissance, ni son autorité. Sa délicatesse cachait une puissance face à laquelle aucun chevalier d'or ne pouvait faire face. Deathmask ne put soutenir ce regard chargé de reproche, de dégoût, la déesse était profondément déçue.

Aiolia, son accusateur, était debout à la droite de la déesse, Saga était également présent. Tous deux étaient les témoins et les accusateurs, Dohko n'était pas encore arrivé, probablement qu'on venait juste de l'avertir, comme pour les autres.

Mais les autres chevaliers étaient déjà en train d'arriver, Aphrodite et Shura étaient indignés, mais leurs protestations contre l'absence du Pope avaient été réduites au silence, après tout, ils n'avaient pas assistés à l'événement et ne pouvaient rien dire à moins qu'Athéna ne les invite à donner leur avis. Milo et Camus étaient arrivés à temps pour entendre les accusations que proclamait Aiolia, le chevalier du Scorpion était clairement satisfait de voir le Cancer debout au centre de la salle, dans une posture rigide qui révélait la récente guérison accélérée.

- Ce que j'ai à dire a de l'importance ? – Se contenta de répondre Death avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Insolent ! – Milo le fusilla du regard.

Athéna leva une main pour demander le silence.

- Je t'ai donné une grande opportunité, Deathmask, l'as-tu gâché en laissant ta rancœur envers le chevalier du Bélier te dominer ?

De la rancœur envers Mü… il avait dépassé ça, et très bien, merci. Death se ferma sur lui-même, comme s'il se cachait dans son armure d'or, son corps était encore douloureux, mais l'armure, qu'il avait appelée, l'entourait de son aura protectrice, le soutenait.

- Déesse Athéna, je demande l'annulation de ce procès.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte, où Mü venait d'apparaître, avec son armure comme les autres présents, guéri, puissant, majestueux. Si Athéna n'avait pas été là, Mü aurait été l'étoile la plus brillante de la salle.

- Donnes-nous à connaître tes motivations, chevalier du Bélier.

- Il n'y a pas eu de crime, Deathmask n'est pas le responsable de l'attaque dont j'ai été victime, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

Des murmures incrédules furent entendus dans toute la pièce et Aphrodite soupira de soulagement.

- Te sauver ? – Aiolia ne pouvait pas le croire. – Pourquoi tu le défends ? C'est un monstre, il n'a même pas nié les faits, je parie qu'il aurait été heureux que tu meurs…

- Aiolia. – Saga tenta de calmer le Lion, en vain.

- On l'a vu face à son temple, vous étiez seuls ! Il est évident que seule cette larve a pu être assez lâche pour t'attaquer avec les esprits de son horrible temple !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. – Mü ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit si obstiné.

- Et s'il t'avait fait un lavage de cerveau ? – Suggéra Aldébaran arrivant peu après.

- Mon cerveau va très bien. – Réplica Mü. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Dohko arriva, totalement furieux, Saga et Aiolia avaient outrepassé son autorité en s'adressant directement à Athéna, il soupçonnait que c'était plutôt l'œuvre du brûlant chevalier du Lion, bien trop fougueux pour son propre bien. Il n'avait même pas attendu que Dohko engage un procès, si décidait d'en faire un.

- Chevaliers, s'il vous plaît. – Athéna n'eut pas besoin d'hausser la voix pour réclamer le silence. – Laissez le chevalier du Bélier parler librement.

Mü inclina la tête pour remercier la déesse du vote de confiance.

- Deathmask n'est coupable de rien, et même si je comprends votre inquiétude, je vous informe qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire.

- Qu'est-il arrivé, alors ? – Insista Aiolia.

Death restait silencieux. Il avait la tête baissée, au lieu de se sentir soulagé il semblait… détruit, comme un condamné à mort qui n'attend que le coup final, la hache du bourreau. Son diadème d'épines ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture qu'à une couronne.

Mü regarda les présents, d'un bout à l'autre, un à un. Finalement, il fixa son regard sur Athéna.

- J'ai vagabondé dans le temple du Cancer et suis descendu dans sa cave. C'était imprudent de ma part, c'est là-bas que j'ai été attaqué par les spectres, les âmes en peines des précédents chevaliers du Cancer, leurs âmes sont en enfer et sont attachées à leur temple.

Plus de murmures, de questions, de confusion… Dohko déglutit… ça, il ne le savait pas. Alors Rahab… une partie de Rahab était encore présente dans le temple du Cancer, il n'en savait rien. Il sentit comme poing dans la poitrine. Et Death vivait au-dessus d'eux, il dormait au-dessus d'eux, ses prédécesseurs, lui rappelant sans cesse son destin.

La grande salle devint oppressante. Death se renferma en lui-même, mais tout lui semblait menaçant, ils le regardaient, regardaient Mü, et Mü regardait tout le monde.

Athéna prit la parole, son visage et ses yeux fixés sur Deathmask, lui parlant directement et commandant une réponse directe.

- Est-ce vrai ? L'écho des âmes des défunts chevaliers du Cancer sont dans ton temple ?

- Oui. – Death sentit que sa voix sortait étranglée de sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

- C'est répugnant. – La voix de Milo était chargée de mépris.

Mü ne pouvait plus le supporter, entendre ces accusations, ces insultes, alors que tout ce que Death faisait était de garder silence et de rester sérieux comme une statue égyptienne, sans aucune expression, supportant tout ça.

- Comment osez-vous ? – Mü oublia même la présence d'Athéna. – Les chevaliers du Cancer détiennent le pouvoir d'ouvrir le Yomotsu, la déesse elle-même leur a donné ce pouvoir pour combattre Hadès ! Deathmask a ce pouvoir en lui, ce n'est pas son choisi de le posséder, ni les décorations de son temple, ça a toujours été comme ça !

- Ça n'excuse pas son comportement ! – Réplica Milo, furieux.

- Personne n'a dit que c'était une excuse. – Tenta d'intervenir Dohko.

Aiolia se tourna vers Athéna, le déesse était troublée et regardait ses chevaliers d'or avec tristesse.

- Déesse, bien que je regrette ce spectacle, je ne désire pas l'arrêter. – Confessa-t-il. – Ce… Cet homme méprisable a le pouvoir d'aller en enfer quand il veut, et le pouvoir d'y envoyer définitivement des innocents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel pouvoir lui a été donné ?

- Fidèle Aiolia, ce pouvoir lui a été octroyé pour combattre Hadès, et lors de la première guerre contre le prince des ténèbres, ce pouvoir fut décisif dans la victoire finale. Rahab, le chevalier du Cancer, mourut avec honneur et sacrifia beaucoup pour utiliser ce pouvoir.

Le chevalier du Lion pointa alors Death du doigt, accusateur.

- Et qu'a donné Deathmask ? Il a utilisé ce grand pouvoir avec haine et cruauté. Qu'a donné Deathmask ?

Murmures de mépris, regards accusateurs, expression de haine. Death regarda les chevaliers d'or, ceux qui voulaient qu'il soit exilé ou tué, Aiolia Aldébaran, Saga, Camus, Milo ceux qui le regardaient avec pitié, Shura et Aphrodite ceux qui le soutenaient par devoir, Shaka et Dohko et il regarda Mü.

_« Faible. Vulnérable. Tes ennemis le verront et te dévoreront. Tu mourras prématurément et brûleras en enfer. Nous sommes là. Nous sommes tous là. Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider. Ils ne veulent pas t'aider. Nous t'attendons. Ton armure est ta seule amie. Ils t'abandonneront tous. À la fin tu es seul. Nous sommes tous seuls et unis dans la mort. »_

Les voix avaient eu raison. Ils étaient ses ennemis. Il s'était affaibli et maintenant ils voulaient le dévorer. Mü… oui, il voulait l'aider, mais ne pouvait pas. Personne ne pouvait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donné ? Aiolia avait touché dans le mil avec sa question.

_« Tous les mensonges ne peuvent pas nous cacher.__Nous sommes la réalité. »_

Mü était un rêve. Juste un rêve. Il n'était pas pour lui. C'était ça la réalité, jugement et condamnation. Mü ne pouvait pas changer ça. La rébellion de Saga avait échoué, le sang ne pouvait pas changer son destin, ni l'affection.

La résignation fit place à la tristesse, la tristesse fit place à la haine… la haine à la rage.

- Le prix ? Tu veux savoir le prix de mon pouvoir ?

Death explosa, le Sanctuaire devint silencieux, le vent se détint, Dohko ferma les yeux avec angoisse, Mü serra ses mains partagé entre expectant et effrayé, les chevaliers se turent. Athéna baissa le regard et posa une main délicate sur sa poitrine, palpant une douleur imaginaire.

- MON ÂME ! Mon âme est le prix à payer pour mon pouvoir ! – Death regarda directement Athéna, crachant des années de rancœur. – Rahab a utilisé son pouvoir contre Hadès et le dieu de la mort découvrit la ruse d'Athéna ! Et il ferma le passage au Yomotsu !

Dohko enfouit son visage dans ses mains, il pouvait presque le voir à nouveau… le sacrifice.

- Mais Rahab le trompa ! Il utilisa sa propre âme pour maintenir ouvert le passage vers l'enfer ! – Death continua, laissant le tout refaire surface. – Et il nous condamna tous, Hadès mit un prix sur ce passage clandestin grâce à son union avec ce pouvoir qui n'appartient qu'à son royaume !

- Non…

Mü gémit, il l'avait soupçonné en voyant ces visages sur le mur… il l'avait soupçonné quand ils l'avaient attaqué, ces sept visages… il l'avait craint de tout son cœur, mais ne voulait pas l'entendre confirmer… il ne pouvait pas…

- Mon âme est condamnée. – Death se pointa des deux mains, se dirigeant à tous les chevaliers d'or. – Mon armure est maudite par Hadès, quand un homme revêt cette armure il unit son esprit au passage du Yomotsu… et son âme est irrévocablement liée à lui pour le maintenir ouvert.

- C'est pas vrai... – Ce fut tout ce que pu murmurer Aphrodite, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ils sont tous en enfer, et je les rejoindrais. Je suis condamné depuis que je me suis mis cette armure et que Shion m'a nommé chevalier d'or du Cancer.

Saga baissa les yeux, incapable de faire face aux yeux rouges de Death, qui irradiaient une douleur plus profonde que la mort.

- Avant d'avoir trahit le Sanctuaire, avant d'avoir souillé mes mains d'un sang innocent pour la première fois, avant que mes actes ne me condamnent… j'étais déjà condamné.

Le silence était si épais qu'on pouvait le couper, quand Death leur tourna le dos à tous et quitta la salle personne n'osa l'arrêter, personne n'osa bouger.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si j'ai surpris quelqu'un avec le grand secret… comme moi je le connaissais déjà (logiquement) je ne savais pas si c'était évident ou trop mystérieux, je suppose que le dernier chapitre l'avait déjà beaucoup suggéré avec les sept visages.

**Moi :** et voilà, le secret de Death est dévoilé, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	17. Chapter 17 Désinfection

**Chapitre 17 : Désinfection**

Mü se chauffait les mains avec une tasse fumante. Son regard se perdait dans le liquide, laissant ses pensées se perdre en essayant de trouver la paix.

- Mü ?

Le chevalier du Bélier soupira et laissa la tasse de côté. Il était dans son atelier, assis, sans rien faire et silencieux, tentant d'obtenir un peu de paix dans la turbulence. Une paix qui lui échappait.

- Bon jour, Dohko.

Le Pope ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à côté de Mü à la table de l'atelier. Mü allait mal, il était pâle et triste, ses longs cheveux violet étaient ternes et lâchés, ses yeux turquoise éteins et sa posture voûtée et vaincue.

- Tu l'as vu ?

Le chevalier secoua la tête. Six jours sans ne rien savoir de Deathmask, rien du tout.

- Il s'est enfermé dans son temple… si quelqu'un s'approche il entre dans ce… cette cave. – Murmura-t-il.

Dohko lui posa une main sur le dos, essayant de le réconforter. Le jugement avait terminé immédiatement après que le chevalier du Cancer soit partit. Personne n'avait osé continuer, Athéna n'avait pas dit un mot, faussement calme, après un moment, elle les avait salués et chacun s'était retiré à son temple. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à penser.

Il y avait quelques jours, il s'était réuni avec Athéna… la jeune fille c'était montré plus humaine, comme la jeune Saori au lieu de la déesse Athéna.

- J'aurais dut faire plus. – Lui avait-elle confié.

- Déesse, vous avez pardonné sa trahison sans autres punitions et l'avez repris comme chevalier d'or. Vous ne lui avez même pas demandé d'explications, vous avez été très compréhensive.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux avec aigreur. Elle semblait se sentir terriblement coupable.

- Comment pouvais-je le juger ? Je sais pourquoi Death a rejoint l'obscurité de Saga pour me détruire et dominer le monde à ses côtés.

- Déesse ? – Dohko oubliait parfois la sagesse que possédait la jeune fille.

- Il voulait juste se sauver. – Saori, car c'était Saori et non Athéna, laissa ses larmes couler. – Sa déesse ne lui offrait pas de réconfort et l'obscurité lui offrait l'occasion de vaincre les dieux et le destin.

Ça brisait le cœur de Dohko de voir la jeune fille pleurer, l'avatar de la déesse, déchirée entre son cœur mortel et la gravité d'une divinité. Incapable de complaire les deux facettes de son existence sans risquer de perdre son cœur ou sa puissance.

- Vous ne pouviez pas faire plus, déesse, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Saori n'en était pas aussi convaincue, mais elle l'avait salué avec un sourire reconnaissant. Mais elle était blessée. Et beaucoup plus que Mü.

* * *

- Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit…

- Comment aurais-tu pu me le dire ? – Mü baissa le regard et ses cheveux le cachèrent comme un rideau l'aurait fait. – Comment pourrait-on dire une telle chose ?

Dohko le consola comme il put. Jamais il ne se serait attendu que viendrait le jour où un chevalier du Cancer révélerait tout, sur tout de cette manière. Mais ce n'était pas étrange, Deathmask avait été sous une grande pression, bien trop grande, l'accusation, les parole des autres chevaliers étaient venues à bout de ses nerfs. Ils avaient finalement lâché après toutes ces années.

Et il l'avait très bien défini. Dohko prit le triste Mü dans ses bras, cherchant également à se consoler lui-même.

Rahab s'était sacrifié… non, la vérité était qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le chevalier avait déjà été condamné par ses actes, son sacrifice avait été un acte de haine et de vengeance pour gagner une guerre.

Dohko aimait à penser qu'il y avait un peu d'amour dans son acte, qu'il avait voulu le sauver, il espérait que c'était vrai.

Rahab avait condamné tous les chevaliers du Cancer, donnant à Hadès le pouvoir de lier leurs âmes à son royaume, sans aucun recours.

Il n'oublierait jamais ces derniers instants : Rahab ouvrant le tunnel du Yomotsu pour la dernière fois… et Hadès de l'autre côté, dans toute son obscure splendeur, les regardant avec ces yeux si beaux et terribles, vêtu de son armure divine.

Si grand, si terrible, le dieu des enfers. Profondément mécontent de voir un chevalier d'or possédant le pouvoir d'envahir l'antichambre de son royaume, un pouvoir que seul pouvait posséder un spectre à son service. Un pouvoir qui maintenant lui ferait connaitre la défaite, les chevaliers d'or ayant pris ses spectres par surprise.

Et il s'était vengé. Tous les chevaliers du Cancer paieront cher pour avoir un pouvoir qu'Hadès prétendait sien. Il avait étendu sa main et percé l'armure de Rahab, il avait plongé sa main dans sa poitrine et l'avait maudit, lui et son armure.

- Oh Dohko… comment ?... je... – Sanglota Mü. – Il m'évite… je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quoi faire… ou quoi lui dire…

- Sssssh… calme-toi Mü, calme…

- C'est que… Je ne le comprends pas ! – Mü s'éloigna brusquement. – Pourquoi était-il aussi secret ? Si on l'avait su… On aurait pu l'aider ! Pas seulement Death, mais tous les autres.

Dohko nia de la tête lentement, désolé.

- Ils n'auraient jamais supporté de faire pitié aux autres.

Un chevalier d'or était un guerrier, le plus puissant, aucun ne supporterait être l'objet de la pitié des autres, et encore moins les chevaliers du Cancer.

- Mais ils pourraient…

- On ne peut pas aider celui qui ne le veut pas.

Mü se rassit.

- Tout est de ma faute.

- Mü, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, ça l'est… je me suis mis à vagabonder dans son temple et je suis descendu à la cave… c'est ma faute.

- TU ne pouvais pas le savoir, c'était impossible. Même moi, j'ignorais tout à propos des visages des chevaliers du Cancer.

Dohko tut à quel point ça le touchait. Rahab était là… et son pauvre disciple… et tous les autres hommes qu'il avait connu à travers le temps.

Mü serrait les poings avec colère et son cosmos devint visible.

- Tous, tous les sept sont condamnés dans l'abîme. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'un jour le visage de Death sera sur ce mur !

Il frappa avec rage et douleur la table qui se brisa en deux parts égales. Son cosmos brûlait comme un feu de joie. Dohko s'éloigna, laissant de la place pour l'amertume de Mü.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! – Sanglota-t-il. – Il ne peut pas finir là !

Ils étaient mauvais. Les chevaliers du Cancer condamnés là-bas avaient tué, avaient été cruels, égoïstes, pervers… Ainsi justifiaient-ils leur destin.

Ils allaient aller en enfer. Ils le savaient et ne pouvaient pas se battre contre ça. Même s'ils se montraient bons, nobles et justes, ils ne pouvaient pas changer leur destin. Alors ils le justifiaient, pour ne pas se sentir totalement trahi, pour que leur douloureux destin ait une justification. S'ils devaient être punis, ils donneraient au monde une raison de l'être.

Mü réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour réduire son cosmos. Perdre le contrôle n'aidait personne, aussi affecté qu'il soit.

- Désolé. – Marmonna-t-il en regardant Dohko avec honte.

- Il est naturel que tu te sentes mal. – Répondit le Pope.

- C'est que… tout allait bien, tu sais ? – Mü s'effondra sur la chaise, regardant avec tristesse la table détruite devant eux. – Tout allait bien et maintenant… maintenant il ne me laisse même plus le voir.

- Tu es allé à son temple ?

- Quand je me suis approché… son cosmos a disparus. Il s'est cacher dans cet horrible endroit qui l'isole de tout… il n'a clairement envie de voir personne.

Dohko acquiesça. Il l'avait craint, un retour en arrière, un replis sur lui-même fuyant le monde entier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Peut-être a-t-il juste besoin de temps.

- J'espère que ce n'est que ça.

- En fait, ou est Kiki ? – Dohko essaya de changer de thème pour alléger l'ambiance.

- Kiki ? Il est à l'entrée du temple, tu as dut le voir.

Dohko nia. Il n'avait pas vu le petit dans le temple, ni à l'entrée, ni autre part. Mü fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas autorisé Kiki à sortir.

Ils avaient eu une dispute, plusieurs en fait. Son disciple insistait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé durant le procès, et Mü ne se sentait pas capable de le lui raconter. Il avait fini par consigner Kiki à l'intérieur temple.

- Cet enfant. – Il se frotta les tempes, il avait trop de choses en tête. – Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Le Grand Pope haussa les épaules, Kiki pouvait être n'importe où, il était tellement agité et vif, sans oublier sa capacité sa téléportation.

Mü leva les yeux, soudain alarmé.

- Oh… non… ce gosse…

Il était parfaitement capable de chercher des réponses ailleurs. Au temple du Cancer.

* * *

Kiki marchait sur la pointe des pieds, pas pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais pour éviter de marcher sur les visages du sol du temple. Il ne lui semblait pas normal de les écraser, même si s'était très difficile de ne pas le faire.

Son maitre Mü était affecté, stressé et triste, tellement que Kiki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils avaient fini par se disputer et le maitre l'avait puni, refusant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé lors du jugement de Deathmask. Si son maitre refusait de le lui dire, il le demanderait à Death. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi son maitre était aussi triste et Death absent tous ce temps ?

Il supposait que Death serait en colère d'avoir été accusé à tort, mais il n'avait pas à bouder si longtemps. Ils étaient comme des enfants. Le temple du Cancer était terrifiant, Kiki pensait que ce serait un endroit génial pour raconter des histoires d'horreur, entre les visages et le brouillard. Ou pour faire du camping.

- Bonjour ? – Au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait dans le temple, l'obscurité grandissait et le brouillard s'épaississait.

Kiki tremblait, ce n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y être allé seul… non ! Il ne devait pas avoir peur !

- Bonjour ? – Répéta-t-il essayant de faire disparaître la peur de sa voix. – Monsieur Deathmask ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il osa pénétrer les pièces intérieures où la lumière du soleil n'entrait pas, jusqu'aux pièces privées. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer sans permission, mais… s'il ne faisait pas ces choses-là étant enfant, quand les ferait-il ?

Ses sens psychiques le guidèrent jusqu'au centre du temple, s'infiltrant à travers les pièces jusqu'à une dalle sur laquelle était inscrite la constellation du Cancer. Étrange… très étrange, et les étoiles semblaient pouvoir être pressée.

Kiki crut mourir de peur quand la grande dalle s'ouvrit devant lui et manqua de l'écraser.

Mais encore plus terrifiant était l'expression de Deathmask sortant de l'obscure trappe. Kiki ne put étouffer un cri de terreur sous la peur et l'expression assassine du chevalier d'or.

Death chancela vers l'arrière… Kiki avait les poumons d'un chanteur d'opéra ! Le cri fut si aigu et fort que le chevalier du Cancer dut se tenir à la dalle levée pour ne pas se retrouver à rouler au bas des escaliers.

- Par tous les… Arrêtes de crier !

Kiki se tut à la seconde, même s'il était toujours aussi blanc que le lait et le cœur tonnant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

Death ferma la dalle du sous-sol derrière lui avec un coup de pied, stupide gamin, s'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu y entrer et aurait fini… qui sait, surement mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? – Il souligna chaque mot de manière meurtrière et Kiki se recroquevillait plus à chaque syllabe.

- Je… euh… je voulais juste…

- Comme t'as osé venir ici sans permission ?

- C'est… c'est que… – Kiki se mit à trembler, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Entre dans mon temple sur la pointe des pieds ! – Death ne pouvait se contenir. – En quoi tu pensais, morveux impertinent !

Il attrapa Kiki par le col.

- Tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

- Pardon… pardon. – À ce stade, Kiki pleurait, inconsolable, il était terrifié, Death était comme le chevalier cruel d'autrefois.

Death leva la main… et se la détint avec toute sa volonté. Non… bon sang, non… il ne pouvait pas frapper Kiki… par la déesse… le petit empestait la panique comme un fleuve de vin. Il le lâcha, laissant Kiki tomber par terre sur les fesses pleurant à larmes de crocodiles et gémissant comme un chiot… ho non… Death s'agenouilla devant lui, honteux. Crétin…

- Kiki… je… je suis désolé… désolé, pardonne-moi.

Kiki ne cessa pas de pleurer, mais il le regarda en face avec confusion.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… c'est que… bon sang, Kiki, si tu étais descendu là en bas… c'est un endroit très dangereux et…

- Sniff… dan…gereux ? – Kiki s'essuya le nez sur sa chemise, dans un geste sale qui aurait certainement provoqué le rire à un autre moment.

- Oui, très dangereux. – Death soupira. – Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est que… tu m'as fait peur.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Sacré gamin. Death sourit sans joie. Aller bien ? Non, bien sûr que non.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Maitre Mü ne va pas bien, lui non plus. – Kiki resta recroquevillé… mais il n'avait plus peur, il était juste triste. – C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive pour qu'il soit si sombre.

- Mü est malade ? – Death essuya les larmes de Kiki du pouce.

- Je ne sais pas. il se met en colère, est triste, il ne me dit rien… je suis préoccupé, tu sais, toi, ce qui lui arrive ?

Deathmask abaissa les épaules, abattu. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Mü, pas un seul instant, mais il avait peur, que penserait Mü aujourd'hui ? Il avait vu les visages, il connaissait sa condamnation… C'était ironique, avant il avait seulement peur de l'abîme, maintenant il craignait tant de choses…

- Death ?

Kiki s'assit et d'un coup se jeta au cou de Death, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son maitre si triste, ni Death, il avait l'aire si désespéré que l'enfant ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Death était un ami, même s'il faisait parfois peur.

Death resta paralysé quelques instants, puis lui répondit. Après six jours complétement isolé, essayant de fuir le monde, tentant de redevenir celui d'avant, redevenir froid, cruel, recommencer à vivre seul.

_« Mieux vaut être seul et ne devoir rien à personne, excepté à toi-même. »_

Non, les voix ne pouvaient plus le convaincre, elles l'avaient fait pendant des années, mais elles ne pouvaient plus lui vendre ces croyances. Même lui ne croyait plus ses propres mensonges. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée d'être seul. La visite de Kiki était comme un rayon de lumière à traves les nuages.

Il se leva Kiki dans ses bras.

- Aller, Kiki, tout va bien.

- Sniff… non ça va pas…

Il n'était pas doué pour consoler. Il n'avait jamais été consolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? La première chose à faire était de s'éloigner de la dalle, les vibrations négatives se percevaient encore. Alors qu'il sortait du temple il gardait Kiki dans ses bras, le petit semblait se calmer contre son épaule et lui enserrait le cou de ses petits bras.

- Pour quoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir ces derniers jours ?

Il n'avait même pas été capable de faire face à la possibilité de parler avec Mü, quand il avait senti son cosmos s'approcher, il s'était caché dans le panthéon. Il avait été stupide, mais…il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre.

- Pardon.

- Maitre Mü va mal… il se met en colère, est triste… je crois que c'est parce que ça fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus… C'est à cause de quelque chose qui est arrivé au jugement ? Tu es en colère contre Mü ?

- Non, je… je ne suis pas en colère contre Mü.

- Alors qu'est ce qui arrive ?

- C'est compliqué, Kiki.

- Alors explique-le-moi.

Death se mordit la lèvre, songeur. Il n'allait pas parler à Kiki de sa condamnation, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ça faisait mal de le raconter et il ne savait pas comment Kiki réagirait, il se pleurerait probablement à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas le refaire pleurer.

- Je suppose que tu sais que Mü… a été attaqué.

- Mais le maitre a dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. – Kiki joua distraitement avec les cheveux de la nuque de Death. – Tu te sens coupable ?

- Non… peut-être… oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir mon maitre et lui parler ? Comme ça vous arrêterez d'être triste.

Ça avait l'air facile, ou Kiki le faisait être facile. Il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. Il quitta la cour et finalement alla à l'extérieur où l'air pur et le soleil le soulagèrent profondément, il ne voulait plus retourner à l'intérieur de son temple, après six jours là-bas, il finirait par devenir fou.

Il ne pouvait pas redevenir celui d'avant. Plus maintenant.

- Je t'emmène jusqu'au temple du Bélier, d'accord ?

Kiki hocha la tête et l'embrassa plus fort, heureux d'être dans les bras de Death, il se sentait en sécurité. Il espérait seulement que bientôt tout serait réglé, que son maitre de Mü se sente à nouveau bien et que Death revienne les visiter pour l'embêter, il adorait ça.

Death se demandait qui consolait qui pendant qui ramenait Kiki en bas des escaliers.

Ils venaient de traverser le temple du Taureau quand ils croisèrent Mü. Le chevalier du Bélier et celui du Cancer s'arrêtèrent, se regardant en silence, bien trop surpris.

- Death.

Death regarda intensément Mü, craignant de voir de la pitié, de la peine ou du ressentiment, craignant tant de choses… mais il ne vit rien de tout ça. Mü lui sourit, plein d'espoir.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé Kiki, merci.

Death réussi à se déplacer vers Mü, il ne pouvait pas parler, muet de peur. Kiki regardait son maitre avec préoccupation, après tout, il lui avait délibérément désobéi.

- Maitre Mü… je suis désolé d'être parti sans autorisation.

La vérité était que le chevalier était bien trop content de voir Death sous le soleil, et avec le petit Kiki dans ses bras en sain et sauf et heureux près du chevalier du Cancer. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Deathmask n'était pas redevenu l'acariâtre et terrible chevalier sanguinaire.

- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, Kiki… Death, tu rentres avec moi ?

Une partie de lui voulait lâcher Kiki et tourner le dos à Mü, retourner à son temple et se plonger dans l'obscurité. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce que si Kiki avait été un rayon de lumière, Mü était le soleil.

Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et continua à marcher. Mü, lui, marchait à ses côté, le silence de Death le préoccupait et beaucoup…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Les chevaliers d'or ont mal jugé Death, sûr tout Aiolia, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est qu'il faut tenir compte que Deathmask a collaboré à la trahison du sanctuaire, chose qu'il ne nie pas, et que je ne nie pas, et ça, ça le rend complice de la mort d'Aiolos.

**Moi :** Et voilà, plus que deux chapitre et c'est la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	18. Chapter 18 Régénération

**Chapitre 18-. Régénération**

Kiki sauta des bras de Death et partit courir aux alentours du temple du Bélier. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas être avec les deux chevaliers, mais il préférait profiter de la journée avant que son maître ne se souvienne qu'il était puni et, qu'en plus, il lui avait désobéit.

Les deux chevaliers d'or restèrent devant le temple dans un silence tendu, fixant l'entrée.

- Tu veux entrer ? – Demanda finalement Mü, il se sentait sur un terrain miné.

Death douta, d'un côté il voulait retourner sur ses pas, mais… il ne pouvait pas partir, il regarda Mü du coin de l'œil, il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Il lui devait au moins ça. Il lui avait donné de l'espoir, même s'il avait été vain.

- Tu as du café ?

_Lâche_. Deathmask s'insulta silencieusement de souhaiter le contraire, pour faire demi-tour et partir sur une excuse bidon.

- Oui, Aldébaran a laissé son café, il n'a pas encore emporté sa cafetière.

Death acquiesça faiblement, souhaitant désespérément qu'il arrive quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de continuer, d'entrer dans le temple. _Abruti. Lâche._ Le temple du Bélier le reçu avec amabilité, comme un à vieil ami. Ils entrèrent et Mü put à peine retenir un soupir de soulagement quand Death traversa le perron d'un pas vacillant, et tous deux passèrent au salon.

- J'apporte du thé et du café.

Death s'assit sur le sofa, tendu, rigide. Il ne devait pas être nerveux, il était déjà venu par le passé… mais il avait peur. Peur des questions, peur de ses réponses. Maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose, il avait peur de le perdre. Ce qu'il avait avec Mü lui semblait si fragile…

Mü revint avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table pour ensuite les servir. Café pour Death et thé rouge pour lui. Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants, mais c'était moins tendu maintenant qu'ils avaient la distraction des infusions. Le silence fut brisé quand Kiki apparu timidement par la porte.

- Maître ?

- Oui, Kiki ?

- Quelqu'un a cassé la table de l'atelier en deux. – Annonça Kiki avec un étonnement évident.

Mü devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et bredouilla un faible « ce n'est pas important, je la réparerais plus tard » alors que Kiki partait, confus.

- C'est toi qui a cassé la table ?

- J'étais… en colère. – Avoua-t-il.

- À ce point ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne voulais pas me voir.

Mü oublia sa honte et ce fut Death qui détourna le regard.

- Je… c'est pas ça…

- Je suis venu te voir, et tu m'as évité.

Death perçu la tristesse de Mü et son cœur se serra.

- Pardon. – Murmura-t-il. – Je… j'avais besoin… pardon.

- Tu avais besoin de temps, je comprends.

Ce n'était pas ça. Il avait fui, Death se sentit terriblement coupable et regarda finalement Mü dans les yeux. Il méritait la vérité.

- Non, c'est pas ça, je suis un lâche.

- C'est faux. – Réplica Mü indigné.

- Si, c'est vrai, je me suis caché dans mon temple, comme Saga. – Death se couvrit les yeux d'une main et affaissa les épaules, vaincu. – Je l'ai traité de lâche… maintenant c'est moi.

Mü s'approcha, s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son genou.

- Tu étais blessé, Death, tu te sentais vulnérable et tu avais besoin de te cacher pour te sentir en sécurité. Tu n'es pas un lâche.

- Je me suis caché de tous, je me suis caché de toi. Mü, c'est toi qui me rends vulnérable.

Ce n'était pas une plainte, ni un reproche, mais une simple affirmation. Death soupira, ne découvrant pas ses yeux, il devait parler et ne pouvait pas le faire en regardant Mü en face.

- J'ai toujours voulu être insensible, si dur que rien ne puisse me blesser parce que rien ne serait important. Mais tu es important pour moi. Tu m'as rendu vulnérable et fragile.

La main de Mü lui caressait le genou, lui transmettant sa chaleur, le clamant.

- Tu es humain, Death, juste humain.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être humain. Pas avec mon destin.

Là était la douleur, son origine. Mü sentit un nœud dans sa gorge, il n'y avait pas de mots pour réconforter Deathmask sur sa condamnation. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, de voir comment le destin écrasait Death, compressant sa volonté, détruisant ses espoirs. Seul un monstre pouvait survivre à une telle charge et les chevaliers du Cancer se comportaient comme tel. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être humain. Mais c'était trop cruel. Deathmask était humain, plus humain qu'Eistibus. C'est pour ça qu'il souffrait plus, pour ça que ça l'affectait autant.

Il ne pouvait pas le consoler, juste être à ses côtés.

- Tu es vivant Death. – D'une main ferme mais douce, il lui fit baisser la main pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. – Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

- Pas pour moi. – Death s'éloigna gauchement et se leva. – Je n'aurais pas dut venir.

- Attends…

- C'était une erreur… pardon…

Death partait à pas légers, les mains tremblantes, perturbé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une attaque d'anxiété. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas rester là.

- Death, attends !

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il voulait rester, mais c'était trop pour lui. Il pensait qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était lâche. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Mü et sentir en même temps l'épée de Damoclès sur sa tête.

- Mais attends !

Mü rattrapa Death, lui attrapa le bras et le retourna avec force. Death se débattit mais Mü ne céda pas, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, il ne le perdrait pas.

Se sentant pris au piège, et dut à son état, Death réagit avec violence. Il tenta de frapper Mü mais celui-ci esquiva avec facilité l'autre chevalier attaquait avec maladresse, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Ils se débâtirent entre coups de poings et de pieds jusqu'à ce que Mü colle violement Death à un mur. Profitant de sa désorientation, Mü lui soutint ses deux mains contre le mur, le paralysant.

- Calme-toi, Death !

L'ordre fit écho à travers la confusion du chevalier du Cancer et celui-ci se tut, paralysé et haletant, ses pupilles rouges tremblantes…

- Respire profondément, Death, essaye de te calmer, tout va bien. – Mü adoucit la suggestion. – Contente-toi de respirer, lentement.

Peu à peu Death redevint maître de lui-même et commença à se relaxer, gardant la tête baissée, honteux, les joues en feu il avait complétement perdu le contrôle. Mü lui lâcha les mains et mit deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas à vivre ça seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Death ferma les yeux pour étouffer ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Mü.

- Quand je mourrais, j'irais en enfer. – Murmura-t-il avec un filet de voix.

- Tu es vivant. – Réplica Mü

Mü l'embrassa avec douceur, frôlant à peine ses lèvres… Mais Death ne voulait pas de douceur, il voulait se sentir vivant, comme le lui disait Mü il se lança alors sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion et désir, unissant leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs chaleurs, leurs âmes.

- Prouve-moi que je suis vivant. – Dit-il d'une voix grave contre les lèvres de Mü.

Saori caressa du bout des doigts son sceptre, symbole de son pouvoir, le symbole d'Athéna. Elle était Athéna, sa réincarnation, chaque jour qui passait, leurs esprits s'unifiaient de plus en plus, depuis sa mort et son voyage aux enfers elles s'étaient tant mélangées qu'elle ne savait plus où s'arrêtait la femme et où commençait la déesse.

Lorsqu'elle s'était ressuscitée elle-même d'entre les morts après avoir vaincu Hadès, elle avait obtenu la sagesse de la déesse et les souvenirs de toutes ses incarnations précédentes. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de menace divine qui concentrerait son attention, elle pouvait penser à toutes ces vies, c'était quelque chose d'étrange et de confus. Comme si elle avait des personnalités différentes.

Rahab… le chevalier qui s'était sacrifié et avait condamné à l'enfer tous ses successeurs. Athéna avait été incapable de changer ça, Hadès avait exercé son droit sur un pouvoir qui en réalité lui appartenait.

Et de nombreux hommes avaient souffert pour ça. Aujourd'hui, Deathmask souffrait pour ça, il avait tant souffert, à tel point qu'il l'avait trahi. Et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Qu'aurait fait un autre ? Death avait été incapable d'éprouver autre chose que du ressentiment envers une divinité qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui et qui pourtant exigeait sa loyauté.

Deathmask avait accepté, comme les autres chevaliers défunts, le retour à la vie feignant loyauté à Hadès pour la sauver. Il était mort pour la seconde fois, et il l'avait fait pour la déesse qui ne l'avait jamais aidé.

Et maintenant, il montrait qu'il pouvait être loyal, qu'il pouvait être tout un chevalier, si on l'aidait un peu.

Saori voulait le récompenser. Elle voulait mettre fin à cette douleur. Elle était Athéna, une déesse, elle devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Deathmask. Elle le lui devait.

Elle regarda la pièce du surplis que Dohko lui avait amené pour lui parler l'accident du spectre renégat… il fallait encore qu'elle en parle à Hadès. Oui, le dieu des morts aurait des explications à lui donner.

Deathmask et Mü ne laissaient aucun espace entre eux, se dévêtant de leurs armures qui choquaient bruyamment en touchant le sol en direction de la chambre.

Mü, qui avait laissé sa patience avec son armure, déchira le t-shirt de Death d'un coup.

Death haleta, l'agressivité de Mü l'excitait, il ne l'interrompit pas quand le reste de ses vêtements lui fut arraché.

- Allonges-toi sur le lit.

C'était un ordre, Death obéit aussitôt, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix de Mü qui, quand il ordonnait quelque chose, exigeait l'obéissance, et le rendait fou. L'atlante se dévêtit face au lit, sous son regard attentif, révélant son corps et le regardant de ses yeux turquoise assombris par la luxure.

- Laisses-moi te voir.

- Mü ? – Death se sentit rougir comme une écolière, pour sa plus grande honte.

- Je veux te voir.

Death s'installa contre la tête du lit et ouvrit les jambes pour Mü, fléchissant les genoux, s'exhibant avec un gémissement de désir aux yeux affamés de Mü. Le chevalier du Bélier se retint de bondir sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour l'avoir… à sa merci, il se sentait bien dans sa position de dominant, et profondément satisfait d'être obéi.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Death, caressant ses genoux et les séparant plus.

- Mü…

Le regard de Mü le parcourrait, Death pouvait presque la sentir physiquement. Quand il arriva à ses organes génitaux, il essaya instinctivement de refermer ses jambes, mais le corps musclé et pâle l'en empêcha. Les yeux entre-ouverts, il vit Mü lui lever les jambes et les pousser vers le lit, fléchissant ses genoux vers son propre torse et donc lui soulevant les fesses.

Death rougit profondément d'être aussi exposé à Mü qui augmenta encore plus son exposition lui soulevant plus le dos jusqu'à lui faire appuyer la taille contre son torse. Maintenant, Mü souriait malicieusement au-dessus de lui, lui caressant les fesses de son menton… et, finalement, lécha l'ouverture exposée.

- AH, MÜ !

Death frémissait comme Mü poursuivait, sans pitié pour ses gémissements.

- Trop vulnérable pour toi ? – Demanda-t-il finalement avec amusement.

Death allait finir par rompre les barreaux du lit s'il les serrait avec ses mains de cette façon. Mü eu pitié de lui, s'il le stimulait trop, ils n'arriveraient nulle part.

- Mü… s'il te plaît… – Il secoua désespérément ses hanches. Il avait toujours refusé de recevoir du sexe anal, mais maintenant, il était vraiment anxieux d'en recevoir plus.

- Tu veux te sentir encore plus vivant ?

Death hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis se répandit en gémissements et suppliques sans aucun sens, Mü le préparait avec les doigts, la crème glissait sur ses fesses et entrait en lui. Et il adorait ça.

Mü recouvrit Death de son corps et le fit lâcher les barreaux du lit pour joindre leurs mains, les entrelaçant. Ils se regardèrent, la respiration agitée. Une seconde de calme trempé de désir et de saine luxure.

- Mü… donnes m'en plus… je veux tout.

Mü se sentit être l'homme le plus chanceux sur Terre. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec envie tout en commençant à le pénétrer. Death gémit, mal à l'aise, et se tendit.

Mü s'arrêta, laissant Death s'habituer à l'intrusion, pour l'instant c'était atroce, mais il ne voulait pas que l'autre regrette et ne le laisse plus le posséder.

Death respira profondément, la sensation était étrange et inconfortable, mais il y avait un certain plaisir. Plaisir qui s'intensifia quand Mü se soutint au-dessus de lui d'une main et utilisa l'autre pour envelopper sa virilité. Death attrapa les épaules de son amant et enroula ses jambes à sa taille, le poussant en son intérieur.

- Oh Déesse…

Death aurait fait un quelconque commentaire moqueur sur le fait de mettre Athéna dans tout ça, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il était plein, complet, il sentait Mü en lui, c'était étrange, nouveau, vraiment excitant. Mü bougea lentement, en arrière, en avant… et Death commença à s'enfoncer dans le plaisir que ça lui procurait.

Mü se réjouit de sentir Death bouger avec lui, son membre se durcissait à nouveau dans sa main, c'était un plaisir mutuel. Il était étroit… Mü était enveloppé, il bougea avec une douloureuse lenteur, mais les sons de plaisir que son amant émettait étaient bien trop délicieux pour permettre qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il changea l'angle d'entré et Death se cambra sous lui, gémissant et mouillant sa main de son fluide pré-orgasmique.

Les deux amants se bougeaient sur le lit au rythme de leur désir, étrangers au reste du monde, libéré de leurs charges, de leurs problèmes, vivant le présent qui les faisait se sentir complets. Ils bougeaient à leur propre son, dans leur propre monde, sans douleur, juste du plaisir, sans regards accusateurs, juste des caresses, mains et lèvres, baisers et sueur, sexe et amour. Un corps contre un autre corps, peau contre peau, gémissement et confession.

L'orgasme parcouru Death, il arqua le dos et ouvrit la bouche en un cri orgasmique. Mü chevauchait son propre plaisir, et bientôt, la chambre fut silencieuse, à l'exception des forts halètements des deux amants.

Mü se coucha près de Death, aucun des deux voulaient sortir de cette bulle de chaleur. Ils restèrent tranquilles profitant du calme post-coïtale.

Death se tourna, regardant Mü de ses yeux entrefermé, tous deux avaient un demi-sourire, Death supposait que c'était le moment où l'on disait quelque chose de romantique, quelque chose de doux et de mignon.

- Si Kiki nous a entendu, c'est pas moi qui lui expliquerai.

_Idiot. Crétin. Abrutit._

Mü resta interdit et Death voulu se cogner la tête contre le mur. Mais, pour son soulagement, Mü se mit juste à rire.

Death paressa au lit jusqu'à tard dans la matinée et le son de l'eau du bain fini de le réveiller. Il se redressa et grogna, il avait mal à des endroits du corps qui ne lui avaient jamais fait mal auparavant.

Mais ça avait valu le coup et donc sourit pendant qu'il se levait et entrait dans la salle de bain adjacente. Mü était déjà plongé dans la baignoire, se savonnait avec soin les longs cheveux lavande tout en fredonnant une chanson.

C'était un ange. Death resta debout sur le seuil, il ne pouvait que regarder, il était fasciné par la beauté de son amant. L'observer dans le tranquille rituel de se laver, l'emplit d'un calme apaisant.

Une étincelle turquoise et ces beaux yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Un sourire ouvert finit d'illuminé cette magnifique matinée.

- Bon jour, Death.

- Bon jour.

Death entra et s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire, croisant les bras sur le bord, jouant avec la surface de l'eau. Pensif. Mü continua de se laver et se rinça les cheveux se plongeant dans l'eau. Quand il émergea, il s'approcha de Death et lui fit un baiser sur le nez.

- Une pièce pour tes pensées.

- Tu avais raison, je suis vivant…

Mü perçu un vacillement.

- Mais ?

Death soupira.

- Mais c'est trop parfait… tu sais que mon destin…

- Dans plusieurs années. – Mü joignit ses mains avec les siennes. – Pour l'instant tu es vivant, avec moi.

- Oui, je suis avec toi. Et ça me rend heureux… mais… – Death s'écarta. – Oublis… c'est des bêtises.

Mü n'insista pas. il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Death accepte d'un coup qu'il pouvait être heureux à ses côtés en tant que couple et qu'ensuite il mourrait pour aller en enfer et souffrir éternellement. C'était difficile de vivre comme ça. C'était impossible d'être heureux ainsi.

Mü l'embrassa et Death accepta le baiser avec douceur, ce fut un baiser tendre, d'affection non de désir. Le chevalier du Bélier soupira quand Death se leva et sortit de la salle de bain, il savait que le sexe l'avait calmé, ça lui avait fait vivre le présent, mais c'était loin d'être une solution. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Death sentirait toujours le poids de son destin, Mü se sentait incapable de lutter contre ça, et Death ne pourrait pas l'ignorer beaucoup de temps avant de s'aigrir à nouveau, à s'enfoncer dans sa douleur. Ils pouvaient supporter un temps, mais… ça ne durerait pas.

Il finira par le perdre. Et par-dessus tout, il devra souffrir de savoir où il finira, savoir que si l'un des deux mourrait… ils ne se reverraient jamais, ils iraient à des endroits différents, leurs âmes ne se rencontreraient jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Death se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard flou, il sentait les larmes, mais ne voulait pas les laisser sortir. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter le temps, que ce matin reste pour toujours, si seulement il pouvait oublier son destin, au moins oublier, rien que ça, il pourrait être heureux s'il ne savait pas que ça finirait en horreur et souffrance.

Mais il savait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'odeur de Mü, tout le temple du Bélier sentait comme lui. Il était son soleil, sa lumière, sa vie… malheureusement Death savait ce qui l'attendait au bout du tunnel.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignaient. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

**Moi :** ça faisait longtemps, désolée !

Voilà il ne manque qu'un chapitre pour que l'histoire se termine, ça me fait un peu bizarre…


	19. Chapter 19 Salut

Voilà le dernier chapitre des Masques du Cancer. Ça me fais bizarre…

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Salut**

Deathmask se confronta à nouveau à la mer, altérant la marée, forçant les vagues et les pliants à sa volonté. On pouvait voir le temple du Bélier de la baie, ce qui contribuait à le calmer avec le vas et vient des vagues.

- J'aime bien ton refuge secret.

- Il n'est pas secret. – Death ne cacha pas sa joie de voir son ami. – Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Aphrodite.

Le chevalier des Poissons était radieux, il rayonnait presque de bonheur. Death le soupçonnait d'avoir enfin trouvé le vrai amour en Shura.

- Merci, toi aussi, tu as bon aspect, ce qui est plutôt surprenant venant de toi.

Aphrodite s'installa sur un rocher plat, sur son manteau. Il avait été très surpris de sentir son ami hors du temple du Cancer, il s'était terriblement inquiété pour lui.

Après le procès et ses révélations, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Il connaissait Death depuis si longtemps et en un jour il avait découvert le pourquoi de toutes ces contradictions chez le chevalier du Cancer.

Le fait d'être le meilleur ami de Death et d'avoir ignoré tout ça l'énervait, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il en ait jamais parler à personne. Il était difficile de confier quelque chose de si douloureux.

- Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux. – Ajouta-t-il.

Death soupira, mais lui fit un faible sourire.

- Je m'ennuyais trop dans mon temple.

- Et je suis sûr que Mü n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Death ne répondit pas, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux et son sourire répondirent pour lui. Aphrodite sourit en retour, Mü avait fait un miracle.

- Et je suis sûr que Shura n'est pas responsable de ton sourire. – Contrattaqua Death, de bonne humeur.

À la mention du chevalier du Capricorne, le visage d'Aphrodite s'éclaira. Death tut un commentaire moqueur, Aphrodite était amoureux comme une écolière.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se moquer, plus maintenant. Il s'assit sur le sable, le dos contre le rocher sur lequel s'était assis Aphrodite ils regardèrent la mer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Death ?

Le chevalier du Cancer lança distraitement une pierre dans l'eau et attendit que les vagues balayent la plage comme en réponse au coup.

- Être avec Mü… aussi longtemps que possible.

- Aussi longtemps que possible ? – Aphrodite lui donna un coup sur la tête. – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Death se frotta les cheveux, heureusement qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas frappé trop fort.

- Que c'est une relation qui ne durera pas… je m'accrocherai à elle aussi longtemps que possible, mais… je ne sais pas combien de temps ce sera.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu me connais, Aphrodite, tu sais pourquoi.

- Tu n'es plus le même homme, Death, tu as changé en mieux.

- Que moi, j'ai changé ne change pas le reste.

Aphrodite caressa la tête de Death, le peignant de ses doigts, le détendant.

- Tu aimes Mü, pas vrai ?

- Oui, je l'aime. – Death n'hésita pas. – Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit suffisant.

- Ça devra l'être, mon ami.

Death laissa Aphrodite le peigner jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à somnoler et se força à se lever avant de s'endormir ici même.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance. – Aphrodite mit ses mains sur ses épaules. – Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je sais, merci.

Le chevalier du Cancer abandonna la baie et sauta de rocher en rocher jusqu'à arriver au temple du Bélier, une marée de roses dans le vent lui apprit qu'Aphrodite était aussi partit.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil que Mü se lança dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, unissant leurs corps, se dévorant, recherchant la chaleur de l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué. – Murmura Mü contre ses lèvres.

- Je suis seulement sortit quelques heures. – Répondit Death avec un murmure.

- Ça semblait plus.

Leur proximité fit disparaitre les préoccupations, se réconfortant d'un avenir incertain dans un intense présent.

Ils s'embrassèrent, s'unissant autant que possible, mais si ça avait été possible, ils se seraient fusionnés en un seul être. Leurs cosmos s'entrelacèrent comme un couple de serpents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent indiscernable. Ils s'embrassèrent avec un désir frisant le désespoir.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres par pur besoin d'air.

Un bruit de pas exagéré à dessein les avertit de l'arrivé de Dohko, en plus d'une fausse toux. Le chevalier de la Balance avait l'air mal à l'aise, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il essayait d'attirer leur attention.

Mü et Death restèrent enlacé, réticents à quitter leur refuge en compagnie. Mais ils dirigèrent leur attention au chevalier de la Balance.

- Bonjour Mü, Death.

Ils semblèrent presque souffrir de se séparer, mais même s'ils cessèrent de s'enlacer, ils gardèrent leurs mains entremêlés.

- Bonjour Dohko, désirs-tu quelque chose ?

Dohko acquiesça, Mü était rayonnant, Death… le chevalier du Cancer semblait différent, plus… ouvert, serein.

- Athéna m'envoie. Deathmask, la déesse désir te voir.

Le chevalier se tendit immédiatement, se rapprochant instinctivement de Mü.

Death craignait Athéna, la déesse… c'était douloureux, mais la jeune Saori avait eu raison. Le chevalier du Cancer la responsabilisait en partie de son destin. Comment pouvait-il la servir s'il lui en voulait ? Maintenant plus que jamais après le procès.

Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Athéna de lui, mais il espérait que tout irait bien.

- Death. – Dohko tenta de calmer la situation. – Mademoiselle Saori veut juste parler avec toi.

Death ne se détendit pas pour autant, mais il tenta de se lâcher de Mü pour accompagner Dohko au sanctuaire de la déesse. Le chevalier du Bélier ne céda pas, mais partit avec lui.

- Je t'accompagne.

Dohko n'eut pas d'objection et ils se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire. La route fut silencieuse, personne ne parlait, il y avait une tension qui émanait de Death. Seule la présence de Mü le calmait suffisamment pour continuer.

Que pouvait lui vouloir Athéna ? Death ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il n'avait jamais eu d'audience individuelle avec elle, l'avait-il offensé en quittant le procès ? Ses paroles l'avaient-elles offensé ? Death sentit la colère et la haine grandir en lui, il n'accepterait pas que cette hypocrite le juge, il ne permettrait pas…

- Death.

Death s'arrêta et découvrit qu'il serrait la main de Mü avec une telle force qu'il le blessait. Il relâcha sa prise, honteux.

- Désolé. – Murmura-t-il d'un filet de voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par la rage, il devait se calmer. Pour Mü. Il le ferait pour Mü.

Le sanctuaire se dressait devant eux. Ils entrèrent et Dohko les annonça à la déesse. Lorsque le chevalier de la Balance revint vers eux, il se voyait confus.

- Elle ne veut voir que toi, Death.

Elle ne requérait pas la présence du Pope ? Death fronça les sourcils, mais accepta. Il lâcha la main de Mü et entra dans la salle d'audience, tout seul. La porte se ferma derrière lui comme le tonnerre.

* * *

Death n'alla pas à son siège dans l'hémicycle, après tout il était seul, il s'assit au milieu, sans prêter attention au signe, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Après quelques minutes, Saori apparu, la jeune fille semblait perturbée, triste. Death ne dit rien, elle l'avait appelé, qu'elle parle.

À sa grande surprise, Saori ne s'assis pas sur son trône, mais se dirigea vers lui… et prit place à ses côté, comme s'ils étaient égaux, au lieu d'une déesse et de son servant. Death s'éloigna presque, abasourdit par sa proximité, son expression aimable… lui rappela Mü.

- Deathmask… je te demande pardon.

Si le fait qu'elle s'approche et s'asseye à côté de lui ne l'avait pas stupéfié, ceci le fit. Des excuses ? LA déesse lui demandait pardon, la déesse… à lui ? Death secoua la tête, hébété.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, pardonne-moi de n'avoir rien fait pour soulager la douleur que t'a causée ton destin durant toutes ces années.

Death en avait toujours voulu à la déesse, mais maintenant… il se sentait mal qu'elle lui fasse des excuses, il se sentait comme un ver de faire se sentir mal à une créature si généreuse comme celle assise à ses côtés. Il ne se sentait même pas digne de la regarder et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

- Vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon, c'est moi qui vous ai trahis.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autre chose, et pour cela, je te présente mes excuses, si j'avais fait quelque chose… tu ne serais pas tombé dans l'obscurité au point de me trahir.

- Je ne… vous n'avez pas besoin de demander pardon… s'il vous plaît.

L'avatar de la déesse posa une main sur la sienne, elle était comme la soie, douce et délicate.

- Tu as raison, je ne dois pas m'excuser, ce que je dois faire, c'est t'aider, j'ai déjà pris trop de temps pour le faire.

Death s'obligea à la regarder, confus.

- M'aider ?

- Quand tu as battu le spectre renégat, Hadès contracta une dette mineure pour le manque de contrôle sur ses sbires, j'ai exigé une indemnisation.

- Déesse ? – Death ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait… ça ne pouvait pas…

- Il existe une manière d'éviter ton destin, de te sauver de l'abîme et de détruire la malédiction de l'armure du Cancer.

Death ne réagit pas, il ne le pouvait pas, il se sentait coincé dans son siège, son corps ne réagissait pas. Il se sentait étourdi et craignit de s'évanouir ici même. Athéna prit sa main dans les siennes essayant de lui donner un point d'ancrage. Death souffla avec enthousiasme et mit du temps à se calmer et contrôler ses nerfs.

- Une… une manière… laquelle ?

Athéna leva une coupe, son aspect était horrible, ou trop familière pour Death, des milliers de visages humains étaient sculptés en une expression agonisante sur toute sa rugueuse surface, cette coupe, ce calice, irradiait la malveillance.

Une larme glissa le long du visage de Mlle Saori.

- Un salut miraculeux… ou une mort rapide.

Death prit le calice.

* * *

Mü ne supportait plus cette attente, il était préoccupé. Il faisait les cents pas dans le sanctuaire, Dohko se tenait près de la porte, attendant, respectant le besoin de Mü de marcher seul.

Quand, finalement, Death quitta la salle d'audience, Mü couru vers lui, l'angoisse dans les yeux. Il savait que la déesse ne désirait aucun mal à Death, elle était juste et bonne, mais Death n'était pas un homme tout glissement, il était belliqueux jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air énervé, ni vraiment triste. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de l'espoir, un espoir teinté d'inquiétude.

- Death ?

- Je vais bien. – Death le prit par la main, comme avant. – Allons-y.

- Que voulait Athéna ?

Death lui sourit et lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- Nous avons fait la paix.

Ils retournèrent au temple du Bélier ensemble, saluant Dohko. En descendant, traversant les temples, descendant les escaliers, Mü ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme un frisson. Un sentiment d'appréhension.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le temple du Cancer et prévenir, Death l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut le genre de baiser brûlant que Dohko avait autrefois interrompu, intense, humide, chaud et désespéré, qui les laissa les lèvres rouges et engourdies.

- Death, je…

- Angelo.

- Quoi ? – Mü le regarda, confus. – Angelo ?

- C'est mon prénom. – Death prit son visage entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux. – C'est mon vrai prénom.

- Tu t'appelles… Angelo.

Mü sentit un pincement, d'un côté il était fou de joie pour la confiance, l'amour que Death avait mis en lui, en lui confiant son vrai prénom, mais un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Une peur sans nom.

- C'est un très beau prénom… Angelo… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Death ferma les yeux et l'embrassa longtemps, le dégustant comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas. Mü tremblait… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

- Angelo, s'il te plaît, dis-moi…

- J'aime mon nom quand c'est toi qui le dis. À demain, Mü.

- Attends, dis-moi…

Death mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis se retourna et rentra dans son temple, le laissant seul à l'entrée. Mü ne bougea pas, regardant l'entrée du quatrième temple avec peur. Pourquoi ça ressemblait à un adieu ?

- Angelo… - Chuchota-t-il. – Que vas-tu faire ?

* * *

Quand le soleil disparut à l'horizon, dévoré par celui-ci, Deathmask rempli la coupe d'eau. En un instant, le liquide devint noir comme la nuit, si sombre qu'elle n'avait même pas de reflets.

Un salut miraculeux ou une mort rapide.

S'il ne pouvait pas être vraiment libre avec Mü… alors la mort valait la peine.

Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir, il n'y avait rien à penser, et il ne voulait pas angoisser Mü avec cette décision, il ne devait plus souffrir, il regrettait seulement qu'un possible résultat lui soit douloureux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Death… ou plutôt Angelo, leva la coupe et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il la but d'une gorgée.

Toutes les âmes en peine du temple du Cancer crièrent à l'unisson.

Le cri fut si dévastateur que tous les chevaliers d'or sursautèrent, l'agonie si intense que ni Athéna ne put contenir un gémissement, l'horloge du Sanctuaire s'illumina avec les douze flammes, et celle du Cancer tremblait comme une feuille au vent.

Mü sortit de son temple en courant, son cœur battant à tout rompre le guidant dans les escaliers, courant désespérément au quatrième temple. Quand il arriva, il ne put rien faire si ce n'est tomber à genoux dans la cour extérieure, en pleur.

C'était magnifique et terrible, les âmes du temple du Cancer… rompaient leurs chaînes, elles ressemblaient au feu de Saint-Elme en mouvement, l'abandonnant comme du charbon au vent, disparaissant dans l'air.

Saga était là, Mü se leva, tremblant, et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il savait ce qu'il se passait, mais… il ne voulait pas le croire.

- Mü... – Saga le regarda avec pitié… non, pas de pitié, s'il te plaît. – Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour que les âmes du temple du Cancer soient libérées… ça n'arrive que quand leur assassin meurt.

Non. Non. Non. Mü serra les poings.

- NON !

Personne ne put l'arrêter, personne n'avait osé. Il courut à l'intérieur du temple. Ignorant le danger des âmes nouvellement libérées et confuses. Ignorant l'obscurité du temple. Il courut avec désespoir.

- Angelo ! Angelo !

Il le trouva par terre, couché sur le ventre, comme s'il avait été frappé en un instant. Près de lui, sur le sol, une coupe d'aspect sinistre. Non… ça ne pouvait pas, Deathmask… Angelo ne se suiciderait pas, il ne ferait jamais ça, il n'était absolument pas lâche.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne le pouvait pas.

- Angelo ! – Mü s'effondra, pleurant de désespoir.

- … Mü ?

Merci. Oh déesse, merci. Mü retourna Death et l'assit contre sa poitrine. Le chevalier du Cancer toussa, mais le reste allait bien, Mü l'étendit et, ignorant les protestations de l'autre, l'examina à la recherche de blessures ou de signes d'intoxication… mais il allait bien… il était bien. Loué soit tout le panthéon, il allait bien.

- Mü… je vais bien… qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de le gifler en même temps.

- Tu… Tu m'as inquiété, imbécile ! – Mü étreignit Death avec force. – Les âmes de ton temple sont parties, j'ai cru que tu étais mort !

- Elles sont parties ?

Death éclata de rire, un rire sain et sincère, il se leva et, ne laissant aucune place pour les mots, leva Mü en une étreinte d'ourse.

- Elles ont vraiment disparu !

- Angelo ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis libre. – Death tournait avec Mü dans ses bras. – Libre, Mü !

Quand Mü toucha finalement terre, il dut calmer ses vertiges.

- Libre ? Mais… comment ?

Death prit la coupe et la teint devant lui.

- Athéna me l'a donnée, elle l'a reçue d'Hadès.

Mü ne pouvait pas le croire, il s'approcha et regarda Death, Angelo, avec fascination.

- Alors… tu…

- Je suis libre, je me suis libéré, mon âme n'est plus liée à l'abîme. – Finalement il ne put contenir ses larmes de joie. – Je suis libre.

- Oh, Angelo… mais… ça semblait…

- Un salut miraculeux… ou une mort rapide.

Mü se congela. Il aurait pu échouer, il aurait pu mourir. Il ne put se retenir, il le gifla. Death recula de quelques pas avec un regard étonne.

- Mü ?

- Tu aurais pu… Tu aurais pu mourir, crétin ! Et tu... tu ne m'as rien dit !

Death ne se défendit pas, il garda le silence, sachant que l'autre homme avait raison. Il pouvait expliquer ses raisons, mais… il savait qu'au fond, ce n'étaient que des excuses, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire.

- Pardon…

- Pardon ?… et si tu étais mort ? Et si en arrivant ici j'avais trouvé ton cadavre ?... Tu as une idée de la douleur que ça m'aurait causée ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais suicidé !

Il ne répliquait pas. Mü soupira, non, non, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui crier dessus, il se pouvait que Dea… Angelo ait commis une folie, une grande folie, mais… ce qui était fait était fait, et Angelo s'était libéré de son destin. Avec un risque énorme.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, Angelo.

- Mü… je…

- Mais pour l'instant… pour l'instant je l'oublierai.

Angelo trembla, il avait ressenti une terreur froide à la pensée qu'il pouvait perdre Mü. Le chevalier du Bélier ne put rester en colère, il ne le pouvait pas, Angelo venait de se sauver de l'enfer. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner ce silence, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le haïr, non, il l'aimait. Et il lui pardonnerait tôt ou tard.

- Embrasse-moi, imbécile, je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, et libre, et avec moi.

Angelo obéit immédiatement. Maintenant oui, il savait que ce terrible risque avait valu la peine.

Tout valait la peine s'il avait le reste de sa vie pour rester près de quelqu'un. Pour rester près de Mü.

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai vraiment aimé écrire une fanfic sur Saint Seiya avec Deathmask, mais les derniers chapitres, je me suis un peu dégonflée, je pense que ça a été un peu long et je me suis ennuyé moi-même.

La fin a fini par être un peu amer, mais je ne voulais pas d'une fin triste, ni de quelque chose de trop mielleux et nian-nian. Ça a fini entre les deux.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

**Moi :** et voilà ! c'était le dernier chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! je remercie tous et toutes ceux/celles qui ont lu ma traduction et un grand merci également à **Kuropie** qui, depuis quelques chapitres déjà, a la bonté de me corriger.

À bientôt !


End file.
